


LadyBugOut AU (Snippets)

by Miraculous_Content



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, Bustier salt, F/M, Handing Kwami Swaps Out Like Candy, I Could Salt Every Road in the World With This Much Salt, Lila salt, Marinette Gets a Better Support System, Not Heavy on Romance But Features It, Not a Full Fanfiction, Salt, Some Nino Salt, lukanette endgame, post-"Oblivio" fallout, seriously, so much salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-09-05 17:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 56,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content
Summary: (bits and pieces from a salt-heavy AU I made onmy Tumblr)Immediately after the events of "Oblivio," discussion is brewing over the photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing, with Alya excitedly soaking it all in. However, not all opinions are positive, and once Marinette takes Ladybug's side in the debate, the class ends up dividing itself on the matter completely.Questions are asked, seats are changed, and Marinette gets an idea of her own: if no one else will step up for Ladybug,shewill, and she'll make a blog herself in order to do so.As friends come and go, a crush is crushed, new heroes are considered, and Marinette is able to clear her mind to focus on the more important things in her life.Her happiness, her new blog, and finding Hawk Moth.





	1. Class-y Opinions

Marinette sighed, still trying to keep her hair neat after the terrible night sleep she’d gotten. So much was weighing on her mind after yesterday’s akuma attack that she wasn’t even sure if she’d be able to focus in class. She felt lucky that she even woke up in time, and was hoping for a normal day where nothing happened and she could relax.

The fact that she could hear the class chatting as she approached the classroom should’ve been a dead giveaway, but Marinette was naive.

“They’re so _cute!_” Rose’s voice rang out, sounding excited.

“I can’t believe you were able to get this shot!” Kim added, sounding both shocked and impressed.

“I know, right?” Alya said proudly.

Marinette stopped at the doorway, wondering what all the commotion was about.

Alya was sitting where Adrien usually sat. Rose, Nino, Mylene, Adrien, and Kim surrounded her, with Alya’s phone resting screen-up on the table.

As soon as Marinette noticed the phone—specifically, what was displayed on the phone’s screen—her heart dropped.

Even from the distance away and the angle of the phone, Marinette knew what it was. The image had been burned into her memory whether she liked it or not and she could recognize it from a mile away.

It was Ladybug and Chat, locked in a passionate kiss right after the defeat of Oblivio; the thing that Marinette couldn’t even remember.

And a good chunk of the class seemed to be taken in by it. Unconsciously, Marinette tightly gripped the doorframe.

Alya threw her head back, sighing blissfully. “Guess being akumatized has advantages after all!”

Mylene sighed as well, but seemed a little jealous rather than blissful. “I wish I could’ve seen it myself!”

Rose nodded. “You’re so lucky, Alya!”

Alya was soaking in the comments like a dry sponge. Marinette wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen Alya happier.

Then, a groan echoed from across the room. Alix was sitting her usual seat, feet propped up on the desk. “Gimme a break with that mushy stuff.”

Alya whipped her head around to face Alix. “What?”

Alix answered dryly, “Sorry if I’m not lured in by some kiss after Chat was lounging around to get his picture taken while Ladybug had to do all the work.”

Adrien straightened unusually quickly.

Kim stared at Alix, clueless. “So what? Isn’t that kind of his thing: lightening the mood? Ladybug doesn’t seem to mind.”

Adrien nodded vigorously.

Alix rolled her eyes, tipping her hat just slightly as she addressed Kim. “Oh yeah. Sure she’s used to petsitting by now.”

Max, who’d been sitting at his seat quietly while typing on his phone, finally cut in, “It does seem rather illogical for a superhero to react that way in such a situation.” He showed his phone to everyone who’d been talking, revealing a graph. “Their efficiency as a team is cut severely whenever Chat is busy bantering.”

Markov flew out of Max’s bag, looking confident as he stated, “It’s true! We did the calculations ourselves.”

Max and Markov leaned into each other as they said in unison, “Their efficiency can drop as low as 15%!”

Everyone blinked at the two.

Markov, unphased by the stares, flew over to Alya, hovering in place as he stared at the image. “And this followed the battle yesterday?”

“Yeah?” Alya replied, oblivious to what Markov was implying.

“It’s just not logically consistent,” Markov argued. “A kiss would suggest that they’re a couple, but Ladybug did not state as much.”

After a beep, Markov’s face switched to the footage from yesterday’s battle; specifically, Ladybug’s line of, “And stop calling us a couple!”

Markov’s face switched back as he continued, “The timeframe between then and this kiss doesn’t seem possible.”

Ivan, now turning his attention to the conversation, tilted his head. “Hey, yeah, what’s up with that?”

“Uh—” Alya faltered. “Well—”

The gears seemed to turn in Kim’s head. “Wait, didn’t Oblivio zap them?”

Markov flew to Kim’s side. “That’s correct! They did! Very receptive of you, Kim!”

Kim grinned and put his hands on his hips, looking overly proud of his memory.

Mylene shrugged, confused. “So, what, they kissed before they got their memories back?”

Max swiped through his phone. “That would make sense. In an isolated area with none of their original memories, it could be concluded that—”

Nino interrupted, as if trying to deflect, “Uh—maybe Ladybug just didn’t mean it when she was yellin’ at Oblivio? Couples fight, right?”

It was a mistake on Nino’s part, as Markov looked at he and Alya and replied, “Oh! Actually, you two would be able to confirm when this happened. Did they have their memories at the time or not?”

Alya went stiff as everyone stared at her. She glanced briefly at her phone, and Marinette knew enough about Alya to know that Alya was formulating a non-answer.

“I just left it up for people to decide on the post,” Alya explained with her best “professional journalist” voice, setting her phone down as casually as possible. “A kiss is a kiss. I was just there to get my shot.”

Markov’s optics squinted. “That is… not an ans—”

“Ohhh!” Rose cooed. “What if they fell in love at first sight after they got zapped? That’d be _sooo_ romantic!” She turned to Juleka, who was sitting in the back and hadn’t said a word this whole time. “Right, Juleka?”

Juleka stiffened, faltering under Rose’s gaze. “Well… um… I—”

Kim looked thoughtful. “So they’re meant to be together or something?”

“She must be a romantic at least!” Mylene interjected. “She helped me and Ivan get together, after all!”

Marinette gritted her teeth, needing all her self-control not to just blurt something out. If she’d been gripping the doorframe any tighter, she probably would’ve ruined it.

Nathaniel piped up from the back, arms crossed, “I think it’s awful.”

This time, it was _Adrien_ who stood up. “Why?” he asked, sounding strangely offended.

“They obviously didn’t have their memories,” Nathaniel replied. “What kind of kiss is that? They wouldn’t even know who they are.”

Adrien seemed to hesitate, then countered, “Doesn’t that make it even better? They fell in love with each other so quickly with nothing else in the way.”

Adrien scanned the classroom, as if looking for someone to agree with him. His eyes settled on Chloe, who seemed disinterested in the conversation. “Don’t you think so, Chlo’?”

Chloe let out a light laugh. “You’re so cute, Adrikins. I can’t even believe the rest of you are even arguing about this.”

Adrien smiled, looking pleased with that.

After a pause, Chloe added, “Of _course_ they didn’t have their memories. There’s no way Ladybug would kiss that alley cat otherwise.”

Adrien smile dropped, his mouth now hanging open.

Sabrina adjusted her glasses. “Chloe’s right, as always. She’s Queen Bee. She knows Ladybug. It’s only natural that she’d know about this.”

“She’s _so_ out of her sidekick’s league,” Chloe declared with a smirk.

“Sidekick?” Mylene echoed. “He’s her partner.”

“_Partner,_” Chloe repeated mockingly. “_Please._ He’s always running around and needs Ladybug to tell him what to do. She saves his sorry tail all the time. She needs someone who actually does the job _right._”

There was a sudden thud from behind Chloe, followed by rapid footsteps as Nathaniel dashed over to Alix, who had slammed her head into her desk.

“Alix, what’s wrong?” Nathaniel asked in a panic.

Another slam followed as Alix hit her head on the desk again. She retched with disgust. “_I agree with Chloe._”

Marinette didn’t know what compelled her to step forward into the classroom, but she instantly regretted it. Alya’s eyes were on her in an instant, and if that didn’t make Marinette nervous enough, Alya tried to wave her down, which only drew attention.

“Hey, Marinette!” Alya greeted happily. “Did you see my post yesterday? Pretty sweet, right?”

Marinette bit her own tongue to keep herself from screaming on the spot. Some of the class had turned to her by now, as if eager to get her take on the matter. Others looked disinterested, probably presuming that Marinette would blindly agree with Alya, given that they were best friends.

While she was looking around the class, desperate to find an out but finding none, Marinette idly noted Lila in the back corner of the classroom, curled up in a fetal position.

Given Adrien’s feelings on the matter and Lila’s lack of knowledge on the situation… yeah, it made sense for Lila to make herself scarce.

Looking back at Alya, Marinette cringed at the wide-eyed and happy expression on Alya’s face.

Alya was expectant. She was waiting for Marinette to say that she saw it and saw the attention it got and how she was so happy for the Ladyblog.

Instead, Marinette felt her own mouth move involuntarily and couldn’t stop it before she spoke. “I don’t think you should’ve posted it.”

The smile fell from Alya’s face. Now, even the disinterested students had their eyes on Marinette. _No one_ had expected her to say that.

Stiffly and awkwardly, Marinette made her way around the students, sliding into her seat and pretending to be preoccupied with the contents of her backpack.

Alya was still staring, and Nino awkwardly looked between them before placing a hand on Alya’s shoulder. He said loudly to the rest of the class, “You should’ve seen Chat’s face when he saw that Alya took the picture!”

“Oh!” Rose beamed. “Was he happy that people knew about them now?”

Alya’s gaze lingered on Marinette, then darted over to Rose. She was obviously eager to distract herself from Marinette’s comment, so her happy expression returned. “Oh yeah! He had this big smile on his face. I bet he has it saved somewhere.”

As Rose cooed over the idea, Markov flew closer to Alya. “I don’t understand. Does that confirm that he had his memories, or that he was excited about a kiss he didn’t know about?”

Ivan scratched the back of his head. “Doesn’t Chat love her?”

“Of course he does!” Adrien replied, voice louder than usual.

Max added on, “Precisely. That’s why it’s so unclear. Chat isn’t a deciding factor here.”

Mylene, who was still looking at Marinette, asked, “Wait, so why shouldn’t it be posted then?”

Chloe raised her head smugly, interjecting, “Because nothing should get posted on that trashy tabloid.”

The rest of the class gaped, anticipating the oncoming storm. Marinette tensed, but pretended she didn’t hear.

Alya stood, a fire in her eyes. “_Excuse me?!_ What did you just call my blog?”

“Ooo, did I strike a nerve?” Chloe asked, unafraid and amused. “You heard me. _Trashy tabloid._”

“I am a _journalist!_” Alya declared. “I post only the _best_ stuff and do _all_ my research.”

No one heard the snort from Lila in the back.

Sabrina leaned onto her desk, looking at Alya as she stated matter-of-factly, “Your blog is the only source for Ladybug content. That’s why your ratings are how they are.”

Alya bristled. “Are you saying I’m _bad_ at my job?!”

Nino got between Alya and Chloe, addressing Chloe with, “Hey, she got an interview with Ladybug and Chat loved the picture. Her blog is _amazing._”

“Ohh, I’m sure I can trust her boyfriend to tell me how great her blog is,” Chloe said sarcastically.

The atmosphere was _suffocating_. Now _Nino_ was upset too.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” he asked accusingly. “Are you just mad that you’re not on the blog?”

“As if,” Chloe retorted. “I’m _glad_ I’m not on it. Queen Bee deserves better.” Glancing at Alya, Chloe added, “You should be happy that Ladybug even graced you with an interview.”

Sabrina sat straight, puffing her chest out with her hands clasped together on the desk. “And, from what _we’ve_ heard, someone had to ask Ladybug _for_ you.”

Marinette dared to glance over. She could see the look in Alya’s eyes, and Alya was clearly struggling to just blurt out that she was Rena Rouge. Just in case, Marinette set her backpack to the side, prepared to intervene if she heard anything that she needed to “conveniently” interrupt.

Thankfully, Alya just sputtered, though whether she was torn between what to say or just angry was debatable.

Adrien stepped in, placing a hand on Alya’s shoulder and looking at Chloe with meek strictness (Marinette didn’t know such a thing was possible). “Ladybug said she’d get another interview on ‘Face to Face’ and I’m sure Chat wouldn’t mind one too.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Alya exclaimed, emotionally charged. “_Thank you,_ Adrien!”

Marinette sharpened her gaze. Oh, she remembered 'Face to Face’, alright.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Well, _duh._ You’re practically the only Ladybug blog. Gotta deal with trash if it’s your only option.”

Now Alya was fuming again, with Nino looking helplessly between the two. The entire class seemed engrossed in the whole thing, despite the constant topic changes.

“You don’t even have a blog!” Alya replied. “And you think you can lecture me on mine?”

Chloe pretended to be distracted by her nails. “Big talk coming from someone who’s all about their so-called _journalistic integrity,_” she said mockingly.

Alya clenched her fists. “I do everything a normal journalist would do!”

Sabrina chimed in with a sickly-sweet voice, “Like how you told everyone when that kiss happened?”

Markov flew next to Sabrina, adding, “Yes, you still haven’t told us that!” He clearly wasn’t taking sides, but rather pointing out a fact and even seeming frustrated that he wasn’t being given a straight answer.

Alya’s only response was the sound of her choking on her own pride.

“It's—” Alya hesitated. “—it’s not important!” She insisted. “They kissed, and Nadja did the same thing in Face-to-Face.”

Alya seemed oblivious to the fact that comparing herself to Nadja wasn’t a good thing.

Markov stared for a long moment, processing before stating simply, “That’s intentionally withholding information.”

“No—I’m…” Alya trailed off. The look in her eyes made it clear what she was thinking about.

If she admitted that Ladybug and Chat didn’t have their memories, she’d get berated for how she never disclosed that. If she said they did have their memories, she’s lying and that could be fact-checked. If she tried to give her blog any slack to post as she pleased, she was proving that she wasn’t being professional.

She was trapped in a web of conflict.

There was a short burst of laughter, followed by the sound of a paper being lifted off a desk. “Hey, Alya!”

Alix was sitting next to a surprised Nathaniel, who she’d just snatched a piece of paper from. “Nath was drawing up the hole you’ve been digging yourself into!”

She presented the paper, showing a picture of a funnel spiraling down into infinity; a bottomless pit, essentially.

“Hey!” Nino stepped forward, gesturing his arms outwards. He seemed like he was trying to calm things down, but couldn’t help being angry that someone was insulting his girlfriend. “Look, it's—it’s no big deal! Chat loved it, so—”

Marinette’s voice sounded out, not shouting yet somehow being louder than the noise going on, “What about Ladybug?”

Everything fell silent.

Everyone paused, then looked around at each other before slowly turning their eyes to Marinette. She didn’t flinch, staring at Alya impassively.

“What _about_ Ladybug?” Ivan asked, though genuinely curious and not at all rude.

Marinette maintained a straight face, her gaze never wavering from Alya’s. “How did Ladybug feel about it? You keep talking about Chat and how he liked it, but what about her?”

No one had a proper response to that. A few people opened their mouths, as if to speak, but nothing came out.

Marinette continued in near-monotone, “She’s not a celebrity. I don’t think that picture should’ve been posted because of exactly that; she’s a superhero doing her job, and she doesn’t need this.”

Alya blinked, eyes wide because she probably never expected for Marinette to be against her. Gesturing to her phone, she excused, “It’s not a big deal! It’s just a—”

“And how many times has Ladybug said that she just wants to save Paris and keep things professional?” Marinette asked rhetorically. “That picture, without context, could make people think that Ladybug doesn’t take her job seriously. It’s harder to trust a hero who spends time on romance when they’re supposed to be focusing on Paris.”

Of course, Marinette had thought about this constantly since that photo was posted. As much as Tikki tried to make her forget about it (as usual), Marinette had stared at that picture for hours, fearing the consequences. She’d worked so hard to build up her reputation as someone who could be trusted and would never let her personal issues get in the way of saving someone. What consequences would that photo have; one that she couldn’t even remember being a part of?

Suddenly, Adrien interjected, “There’s nothing wrong with a little romance!”

Marinette stiffened, having not expected Adrien to intervene. She didn’t know if she could go against Adrien.

Luckily, she didn’t have to.

Markov piped up, “Actually, according to statistics, Ladybug is not only more popular than Chat Noir, but when asked who they would call out for if they needed saving, people were most likely to trust Ladybug, as Chat’s consistent flirting makes it appear as if he doesn’t take his job seriously.”

Adrien was helpless in the face of actual numbers and facts. “Wha—bu—”

“Also,” Markov added, “a majority of people who would trust Chat instead were young teenage girls.”

“He’s right,” Max said, adjusting his glasses. “While Chat undeniably has his fangirls, the overwhelming majority is in favor of Ladybug for her quick wits and professionalism. Chat is more of a target for the cat-loving demographic, and while Ladybug’s design may not be as complex as Chat's—”

Marinette felt defensive for a moment, but stayed calm and just made a mental note to talk to Tikki about it later.

“—Ladybug ranks much higher in polls. They’re just facts.”

At this point, Adrien’s mouth was gaped open and letting out no words.

Nino looked between everyone, clearly trying to figure out _something_ he could say here.

“W-well—” he began, “polls don’t matter, right? We were talking about Ladybug being a person, so they’re equal anyway.”

Alix huffed. “But if Chat said 'yes’ and Ladybug said 'no’ and Alya did it anyway, that’s not very equal, is it?”

Alya snapped back, “You don’t know what she said! You weren’t there!”

“But _you_ were, weren’t you?” Ivan asked, confused. “So _you’d_ know.”

“Yeah, just tell us!” Kim demanded.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. “What would Marc call this? Dialog going nowhere? Alya can’t say anything because she knows that she’ll be ruined if she says that Ladybug didn’t consent to the picture getting posted.”

Alya was both pale and fuming; knowing that she was trapped but too angry at being called out.

“Like _you_ can talk for Ladybug, Nathaniel!” she said, pointing an accusing finger in Nathaniel’s direction. “Leave your headcanons to your comics! You’re crazy about Ladybug and everyone knows it!”

Nathaniel seemed struck by that, not even hearing Adrien’s murmur of, “He is?”

Alix stood, slamming her hand down on the desk in front of Nathaniel, looking ready for a fight. “That’s a _low blow,_ Alya. Don’t test me.”

Marinette was honestly in awe of how quickly everyone fell apart when she wasn’t playing peacekeeper.

Chloe chuckled tauntingly. “Well, well, well.” She looked at Alya. “It looks like I might have competition.”

“I’m _nothing_ like you!” Alya yelled. “I’m just defending my blog!”

Rose stepped in. “We understand!” she exclaimed, seeming completely oblivious to the tension in the room.

Mylene stood awkwardly nearby, looking like she wanted to say something but was too timid to face the atmosphere.

Kim had clearly switched sides by this point, no longer on Alya’s. “At least tell us if you got Ladybug’s permission! I met her when she saved me from Animan and she was _super_ nice!” He frowned, looking regretful. “I even know what it’s like to have pictures you don’t want being put all over the internet. Ladybug doesn’t deserve that.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “It’s just a kiss! A-and—even if she _didn’t_ give her okay on this, that’s the price of fame; people take pictures everywhere you go.”

Marinette felt distressed. Her friend—her supposed _best friend_—was undermining Ladybug’s value right in front of her. She’s given her _interviews,_ given her a _miraculous,_ and _this_ was how Alya felt?

“But she’s not a celebrity!” Marinette reminded Alya. “She’s just a hero doing her job and this is just making everything harder for her!”

Alya glared at Marinette, either feeling betrayed (which was almost humorous) or just unable to tell friend from foe at this point. She held her phone up and hissed, “Well, maybe she shouldn’t be kissing someone in front of her favorite blogger’s phone.”

Marinette’s hands tightened into fists. She knew Alya had her faults, but _this?_

Not only had Chat used the “price of fame” argument before (Marinette hadn’t liked it back then either), but Alya’s words kept replaying in Marinette’s mind.

_favorite blogger…_

Suddenly, Adrien’s voice cut in, “Besides, Chat _deserved_ that kiss!”

The room went silent. Everyone turned their gazes to Adrien, who was clearly tense and catching onto the heat of all the arguing.

“_Dude…_” Nino uttered.

Kim blinked at Adrien, asking, “What does _that_ mean?”

Adrien gaped at first, perhaps having not meant to say that, but he didn’t take it back either.

“Well—” he began. “Chat works really hard. He obviously loves and respects Ladybug and this might’ve been his first time really kissing her. She’s been playing hard to get for so long and now, if this is before they got their memories back, having that picture gave him proof that she really does love him.”

It took everything inside Marinette not to go on a rant about how Ladybug definitely did _not_ love Chat. She still didn’t know the details of what happened during the memory wipe, but after a long time of debating with herself, she’d decided that it _didn’t matter._

They didn’t have their memories. Perhaps, yes, in a world where they had no idea who they were, where they came from, or what their interactions with others were, they could’ve had something.

But what did that say about their chances; that they needed to have all that taken away to form a strong bond?

Huffing, Marinette grabbed the straps of her backpack, lifting it up as she stood. The slam of her hand against the desk was intentionally loud and grabbed everyone’s attention.

She spoke, “If Chat respects Ladybug so much, maybe he should’ve respected that she wouldn’t want that picture getting out. Maybe he should’ve understood how bad that could’ve looked for her. Maybe he should’ve seen her as a _person_ that he can’t _possibly_ know inside and out, instead of some bride-to-be who never agreed to _be._”

A cold silence followed as everyone processed what she’d said. Adrien looked shocked that Marinette would ever challenge him like that, but Marinette was fuming too much to care.

Then, the class _erupted._ Everyone but Marinette were suddenly talking and shouting all at once, their voices all drowning each other out and making it impossible to tell which ones were directed at her.

Marinette herself was too tired for it. With a sigh, she put her backpack on and slipped out of the classroom.

Closing the door behind her, Marinette leaned against the wall next to it, slumping to the floor. Slowly, she turned to her purse and opened it, temporarily ignoring the sympathetic Tikki looking back up at her as she dug around for her phone.

Pulling the phone out, Marinette swiped through her contacts until she came across the one with a turtle icon. With a breath, Marinette called the number and promptly lifted the phone to her ear.

The phone rang for only a few seconds before Fu answered, “Hello? Marinette?”

Marinette nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see. “Hey.”

She paused, considering everything that had just happened, then asked,

“What would you think of Ladybug having her own blog?”


	2. Holding All the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette explains how her blog is going to work to a curious Master Fu.

Fu watched quietly as Marinette set a small box on the floor. When Marinette opened it, Fu noted the note cards are the inside, clearly drawn on.

“What are these for?” he asked, unable to help his curiosity.

Marinette looked up at him with a smile, having been clearly hoping for that question. “While I was setting up the blog, I thought up some ideas that I wanted to run by you and Wayzz.”

Wayzz peeked over from the tiny cups of tea he’d been having alongside Tikki. Intrigued, he flew over, sitting next to Fu with a cup still in his paws.

Marinette continued pulling out cards until there were seven laid out on the floor. On each one were easily recognizable symbols.

Ladybug. Cat. Fox. Bee. Turtle. Peacock. Butterfly.

Fu looked on with interest. “Each of these will play a part in this _blog_ you’re making?” The term ‘blog’ still sounded foreign coming from him.

Marinette nodded. Looking down, she gently set the Peacock and Butterfly away from the others, making an obvious space between those two and the other five.

Gesturing to the five, Marinette explained, “These represent the different types of posts I’ll make.”

Flipping over the ladybug card, Marinette showed that the other side had ladybugs drawn on it.

“The ladybug posts will be anything about me. If I’m going to go somewhere for an event or just need to address issues, I’ll make a recording and post it with the ladybug symbol.

Moving to the next, the cat, Marinette pointed to it then flipped it over, revealing drawings of various akumatized citizens. “Akuma alerts. The instant I know about an akuma, I’ll warn people about it with a cat post.”

Wayzz piped up, “Did you chose the black cat for that because it represents destruction?”

Marinette beamed. “That’s the idea.”

She glanced back at her cards and pointed to the fox. At first, there was a hesitation, like Marinette was in a trance staring at that symbol.

Fu said nothing, knowing that she was thinking about Rena Rouge.

Marinette shook her head, snapping herself out of it, then flipped over the card. Flowers, plus signs, and clouds covered the back.

“I want the fox posts to be good, positive thoughts. I want people to feel welcome on my blog, and like they know I’m doing my best to keep this city happy.”

She glanced up at Fu, then smiled sheepishly. “I might need some wise quotes from you to add to posts, Master.”

It wasn’t often Fu saw Marinette in her element–creation–so he was _extremely_ pleased. “I wouldn’t mind. Continue.”

Marinette, satisfied, returned to her cards. She flipped the bee over, showing what looked to be a civilian facing off against someone who’d just been akumatized. “The Bee posts would teach self-defense in case anyone ever has to stare down a supervillain’s powers.”

Wayzz took a sip of his tea. “How would you predict what power they might have?”

“I can’t,” Marinette admitted, “but Hawk Moth has given similar powers before, and not all of his champions can fight.”

Marinette raised her hands to be level with her neck, then grabbed one hand with the other. “Prime Queen couldn’t do well in hand-to-hand combat. If there’s ever someone else like that, people should know how to deal with them, at least until we get there.”

She corrected herself, stammering a bit, “I-I mean, not that I’m going to _tell_ anyone to go up and fight them, but–”

Fu chuckled. “We trust you, Marinette. You’re right. It would be beneficial for people to know that they’re not always helpless in the face of Hawk Moth’s victims.”

Wayzz shifted, looking eager as he stared down at the card he matched. “What about the turtle?”

With a grin, Marinette flipped the turtle card over, revealing a drawing of a beach with calm waters. “Calming techniques. It’ll definitely be one of the most important posts.”

Fu caught on quickly. “This is for… _preventing_ an akuma?”

“Yes!” Marinette confirmed, looking excited. “Stress relieving, breathing tips, and maybe even some recipes? I know that people should learn how to defend themselves in case an akuma actually takes over someone, but it’d be better to never have that akuma at all, right?”

Fu nodded, though honestly a bit speechless. Marinette really seemed to have everything planned out.

From the table, Tikki asked knowingly, “And what if someone still gets akumatized?”

Marinette gave a grateful look back at Tikki, then placed a hand on the peacock card. “If that happens…”

She flipped the card over. There was a drawing of her open yoyo. “I was hoping I could link the yoyo’s tracker up to the website so that people know where I am while I’m fighting an akuma. That way, people know where to stay away from if they can.”

She promptly reassured, “I’ll turn off the tracking if I have to go somewhere to de-transform, just in case reporters or camera people end up following the tracker.”

Reaching for both the peacock card and the butterfly card, Marinette held both of them up. “Now, these two are special, because they won’t be posts. They’ll just be tabs that people can click on to see instead.”

Fu and Wayzz nodded, partly in anticipation. They wondered simultaneously what the butterfly one could be.

After setting the peacock card down, Marinette turned the butterfly card over in her hand, revealing a butterfly flying along the card. “The butterfly tab… is for finding akuma.”

She set the card down on the floor, continuing, “If anyone sees an akuma, they can take a picture and send it to me, along with their location. If I’m not doing anything, I can rush over there right away and hopefully catch it before the akuma possesses their victim.”

Wayzz, now finished with his tea, set the cup aside and approached the card. He picked it up, staring at the butterfly momentarily before looking up at Marinette. “You _are_ busy a lot though. I don’t know if you’ll even be able to catch half of the akuma that people see.”

“That’s okay,” Marinette replied, taking the card back with a smile. “Besides, that’s not _actually_ what it’s for.”

Wayzz and Fu glanced at each other, confused.

Marinette set the seven cards off to the side, then dug back inside her box. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper, then set it on the floor and began to unfold it.

When it was fully opened, the drawing on it seemed to be of Paris, or at least what Marinette could draw on one piece of paper while it was still obvious that it was Paris.

“There’s one thing no one will know about it,” Marinette explained, pulling a purple marker out from her purse.

Fu and Wayzz said nothing, but she’d clearly taken all of their attention.

“I’m keeping track of _every_ picture they send,” she said. Popping the cap off her marker, she looked down at the paper. “So if the akuma was _here…_”

Marinette drew a tiny butterfly on the lower-left quarter of her map.

“and I go there and figure out that it came from _this_ direction from the picture…”

She drew a dotted arc along the paper, outlining where the butterfly could’ve come from. This left most of the top-left and bottom-right quarters selected, along with the entire upper-right quarter.

“_then,_ I add that with other akuma I’d keep track of…”

Fu and Wayzz watched as Marinette began to draw multiple butterflies all over the map. Dotted lines were drawn in arcs everywhere, making the potential spaces smaller and smaller.

By the end, there were three small outlined circles on the pages. Right before popping the cap back on her marker, Marinette wrote initials inside each one:

**HM**

“we’d find Hawk Moth’s base, or his bases,” Marinette said. Meeting Wayzz and Fu’s gazes, Marinette stared on with confidence.

“And then, we’d find Hawk Moth.”


	3. Switching Seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from when the seats are being switched in class.
> 
> ([the new seat layout](https://66.media.tumblr.com/b6e02eeeef8ec8949915c5a106503a9e/tumblr_inline_prfpgibPFb1ukzws8_1280.png))

Marinette settled down in her new seat–window side of the class, “aisle” seat, third row back– understanding the circumstances at hand. She was admittedly a _bit_ salty that Lila had her original seat, but Alya had avoided eye contact with her when she walked in and Marinette wanted _none_ of that. Maybe she was too soft on the matter, but she understood why Alya was upset, even if she didn’t agree with it.

The problem though, was that Lila seemed so darn _close._ Thankfully, Lila was forced to look back if she wanted to stare at Marinette smugly–something that could potentially get the attention of Miss Bustier–but in a way, that was worse, since Marinette didn’t have to worry about Lila’s faces at all when Lila was in the back of the class before.

Plus, students tended to like the window seat if they were on the window side of class, and she was too nice to get in the way of that, so aisle seat it was.

Marinette drummed her fingers absentmindedly on her desk, trying not to think about it. Thankfully, not thinking about Adrien was a shockingly easy task, unlike the last time she’d moved seats, though unwillingly.

Suddenly, a voice rang out to her left. “Uh…”

Marinette blinked, straightening just slightly, then looked up to her left. Ivan was standing there, looking a tad awkward.

“Hey, Ivan,” she greeted politely. He seemed to have nothing against her during the “Ladyblog onslaught,” so she had no reason to think that he had ill intent. Still, since he was obviously addressing her, she asked, “Something wrong?”

Ivan pursed his lips, as if thinking about what to say, then pointed to the seat next to her. “Can I sit there?”

Marinette glanced down at her seat, then back up at him. “You mean… me moving over, or–”

“Yeah,” he answered with a nod.

She stared blankly, wordlessly asking him why he’d want that.

Ivan scratched the back of his head. “I… don’t really get it–” His eyes darted over briefly to Lila. “–but…”

“_Oh,_” Marinette cut in, immediately understanding. Straightening, her eyes went wide as she repeated, “Oh!”

She shuffled about, quickly gathering her things. “Yeah, sure, of course! Is that okay with you?”

Ivan nodded again, watching as she slid comfortably to the other side of the seat. He sat down next to her, a soft, “Yes!” resounding from Nathaniel in the back, who’d just fist pumped the air.

The classroom door clicked, and in walked a smiling Miss Bustier. As she noticed the classroom, however, she paused, the smile fading to a confused frown.

She blinked, eyes scanning the moved seats, but she said nothing as she walked to her desk, likely thinking that it was none of her business.

Just before class started, Ivan and Marinette shared a smile.


	4. The Views From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya reacts to the existence of Ladybug's new blog.

Alya was on some sort of emotional high. Her blog was rising in traffic every day, people always eager to see that amazing LadyNoir kiss. Comments went on and on, most thrilled about the kiss and talking about how LadyNoir was finally canon.

Alya let them believe it. After all, it’s not like it was a big deal, right? Their views wouldn’t have any impact on anything, so why should Alya bother correcting them?

The same applied to her class. Sure, they might’ve been _literally_ divided now (with the “Ladybug deserves better” classmates being on one side of the class and the “Ladyblog forever” being on the other), but that just meant that Alya had more people around her who shared her worldview.

Even if it meant that Marinette didn’t sit next to her anymore…

Alya’s phone dinged, indicating yet another new comment. Another thrill went up her spine, Alya eagerly scrolling up to see the comment appear.

_‘So… you deceived us?’_

Alya blinked. Where’d they get _that_ idea?

Suddenly, her phone dinged again, and another comment appeared.

_‘I really thought they were a thing?’_

Another ding, followed by another.

_‘Are you doing stuff like this all the time? I trusted this blog!’  
_

_‘Man, now I feel terrible. Poor Ladybug.’_

More comments were beginning to swarm in, to the point where Alya had to turn her notifications off due to the excessive dinging noises.

People were talking, saying that Alya lied to them, saying that they were hurt by what she’d done to Ladybug.

She couldn’t understand. What happened?

Then, another comment appeared, this time with a link. Alya had discouraged links on her blog, but the user had disguised it so it could be posted anyway.

Alya now felt determined to get to the bottom of this. She copied the text, edited it into a proper link, then went there.

She was brought to a page called ‘LadyBugOut’, which was an obvious blog. Alya could imagine that it was a combination of “Ladybug” and “Bug Out,” which was Ladybug’s catchphrase whenever she left.

Alya felt a tinge of salt that the blog looked better than hers.

The banner, aside from having the title of the blog, had the tagline, “Directly from the source!”

Alya didn’t entirely understand that at first, almost wondering if Lila had made a blog before dismissing the idea outright. Lila would never do that to her.

The blog itself had one single post, which stunned Alya. How did this post have so many views, and how did the blog have so many people following it? Was it promoted on the news and Alya just didn’t hear about it?

The single post was a video post with the symbol of the ladybug miraculous in the top-left corner, alongside the date.

It was posted that very day, and the video’s thumbnail was Ladybug looking directly at the camera.

Alya’s breath caught in her throat.

Without a word, she clicked on the video.

Ladybug came to life, seeming to be positioning whatever camera she was using. With a smile, she said, “There!” and backed away. Alya noted that Ladybug’s yoyo was missing from her waist.

In fact, not only that, but Ladybug’s outfit looked different. It was more refined, like she’d made some sort of transformative life change and adjusted her outfit to make it clear.

“Hello, everyone!” Ladybug said, waving a hand. Clasping her hands together at her waist, she continued, “I’m sure you’re all wondering what a superheroine is doing, making their own blog.”

She took a breath. “Well, I’ve been on many interviews since I’ve started being a superhero, and most of them try to pry into my personal life. I’ve always been worried that what people see on TV and from videos people made can be taken the wrong way. My privacy has been invaded and it feels as if people who interview me forget that I have another life outside of being a hero.

“_So,_ I decided that it’d be better to get things directly from the source instead. I’ll be posting multiple videos to update people on everything I can, and everyone can get an idea of who I really am.”

Standing professionally with her hands on her hips, she nodded. “I’m open to letting people ask questions, but keep them out of my personal life, alright? It’s important that I keep my identity a secret, after all!”

She paused. Alya felt tense, her hands tight around her phone like she was trying to crush it.

Ladybug looked around, then stepped closer to the camera. Her voice quiet, she added, “Also, I have something important to address. I know there have been… _rumors,_ flying around about me and Chat Noir, especially in light of some images floating around.”

Sternly, she insisted, “That kiss _did_ happen, but it was taken out of context. I was under the spell of Oblivio, who had wiped _my_ memory _and_ Chat’s. I don’t remember what happened then to make us kiss, but I want to be clear that I _don’t_ love Chat and we’re _not_ dating. Also, for anyone wondering about the other image on ‘Face to Face’, _that_ was taken back when Dark Cupid was filling people with hate, I only kissed Chat to break the spell that Dark Cupid had on him. I didn’t approve to either of those pictures being made public.”

She frowned, sighing. “I’m sure this will disappoint a lot of people. I know that some people were excited, but this is the truth. Chat may have feelings for me, and we might banter from time to time, but… well…”

In a moment of vulnerability, Ladybug stared at the camera, looking nervous but resolved in what she was going to say. “_I’m in love with someone else._”

Breathing up, she clarified, “_But…_ I’ve already made it my mission to not let my feelings interfere with my job. I’ve tried my best to stay professional, and I want _everyone_ to know that they can trust me to focus on the task at hand and not to get distracted by dating people as Ladybug.”

She gave the camera a smile. She stepped up, then seemingly placed her hand on the camera itself. “I hope everyone understands, and I’m looking forward to everyone seeing the real Ladybug.”

Following a wave of her hand, the video ended.

Alya could do nothing but stare at her phone, her hands shaking.

Then, she dropped it, but made no attempts to pick it up. She was frozen.

…She was _ruined._

_Ladybug, how could you?_


	5. Don't Kiss But Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After LadyBugOut's first ever post, Ladybug talks to Chat about it.

Ladybug wouldn’t admit it, but she wasn’t looking forward to patrol. Sure, Chat had given her the okay to make the LadyBugOut blog, but it wasn’t like he looked totally happy about it.

Sighing, Ladybug waited patiently at the usual starting point for patrols; one of Paris’ rooftops. Part of her hoped that Chat wouldn’t come, but with how unlucky she was at times, she doubted it.

After a few minutes, Ladybug heard the familiar click of Chat’s boots. Pushing herself to a stand, Ladybug turned, giving him a smile and hoping for the best.

“Good evening, Chat,” she greeted politely.

No answer. Chat was staring off into the distance, distracted.

“Chat?” Ladybug called, hoping that this wasn’t another “Frozer” situation.

Thankfully, Chat snapped back to reality, looking over at her. “Ah… yes, good evening, m'lady.”

He was so _obvious._ Ladybug got straight to the point. “Did you see my video?”

Chat’s fake ears perked. “Oh–of course I did! I’m _always_ watching you, after all. You know that.”

Even the joke sounded half-hearted. The average person might’ve not been able to tell, but Ladybug could.

Ladybug took things a step further. “What’d you think?”

Chat blinked, pausing like he needed to formulate a response.

“You were gorgeous as always, Bugaboo. I like the new look.”

Ladybug raised a brow. Turning away from him, she sat back down on the roof. “I was asking about what I said; me revealing the truth to everyone.”

She couldn’t see it, but she imagined that Chat’s tail twitched. She heard Chat approach, then saw him sit down next to her out of the side of her vision.

“Well, you were always the more cautious one,” he said.

“What does _that_ mean?” she asked skeptically.

“Oh, nothing!” Chat insisted, holding his hands up in defense. “I just didn’t know you took that fantasy so seriously until you told me!”

Ladybug bit back the obvious response of _“how did you not know?”_

Instead, she echoed, “Fantasy?”

Chat nodded. “You know I support you, m’lady–”

Ahuh.

“–so I would never stand in the way of you making a point–”

_Ahuh._

“–but that fantasy wasn’t hurting anyone, that’s all.”

…That reasoning sounded strangely familiar, but Ladybug couldn’t put her finger on it.

“So I was just supposed to sit back and let everyone believe a lie?” Ladybug asked.

Chat recoiled. “W-well…” He cleared his throat, eyes darting around. “I mean, it’s the rule of famous people everywhere. You don’t have to correct something that works out for you in the long run.”

“How does that work out for me in the long run?”

“Doesn’t it sound better?” Chat persisted. Wrapping an arm around Ladybug, he leaned close. “Ladybug and Chat Noir, two lovers who are closer than any other couple in the world, protecting each other no matter what!”

Ladybug squinted. She placed a hand to his chest, gently pushing him away. “I’m not lying to the public for some sort of publicity stunt, even if it ‘’made me look good.’’”

Chat crossed his arms, looking troubled. “Bugaboo, I don’t think you understand how fame works. You don’t just _tell_ people negative stuff about you.”

“What would _you_ know about it?” she asked, pulling her legs up and resting her cheek on her knees.

Chat flinched. “Uh–” He rubbed the back of his head. “Well, I’m a hero just like you, m’lady! Just because I’m the playful one doesn’t mean I don’t know my way around fame!”

Ladybug clicked her tongue. “So, how is what I said negative then? I don’t date as a superhero because it makes me look unprofessional.”

“It’s all about our chemistry.”

Ladybug jerked up, dumbfounded. “Wh–_Chat–_”

“No, really!” Chat turned his whole body to face her, looking serious. “The world already knows that I’m in love with you! It looks bad when you tell people that you can’t return my feelings! They’ll think we don’t have synergy!”

“That’s not my problem!” Ladybug said. “I’m not going to lie–” As Chat tried to interject, she foresaw what he was about to say and stressed, “–or just _not tell the truth_ out of some need to keep people thinking that we’re a perfect team.”

Her fingertips against her forehead, Ladybug sighed. “And I _told you_ that I was in love with someone else. What would they think if I ever confessed, told them I was Ladybug, and they asked about you?”

Chat seemed to bristle at the idea. “You–you said that no one could know our ide–”

“–for now, yes, but I mean _after_ Hawk Moth is defeated,” Ladybug cut in. “It’s dangerous _now,_ but it won’t be once Hawk Moth is gone.”

Chat hunched over, almost pouting. “I-it’s not a big deal. Just tell them we broke up.”

She tensed. “Do you want to be a couple _that_ badly?! I just told you, I’m not going to lie to–”

Chat glared, meeting her gaze. “–But you’re doing it right now!”

Ladybug froze, her mouth half-open from when she’d been talking. Her mind processed what Chat said and what he could be implying.

“You–” She blinked, unable to believe what was happening right now. “You–you seriously–you _still_ think I’m in love with you?! You still think I’m in _denial?!_”

Chat frowned disapprovingly. “Well, even if you weren’t, you just said you wouldn’t date anyone as Ladybug. It’s no wonder you’d wanna stay friends.”

“That’s not–” Ladybug shook her head in disbelief. “–Why would we be having this conversation right now if I was in love with you?”

“You already said why.”

“I’m _not_ in denial!” Ladybug insisted. “I’m sorry, Chat, but I _don’t_ love you!”

Chat squinted at her, not saying anything for a long moment. For a second, Ladybug thought he might actually think about what she said.

Then, he leaned closer, arms crossed.

“Prove it.”

“Prove–” She raised a brow. “Prove _what?_”

“Give me a chance,” Chat requested with a straight face. “Kiss me.”

“Wh–_kiss you?_” Ladybug repeated, flabbergasted.

Chat shifted out of his position. Placing his hands on the rooftop, he leaned in Ladybug’s direction. His face was inches away from hers, his gaze firm. His anger faded just slightly to something fonder.

“I remember seeing that kiss with Dark Cupid,” he said softly. “You enjoyed it. With the Oblivio kiss too, you enjoyed that too.”

Ladybug said nothing, just staring at him with her mouth hanging open.

Chat continued as if he was saying something romantic, “_Show me_ that you don’t love me. Kiss me and tell me that you didn’t like it. Then I’ll believe you.”

When Ladybug remained speechless, Chat began to lean forward, his expression not changing. It was like he was testing her.

Finally, Ladybug snapped into action. “_No!_”

Putting a hand on Chat’s face, she pushed him away, hard enough that he had to catch himself back into a sitting position.

Ladybug scrambled, recoiling and moving backward with her hands and feet. Firmly, she insisted, “No, I’m _not_ kissing you!”

Chat sat there, staring at Ladybug with a neutral gaze. He rubbed his face–where Ladybug had shoved–then raised his brows like someone who’d just proven their point. “See?”

Ladybug could hardly form a response. Their entire conversation had felt like they were talking in different languages. She knew her partner could be a little uncooperative, but she couldn’t _fathom_ his leaps in logic. She had no clue where he got this idea that they were made for each other and that he just had to keep trying to get what he wanted; that she just needed to see him for “who he was.”

Steadying her breathing and trying to ignore the pounding in her ears, she stood, hovering over Chat her fists to her sides.

“That is _not–_” She paused, realizing that there was a hiss in her tone. She swallowed, trying to stay calm, then continued.

“I don’t have to prove _anything_ to you,” she said in a low tone. “Just because I kissed you _then_ doesn’t mean I have to kiss you _now._”

Placing a hand to her chest, she added, “You can’t tell me that you know what I’m thinking. I keep things inside so they don’t interfere with our work, but _none of that_–”

Chat went to speak up, but Ladybug stepped forward, the sheer _weight_ of her stance forcing him into silence.

“–I repeat, _none_ of that has anything to do with feelings for you. I don’t know where you got your ideas, Chat, or what makes you think you can keep twisting everything I’m saying. You’re a good partner, and love should be earned. I won’t deny that. But you’re not perfect, _I’m_ not perfect, and we’re _not_ a perfect team.”

She shook, but remained firm in her tone. “I don’t _owe_ you love, Chat. We’re a _team_ and we’re doing a _job_ for the sake of _Paris._ Maybe you deserve someone who loves you, but _no one_ deserves _anyone’s_ love if they’re not _offered it_ first.”

With a breath, she reached for her yoyo. It had opened somehow during their conversation, but nothing seemed particularly off about it otherwise, so Ladybug closed it and presented it to Chat.

“You said you’d support me. We were chosen to protect Paris together. I’m doing everything I can to keep things focused on that.”

She turned, taking a few steps away, then turned her head to Chat. Her gaze was neutral, but her eyes were tense.

“I hope you’ll do the same the next time we see each other, but for now, I suggest you go home. I can handle patrol myself.”

She sent her yoyo off into the distance, then let it pull her away into the night.

* * *

Marinette’s transformation fell as she dropped onto her bed from her balcony. She stumbled on the unsteady surface, catching herself as her body went forwards.

She heard Tikki fly out and float away from her, but couldn’t see it, her head bowed so low that her hair shadowed out her face.

Tikki went to speak, but stopped as Marinette slowly fumbled out of bed, saying nothing.

“M-marinette? What’s the matter?”

Marinette shakily grabbed the stair railing, then descended. As her feet hit the floor, she hunched, placing a hand on her face.

Tikki flew down, concern in her eyes. “Are you okay? What happened? Is it Chat?”

“_Chat,_” Marinette uttered slowly. She breathed, then raised her head to look at Tikki, eyes wide as if she’d seen a ghost.

“Tikki, it was–” She paused, unable to form complete sentences. “–I just never thought anyone could… and for someone they loved. He…this idea of love…I…”

She trailed off. She was still staring at Tikki, but it was as if she was looking _through_ her.

Then, slowly, Marinette turned her head, her eyes darting around the other side of the room, seemingly with no specific target in mind.

Tikki called out softly, “Marinette?”

Without a word, Marinette headed straight for a set of drawers on top of her table. She nearly knocked over the chair in the process, as if she’d had tunnel vision and didn’t see it.

Tikki followed, paws stretched out to Marinette to offer comfort. “Marinette, please say something.”

Marinette’s head rose at Tikki’s voice, but she didn’t turn to her. Instead, she opened the top drawer and reached inside, grabbing something.

“Tikki, here,” she finally said, tossing whatever she’d grabbed in Tikki’s direction.

Tikki flailed, but caught the item successfully.

She looked and saw a familiar-looking macaron concealed in a clear plastic wrapper.

“But…” Tikki paused. “this is–”

A loud ripping noise cut her off. Tikki jerked her head up, seeing that Marinette had torn one of her pictures of Adrien off the wall.

Then, she ripped another. And another.

And another.

Tikki dropped the macaron in shock. Flying up to Marinette, she asked loudly, “What are you doing?!”

Marinette didn’t respond, moving swiftly and without order as she continued to pull photos of Adrien off her walls.

The pictures fluttered down pathetically from Marinette’s grasp as she released one after another. They scattered along the table and floor, some facing upwards and some not.

In no time at all, there were none left on the wall.

As if she were in a trance, Marinette turned, striding over to the other side of the room and passing Tikki completely.

Tikki watched, having no idea what to do. When Marinette stepped behind the large chest in the room and placed her hands on it, Tikki let out a gasp.

“No!”

Marinette pushed forward with as much adrenaline-charged force as she could muster. Thrust forward, the chest fell over, the momentum opening the lid just enough to sending half of Adrien’s birthday gifts onto the floor.

Then, the room went quiet.

Marinette stared emptily at the mess she’d made. The macaron. The pictures. The gifts.

She eased back. She slumped against the wall. She panted. Her chest heaved from her heavy breaths.

Tikki didn’t say a word, but floated slowly towards Marinette. In a way, she was afraid to startle her.

Marinette sunk down to the floor, still breathing heavily as she covered her face. She didn’t sob, but she was clearly shaken.

Tikki lowered herself to be level with Marinette’s shoulder, then placed a paw on it gently.

Quietly, Marinette said, “I don’t want to be like that anymore.”

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face, staring at her with sympathy.

Marinette breathed. “Tikki–”

“Shh,” Tikki whispered, placing her paws on Marinette’s face. She pressed her forehead to Marinette’s cheek, offering the small amount of warmth she had. “It’s okay.”


	6. Blog Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu talks to Marinette about bringing in new heroes.

Marinette guessed that Master Fu noticed her smile as he asked, “So, is LadyBugOut going well?”

She smiled wider, almost to the point where her cheeks hurt. She took a big sip of her tea, then let out a satisfied breath before setting the cup down. “It’s going _amazing,_ Master Fu. I’m starting to really _like_ being Ladybug—_I mean, not that I didn’t before, it was fine—_”

“I understand,” Fu cut in with a calm smile.

“Right,” she said, slightly embarrassed. “Anyway, it feels like I have real _power_ now. Before, I just saved Paris from akuma, and of course that was enough for my job, but now it really feels like I have _control_ and…” She placed a hand to her chest, eyes closed and clearly reminiscing. “I’m making a difference.”

“You are!” Wayzz chimed in. “Most heroes have become more careful as time goes on because of the advancement of technology, but you’ve used it to your advantage.”

Marinette could only grin, becoming sheepish at the praise. Part of her wanted to downplay it, but she was doing good work and knew that she’d only be praised more if she denied it.

“And Chat Noir?” Fu prodded. “How’s your partnership?”

With that question alone, Marinette’s smile faltered. She avoided making eye contact with Fu, pretending that it was of the utmost importance to pick up her tea and take a drink before responding.

It wasn’t that she hated Chat. Things were just… _complicated._ Moving on from Adrien was a priority of hers, but she had no interest in Chat Noir despite his obvious advances on her. Even if he _could_ be a good partner in battle, he made her uncomfortable in a romantic sense.

She couldn’t tell Fu that though.

“Ah, me and Chat?” she asked, acting as though she were thinking about it. “It’s good! It’s great! I mean, I’m Ladybug, so making connections, having everyone get along… it’s kind of my thing, you know?”

Neither Fu nor Wayzz responded immediately. Pursing her lips nervously, she dared to glance back at Fu, only becoming more nervous at his neutral expression. She couldn’t read it at all.

Finally, after an agonizing few seconds, Fu set his cup of tea down. “Marinette, there’s something I’ve been meaning to speak with you about.”

“Ah.” She looked down at her lap, ashamed. “I’m sorry. Whatever I did, I swear I'll—”

“You’re not in trouble, Marinette. You haven’t done anything wrong,” Fu assured. He paused, then looked off at the window, brows furrowed. “It is _I_ who has done something wrong.”

Marinette jerked up, thoroughly confused. “I—_you,_ Master?”

Wayzz nodded. “Do you remember Scarlet Moth?”

“Of course?” She raised a brow at Fu. “What does that have to do with it?”

Fu sighed. “When you came in on Heroes’ Day to retrieve the miraculouses, I told you that I knew that Hawk Moth would one day realize what kind of power the butterfly miraculous truly gave him.” He lowered his head, almost as if to bow for forgiveness. “It is, in full, _my fault_ that you weren’t prepared. Had it not been for your allies, Hawk Moth would have taken your miraculouses.”

“Master…” She hesitated. “I, those allies—”

Fu raised a hand. “You don’t have to say a word, Marinette, and I don’t want to hear you take blame for your actions. You, as Ladybug, won against Hawk Moth, and while your allies _did_ come through for you on Heroes’ Day, they ultimately succumbed to Hawk Moth’s influence for their own reasons.”

He stood with a resolute gaze, turning to head to the gramophone. “It goes without saying that you’ll need new allies. _Permanent_ allies.”

She gaped, then tilted her head. “But… you told me before that it was dangerous to have more miraculouses released?”

“I did,” he admitted. He unlocked the gramophone accordingly, then took the Miracle Box and turned around. Approaching Marinette, he knelt down to the floor and set the box down. “But with the efficiency that akuma are being dealt with, I don’t doubt that Hawk Moth may lose patience. He may pull another stunt as he did during Heroes’ Day.”

He opened the Miracle Box to present the miraculouses. “And if he does, I want you to have allies you’ll be familiar with by the time it happens; allies who have experience and who are prepared for the job. It’s riskier to have you constantly running to me than to have a few heroes nearby who will be ready to act sooner than you could get the miraculouses from me.”

Marinette hummed in thought as she stared down at all of the miraculouses. What Fu said made sense; having to come up with matches for miraculouses on the fly was difficult, like Lucky Charm without any guarantee that there was a right path. She’d been lucky that all of her choices had worked out, but even then, hadn’t it been her own instruction and planning that resolved things in the first place?

“…Wait.” She looked back up. “But won’t I know their identities? I’ve always picked new heroes.”

“And you still will,” Fu replied, “but only in a way.”

Marinette was certain that her confusion was blatantly showing on her face.

“No matter how your choices turned out, Marinette, you still made good ones in the moment. You were able to take what little time you had and turn it into a victory. I’ll still use my own instincts to decide who your allies will be, but I want your input as well.”

“So, like a list?” she asked. “A list of possible choices and what’s good or bad about them?”

Fu nodded.

Marinette frowned and scratched her cheek. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Master Fu, but… “Aren’t you worried I’ll figure out someone’s identity?”

He shook his head. “You have no way of knowing whether or not I’ll pick from your list, and you’ve been very diligent as Ladybug. You stuck firmly to the rule of not revealing your identity to Chat Noir and you’ve so rarely wondered about who he is. I trust you not to pry into the lives of your fellow teammates, and if you _did_ manage to figure one out, I trust that you’d report it back to me.”

“That…That’s true.” She nodded to herself. Looking down at her teacup, she raised it to her lips and chugged down the rest of the tea. It was still warm, which she was thankful for. “I won’t let you down, Master.”

He held his hand out and she handed the cup over. “I’m sure you won’t.”

Standing with new resolve in her chest, Marinette bid the two farewell and headed out the door.

Wayzz waited until she was completely gone to turn to Fu, a knowing smile on his face. “Master, you plan to pick out every single hero from her list, don’t you?”

Fu simply smiled in response, finishing off his own tea before replying, “A respectable guardian knows how to pick their allies, and she has far better instincts than I did at her age.”


	7. A Fence of Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, in the midst of writing her list, decides to patch things up with Kagami.

Marinette hummed to herself as she was heading back towards the bakery, staring down at her list with an unsure gaze.

“Max is smart,” she muttered to herself, “and he has good reflexes from gaming, but he gets way too into his own head. That could be a _huge_ problem…”

Tikki poked her head out, looking around to ensure it was safe before speaking up. “How many people are you adding, Marinette? You already have half of the class on there!”

“Well, I want it to be _extensive!_” Marinette argued in a hushed tone. She pouted, glancing over her list once more. “…Do you think Jagged Stone would have time for a miraculous?”

“_Master Fu is not going to pick Jagged Stone._”

“He _might,_” Marinette disagreed. “…He’d definitely like the superhero angle.”

“_Marinette!_”

“I know!” She huffed, even as she sketched Jagged Stone’s picture and general traits on her list, regardless of what Tikki had said. Sighing, she admitted, “I guess he _would_ be outted in a week anyway.”

A noise in the distance caught her attention. She stopped walking, gaze drawn to her school. The doors were cracked open and she could hear an occasional clinking noise.

Ah, fencing classes. She’d almost forgotten. It’d been a while since she’d tried out herself before swiftly losing the open spot to—

Marinette paused, looking down at her list thoughtfully. Tikki peered up at her, confusion written across her features.

“What is it?”

“Tikki,” she began, “…what do you think about Kagami? For the list, I mean.”

“Kagami?” Tikki didn’t seem opposed to the suggestion, but rather surprised. “I thought you didn’t like her?”

“It’s not—” Marinette’s cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. “It’s not that I don’t like her. She…” Sighing, she continued, “she was in my way of getting to Adrien.”

It sounded even worse when she said it out loud. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Marinette headed up the stairs, staying out of view but where she could peek in to see what was going on. She drew a quick but recognizable Kagami on her list, mulling over what traits she knew about her and writing them down thusly.

_determined_

_strives for perfection_

_never hesitates_

She peeked into the school just in time see Kagami - with the red suit, there was no doubt it was her - strike her opponent and practically knock them over. Marinette winced at the poor individual before writing down _merciless_ on the list. She was quickly realizing that some of the traits she was writing could be considered both a pro _and_ a con, so she added a separate column for such things.

She was so focused on adding and adjusting her list that she didn’t know how much time had passed. It was only once Tikki was patting at her arm that she snapped out of it.

“What?” she asked, looking down at her purse to meet Tikki’s gaze.

“_The class is ending,_” Tikki warned in a hushed whisper.

“The class—” Marinette stiffened, looking at the school, then at the sky as if to get a gauge of the time. She stood up in a rush, rifling through her bag to get it open so she could stuff her list inside.

Just as she was about to drop it in though, she froze, conflict in her eyes. She glanced back at the school doors, debating with herself, then finally dropped her list into her bag. She didn’t leave, however.

“Lecture me later if this goes wrong,” Marinette murmured.

Tikki tilted her head. “What do you—”

She was cut off as the doors opened fully and students started leaving. Tikki ducked her head back into the purse while Marinette stayed firmly in place, watching everyone pass by. Some people noticed her, whereas others didn’t, either completely oblivious or too involved in their own conversations with each other to notice her presence.

Kagami, on the other hand, was sharp. When _she_ exited, she turned her head to Marinette the _moment_ she began to pass by. Marinette couldn’t help going stiff, already recalling the skillful takedown of Kagami’s fencing opponent earlier, but she forced herself to remain still.

Kagami looked her up and down, though it was hard to tell if she was doing so critically or not. When she met her gaze again, Kagami began, “If you’re waiting for Adrien, he—”

“Oh!” Marinette shook her head. “No no. I was… actually waiting for _you?_”

Kagami’s hardened stare turned into confused surprise, then lowered into skepticism. “Me?”

“Yes?” Marinette wished she sounded more sure of herself.

“What business do you have with me?”

Marinette chewed her bottom lip, idly toying with the bottom of her shirt. “I was hoping we could… talk?”

“Talk,” Kagami echoed, drawing the word out like she was testing it on her tongue. “Is this about Adrien?”

“_No,_” Marinette replied a bit stiffly, her nervousness briefly broken at the subject of Adrien coming up _again._ “I just… want to _talk._”

Even with the silence that followed the statement, she hoped Kagami wasn’t suspicious of her. She really had no bad motives in conversing with her and could only count on it coming across. What Kagami thought of her in general was something she never particularly thought about unless they were face-to-face, so—

“Tomorrow.”

Marinette blinked, then blinked again, almost forgetting what Kagami was responding to. “What?”

“Tomorrow. I’ll meet with you tomorrow in the afternoon and you’ll have half an hour exactly. Where do you live?”

Marinette pointed dazedly to the bakery. Kagami turned her head to look, then glanced back at her.

“I’ll wait for you outside. Don’t be late.”

Marinette just nodded in response, surprised that this was actually happening.

They set up a proper time to meet and Kagami promptly left for her ride. Marinette just barely managed to get herself moving so as to avoid Adrien before he walked out the doors. If he happened to come out and see her while she was running off, he didn’t call out to her.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting and she hoped it’d be in the good way.

* * *

Marinette made sure to set an alarm to ensure that she’d be outside before Kagami showed up. She kept her bag with her that had her list inside, though her hands were preoccupied with a Tom & Sabine box of sweets. She chewed her bottom lip, peeking inside the box to the various treats she made.

“Do you think the fencing theme is too… pretentious?” she asked Tikki quietly. “Or maybe she won’t like that I’m early? I bet she’s _super_ punctual but does that mean she has to be _exactly_ on time? Will she think it looks bad for her since I got here first?”

“Marinette—”

Already, Marinette could guess what Tikki was going to say. She huffed, relenting, “I guess it’s too late to worry now.”

Keeping an eye on her phone as time passed, Marinette proceeded to wait for Kagami. To no surprise at all, a glance up at the agreed-to time had her seeing Kagami walking her way, a neutral expression on her face.

“Marinette,” she greeted.

“Uh—” Marinette hesitated, then looked down at the box. Holding it out, she greeted in return, “Hey, Kagami.”

Kagami raised a brow, then glanced down at the box. Reaching out as if she’d never been handed a gift in her life, she took it and peeked inside to look at the sweets. Marinette felt relieved that Kagami’s expression didn’t immediately sour at the sight of them.

She _did_ get a mouth twitch from her though and wasn’t sure what to think about it.

“…Why?” Kagami asked.

“W-well, you’re so passionate about fencing, so I thought—” Kagami raised a brow at her and Marinette realized that she’d misunderstood. “Oh. I mean… I wanted to apologize.”

Kagami looked back at the sweets, seemingly in thought. When she finally _did_ open her mouth to speak, she had to cut herself off as someone walked within earshot of them to go into the bakery. The front of the bakery was good for being seen, but not so much for having a private conversation. Marinette pointed awkwardly off to the side to suggest that they move. Kagami nodded and followed her accordingly.

Once they’d moved to the side door of the house, Marinette elaborated, “I feel terrible about what happened over Adrien. He took you out for ice skating and I—I ruined it, and I felt really jealous of you. I didn’t mean to keep Adrien so distracted when you were just trying to have fun with him.” She sighed, burying her face into her hands in embarrassment. “And you had such a great chance to spend time with him when you went to England for a whole weekend, but I ruined that too and it didn’t work out for either of us. I was so sure that you’d get together that I thought it was my last chance, so…”

Kagami still seemed to be processing the apology. “And… you’re sorry.”

“Yeah.” Marinette bowed. “I-I know it wasn’t right.”

“Why were you so sure that Adrien and I would get together?” Kagami asked.

Marinette stood straight, genuinely confused. “Because… _you?_”

Kagami blinked, now looking equally as confused as Marinette herself did.

Marinette groaned. “I’m saying that you’re really skilled, and pretty, and it was easy to imagine Adrien being with you.” She thought it wise not to comment on the slight pink on Kagami’s cheeks. “So I knew I had to - you know - _not hesitate_ anymore, or I’d lose him to you.”

Kagami squinted, though her brows knitted more with conflict than outright annoyance. She looked back down at the box, a tentative hand reaching inside to pull out a cookie decorated with fencing-themed icing. Marinette found herself holding her breath as she watched Kagami take a bite. Any icing on Kagami’s lips was efficiently (as one would expect) swiped away by her tongue.

Once she’d swallowed, her expression fell, the cookie quickly placed back inside the box which was promptly closed. “I… also have to apologize.”

“It’s okay!” Marinette assured. “You don’t have to like them—”

“_No,_” Kagami interrupted. “I… was jealous of you as well.”

Marinette gaped at her, completely baffled. “You… really?”

“Yes. I haven’t known Adrien for as long as you did, and I wasn’t sure what to suspect of your clumsiness when we were all at the ice rink together. I thought that it was _you_ that Adrien preferred, so I saw you as my competition. It was frustrating to see you hesitate and fail when I wanted us to at least be on an even playing field.”

“So, that’s why you told me not to—?”

Kagami nodded.

“Oh.”

“Also,” Kagami began, averting her gaze, “there was that boy you were with.”

“Luka?” Marinette guessed, hoping that they were still talking about the ice rink.

“He’s your friend, isn’t he?”

“Ah—” She managed not to blush before replying, “S…something like that.”

“And Adrien is your friend as well. I was upset that I could talk to him normally, yet you already had _him_ and your other friend ‘Luka’. You have other friends too, don’t you?”

“Yeah?”

Kagami’s gaze sharpened, lowering to the ground. “I don’t. I don’t have any friends at all.”

“What? But, Adrien—”

“It’s… _different_ with Adrien.”

Marinette knew without asking what Kagami meant by that. She _also_ knew that Kagami wouldn’t want to be pitied, but she couldn’t help feeling a lot of sympathy for her.

Her next choice of action was obvious. “_We_ can be friends, can’t we?”

Kagami made eye contact, not responding but also not looking outright annoyed at the suggestion.

“I’m still learning about friendship,” Marinette admitted. “I actually had to cut some people out a while ago, but I’m getting better at knowing what friends I should go for and I want to be friends with _you._” She wrung her hands together in her nervousness, finding it weird to _ask_ for friendship. “Is—is that okay?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know what your family is like, but—” Marinette stopped, realizing that Kagami had responded positively. “Yes?”

“_Yes,_” Kagami repeated. “I’d like to be friends with you.”

“That—” Marinette beamed, suddenly excited that everything had gone even better than she’d hoped. She rushed forward, her hands on Kagami’s. “That’s _great!_”

Kagami leaned away, eyes wide and posture rigid. Marinette noticed and pulled back, quickly calming herself. “Sorry. First friendship, too much, I get that.”

“It’s fine.”

She was tempted to argue that it wasn’t, but didn’t. Kagami hadn’t actually seemed _bothered_ by it; more overwhelmed than anything else. Perhaps she’d get along with Luka and Juleka since they were more subdued?

As Marinette considered Kagami’s compatibility with her current friends, she saw Kagami divert her attention to the box in hand, tilting it in her hands a few times before looking down at her bag. The box _definitely_ wouldn’t fit in the bag, but that didn’t seem like the issue.

“What’s wrong?”

Kagami looked back at her, eyes full of regret. “My mother, she… she would never allow these back into our house.”

Marinette noted mentally that it was probably another 'Gabriel’ situation and chose not to prod. It seemed too sensitive to bring up when they’d only _just_ become friends.

“I could eat them with you?” she offered. Pointing to the park across the street, she added, “We can hang out there. She wouldn’t have to know.”

Kagami’s followed her pointing, then smiled at her, almost in amusement. “I didn’t know you were someone who broke rules so easily.”

Marinette rubbed the back of her head. “Well, _you know…_” She grinned sheepishly, not sure whether to be embarrassed or not. She was tempted to just change the subject outright, then stiffened as something occurred to her. One hand on her bag, she used to other to wave in the park’s general direction, insisting, “Ah, anyway, you go ahead. I’ll catch up in a bit.”

Kagami gave her a look, but apparently trusted her, merely shrugging before walking off towards the park. Marinette waited until Kagami showed no signs of potentially looking back, then reached into her back and pulled out her list.

Underneath all of the traits she’d already written for Kagami, she wrote one more.

_forgiving_


	8. Bee in Her Bonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug has a talk with the one formerly known as Queen Bee.

Ladybug stepped down on the roof of the Grand Paris Hotel, her eyes set on Chloe Bourgeois reclining on a lounge chair. Chloe was sunbathing, a cold drink on the table at her side, though it was hard to tell if she was napping or not since her sunglasses were over her eyes.

Ladybug breathed up, then approached. Part of her was hoping that Chloe _was_ actually asleep so they wouldn’t have to have this conversation and she could just pretend like they did, but she was already here, so she figured that she might as well give it a try.

“Chloe.”

Chloe twitched, immediately frowning, then slowly reached for her sunglasses. As she pulled them back to the top of her head, her expression showed disinterest before she fully took Ladybug in.

“Ladybug?!” she exclaimed, her face lighting up. “Is there an akuma? Do you—”

“I’m not here to give the bee miraculous back to you,” Ladybug cut in.

“Oh!” Chloe turned, still smiling as she fumbled around in her purse for something. “Whatever, so—”

“I’m not here to take pictures with you either.”

Chloe looked up at her, her phone lifted halfway out of her purse. She pouted a bit, then took out her phone fully. “W-well, duh—obviously! You don’t think I know my BFF? I’m just—”

“I’m also not here to hang out, eat chocolate, try out matching fashion, or stare down at the street below and mock people’s fashion choices with you.”

Chloe’s smile twitched. She gave Ladybug a long, hard stare, as if searching her eyes for something.

Ladybug confirmed, “I’m just here to talk.”

Chloe paused, holding her now-suspicious gaze for a few more seconds, then let her phone drop back into her purse. She sat up straight, crossing one leg over the other as she turned her head to the side. She maintained eye contact, but didn’t look anywhere near as happy as before.

Ladybug had liked to pretend that it was the easiest thing in the world: admitting her own mistakes and correcting them.

It really wasn’t, but this? Telling Chloe about _her_ mistakes?

That was _actually_ one of the easiest parts. 

“I can’t give you the bee miraculous ever again,” she said.

Chloe jerked back to face her. “_What?_”

Ladybug didn’t answer, giving Chloe a knowing look. Chloe knew what she’d heard, so she didn’t bother repeating herself.

Chloe pushed herself up to a stand. “Why?! I’m Queen Bee!”

“And you’re Chloe Bourgeois too,” Ladybug pointed out in a curt tone.

“Wh—” Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion and a hint of annoyance. “What does _that_ mean?”

“It means a lot of things, but it also means that Hawk Moth knows who you are. It’ll be all the easier for him to go after your family or take your miraculous.”

Chloe scoffed. “I wouldn’t fall for that!”

Ladybug lowered her brows, unimpressed. Flatly, she said, “_Heroes’ Day._”

Chloe flinched, but clearly tried to maintain a straight face. “Th…that was just _one_ time! One _ridiculous_ time! It’s not like it’ll happen again! As _if!_”

Ladybug hummed disbelievingly. “Even if you were right, I still can’t give you the bee back. I shouldn’t have given it to you in the first place.”

Chloe didn’t hide her scowl this time, her offense evident.

Ladybug sighed, but remained firm. “I want to see you improve, Chloe. Really, I do, but I shouldn’t have banked on a miraculous to make that happen. It was irresponsible of me.”

She knew that she could’ve ended it there. She could’ve dropped the subject and taken half of the blame for everything that happened.

But then, she wouldn’t be telling the whole truth. “And you haven’t exactly improved thanks to the bee either.”

Chloe snorted in disbelief, flipping her ponytail back dramatically. “I’m a _fantastic_ Queen Bee!”

“As _Chloe,_” Ladybug corrected.

Chloe puffed out her chest, making herself look as tall as possible. “I’ve _always_ been a fantastic Chloe.”

Ladybug gave her a look, very vividly remembering their conversation before they went to fight Malediktator together.

Chloe, perhaps getting the message with the silence alone, lost her proud posture.

“_Look,_” Ladybug began with an edge to her voice, “I wanted this to work out. I wanted to help you, but I can’t do that when _you_ don’t want to do that yourself.”

Chloe, now huffy, put her hands on her hips. “What do _you_ know?”

“_Everything,_” Ladybug answered without missing a beat.

Chloe gaped. Ladybug’s gaze didn’t waver.

“I know how you still treat Sabrina. I know that you still hate Marinette despite what she did for you; you were _happy_ when Lila got everyone to glare at her.”

“Sabrina—” Chloe shook her head and waved a hand dismissively. “Sabrina does it because she wants to, and Marinette—”

“I don’t want to hear it, Chloe. You bullied so many people and you were _happy_ about it. People like Rose gave you chance after chance to be a good person just by being nice to you and you turned them away. Sabrina doesn’t have any other friends besides _you,_ and even if she crawled back to you afterward, she abandoned you as soon as someone pointed out how unfair you were being to her.”

She eyed Chloe’s crossed arms, Chloe’s manicured nails digging into her sleeve at the memory of what happened back when Nathaniel had been akumatized.

“Marinette hasn’t done _anything_ to you, Chloe. She fought back when _you_ started the fight in the first place. You can’t blame innocent people for _your_ problems.”

Ladybug looked away, then pulled out a small black-and-red box that was surely _very_ familiar to Chloe. Chloe’s eyes gave off a glint of desire at the sight.

She continued, “And even if you’d been a better person, I can’t ignore the fact that you treated Chat and the other people I chose like trash.”

“I respected you!” Chloe bit back, losing her very limited amount of patience.

“That’s not _enough,_ Chloe,” Ladybug replied in a strict tone. “We’re supposed to be a _team,_ and that means that you have to get along with _everyone_ as best as you can for the sake of the team. If someone’s acting out, that’s different, but _you_ only respect _me_ and that’s not good for teamwork.”

“Well maybe _your team_ isn’t good enough!” Chloe argued. “I’m in a league of my own and those other teammates aren’t worthy of me!”

“This isn’t about being worthy or not being worthy. _Everyone_ has a role to play when I give them a miraculous, and most of the time, they get the job done.” Ladybug ran a hand through her hair, trying not to let her frustration with herself seep through as she added, “The first thing you did with this miraculous was _reveal yourself_ and almost get people _killed._ You _knew_ it wasn’t yours and you didn’t return it to me until after you’d already fought to keep it.”

Chloe advanced on her, snapping back, “_Whatever!_ You’re just being _ridiculous,_ Ladybug!”

In a swift motion, she snatched the box out of Ladybug’s hand. “I’ll show you that I can be an _amazing_ Queen Bee, even if I don’t have you _or_ a team!”

She turned away smugly, even giving a haughty huff to Ladybug over her shoulder. She raised a hand to neaten up her hair, then popped open the box.

However, no light poured out, because there was no miraculous to give off any light.

The box was empty.

Chloe stilled, pausing for a few seconds before turning her head back to Ladybug. Ladybug stared at her, expression impassive and hands to her side, having never made any move to grab the box back.

She could tell by Chloe’s expression that Chloe had just realized it was a test, and that she had failed it.

“Y-you—” she began, sounding flabbergasted. Her look of shock slowly changed to fury, and she threw the box at Ladybug’s feet. “_Fine!_”

The box skidded, Ladybug calmly stopping it with her foot. She was quiet still, watching as Chloe picked up her things in a typical Chloe tantrum. Her cold drink spilled somewhat as she picked it up, but she ignored it.

“I have more important things to do anyway than be a _hero,_” Chloe huffed. “I don’t have the time!”

With that, she stormed off, Ladybug feeling a bit of sympathy for whatever butler she was yelling for.

She waited until Chloe was completely gone, then knelt down to pick up the box with care.

Closing the lid gently, she said under her breath, “If you don’t have the time to be a good civilian, then you don’t have the time to be a good hero either." 


	9. Wish List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short piece on Fu and Wayzz discussing new holders.

Wayzz hovered over Fu’s shoulder to peek at the list Marinette had made. “I think you may have made a mistake in not giving her limitations, Master.”

Fu smiled. “Marinette was clearly passionate about it. She put her heart into giving me the best choices she could. That’s important.”

Wayzz nodded in agreement. “Still, you have a lot of people to go through.”

Fu didn’t mind. He knew it was important to be as thorough as possible, which Marinette’s list _more_ than allowed. She’d written down essentially any person she thought would have potential for a hero, though Fu had to put the fact in the back of his mind that Adrien wasn’t there at all.

He vaguely heard the sound of Wayzz flying off. Judging from where the sound was coming from, he guessed Wayzz went back over to the open Miracle Box.

“Surely you’re not thinking about giving out all of them?”

Fu didn’t turn around to face Wayzz, not wanting him to see his stiff expression. He knew what was coming. “Of course not. Ladybug and Chat Noir would need three allies at best and no more.”

“Oh?” Wayzz seemed genuinely curious. “Which miraculouses are you going to release?”

Fu flipped through a few of the pages of Marinette’s list, eyes scanning its contents. Inevitability was a factor in their conversation, but he could still distract himself by doing something productive. He was already seeing potential holders at least.

“The miraculouseses on the same level as the peacock and butterfly have been released many times before,” he said. “They’re already familiar to the public. They’d be the easiest for new holders to grasp.”

Wayzz didn’t respond immediately. Fu looked back, seeing Wayzz staring silently at the Miracle Box.

“Including the turtle?” he asked, without making eye contact in return.

“Yes. Fox, turtle, and bee all provide something different to assist in taking down Hawk Moth.”

“But—” Wayzz jerked up to face him. “Master, you—you can’t! If Hawk Moth were to find you—”

“—The turtle wouldn’t be any use to me,” Fu interrupted. Wayzz looked hurt, but Fu nonetheless continued, “I am not going to make the same mistake again. We’ve already discussed Hawk Moth’s understanding of his powers. If I were to go against him…” He averted his gaze, feeling ashamed as a guardian. “I would lose. I can’t transform or fight like I used to. He’d take the Miracle Box sooner than I could transform to stop him, even _if_ my health didn’t prevent me from transforming at the start. All I would succeed in doing if I activated Shellter is trapping myself. Neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir can receive messages if they’re not transformed, so if they weren’t, there would be little way out.”

Wayzz seemed as if he wanted to argue, but Fu knew that his reasoning was sound. With Marinette doing all that she was, he felt that it was unacceptable to not even make an _attempt_ at keeping up with her. He had to be realistic, and the reality was that the turtle’s powers could be a vital asset in protecting Ladybug’s team from harm.

“I’m not alone,” he added. “The rest of the miraculouses are still here.”

“I know, Master, but…” Wayzz trailed off. After a few attempts at more arguments, he slumped and settled for, “I’ll miss our time together.”

“As will I,” Fu assured. He was already reminiscing. “It’s been over a century.”

“Not long for a kwami,” Wayzz pointed out sadly, “but I’ll remember it well.”

Fu managed a smiled. “Your new holder will be worried if that’s how you look when you see them.” He gestured for Wayzz to come closer. “There’s still time.”

Wayzz seemed to hesitate, but flew over after some consideration. He hovered around Fu’s shoulder to peek down at the list.

“What do you think about this one?”

They both welcomed the change in subject.


	10. Change in Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka gets a miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context: Marinette and Fu had discussed replacing all the heroes. Marinette didn't suggest specific people for specific miraculouses, but she gave Fu a list of recommendations because Fu still trusted her to pick good people.

"So, how was class?" Luka asked Juleka as they walked through their house.  
  
"It was good," she replied. After a pause, she added, "Marinette was doing well too."  
  
Luka glanced over at her, a bit surprised. "I didn't ask."  
  
Juleka gave him a knowing smile. "You didn't have to."  
  
Luka snorted softly, smiling despite the hint of pink on his cheeks. He thought it best not to comment further on that.  
  
As the two entered their room, they paused as they noticed something on Luka's bed that hadn't been there when they'd left. It was a small black box, marked with various red patterns.  
  
Juleka walked over and crouched down, her hands on the edge of the bed as her face peeked up just enough to see the box. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
Luka shook his head. "Nope." He approached, giving the box a curious glance. "Maybe it's mom's?"  
  
They glanced at each other, knowing that Anarka wouldn't just leave stuff in their room. Or, well, if she did, it _certainly_ wouldn't be so neatly placed on Luka's bed.  
  
Juleka eyed the box with a certain fascination. "It looks cool."  
  
Luka chuckled, knowing that such a comment was standard for his sister.  
  
She drummed her fingers on the bed, then continued, "You should open it."  
  
"Hm?" He glanced at the box. "Open it?"  
  
She nodded, her smile showing a bit of amusement. "It's on your bed, so it's yours now."  
  
It was faulty logic, but Luka couldn't deny that he was curious. Leaning over his bed, he picked up the small box, vaguely wondering what its contents could be. Its design looked ancient, but the box's condition made it seem brand new.  
  
With a steady hand, Luka grabbed the top of the box and pulled it open. He noticed the necklace for a split second, but the bright light that followed afterward caught him off guard. He yelped, dropping the box in surprise as the light lifted itself away from the necklace inside the box.  
  
Juleka stood, her eyes wide with awe. "Whoa!"  
  
The light faded, leaving a small fox-like creature in its place. The creature glanced at both of them, then grinned and flew in Luka's direction.  
  
Despite the shock, Luka could sense that the creature wasn't hostile, making him admittedly a bit embarrassed that he'd lost his composure.  
  
"Hey there!" the creature greeted. "The name's Trixx, and I'll be your kwami!"  
  
"Kwami?" Juleka asked for Luka.  
  
"That's right!" Trixx landed on the box, gesturing to the necklace inside. "And this is your miraculous: the fox necklace!" Placing his paws on his tiny hips, he added, "We can deal with the details later, but you've been chosen to be a hero, big guy!"  
  
Luka blinked. "Really?"  
  
Juleka seemed very taken by the situation, staring at Trixx with sparkling eyes. "_Rad._"  
  
Trixx simply smirked at her, looking amused.  
  
"Wait--" Luka said, confused. "Why me?" He couldn't recall anything he'd done recently to warrant being given superpowers.  
  
Trixx glanced at him, shrugging. "Let's just say that you got a glowing recommendation."  
  
Juleka seemed eager, taking the necklace out of the box and holding it out to Luka insistently. "Come on, try it on!"  
  
Luka stared at the necklace for a moment. A glowing recommendation? It wasn't like he'd talked to Ladybug on a regular basis, so who could've recommended him?  
  
Still, he was honored to be given this opportunity. He took the necklace in his hands, feeling along the gold chain for a moment before draping it over his head.  
  
The "fox tail" settled against his chest, the necklace even feeling surprisingly comfortable along his neck.  
  
Luka glanced up at Trixx. "So I'm the new fox hero then?"  
  
Trixx nodded. "We were having some problems with the old fox and you seemed like a perfect fit!" He paused, then added in a light tone, "For now, anyway."  
  
"For now?" Luka echoed.  
  
"Is this a test or something?" Juleka piped up. She pouted, suddenly looking a bit offended. "My brother will make a _great_ hero!"  
  
Trixx chuckled. "Don't you worry about that!" He then flew up in the air, looking proud. "Anyway, nice to meet you, happy to be here!"  
  
Luka vaguely felt as if they were just being teased in a way they couldn't understand. Nonetheless, he and Juleka stared at the necklace with a smile.  
  
A hero, huh? Luka liked the sound of that.


	11. Protecting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan gets a miraculous.

Ivan uncaringly let his backpack drop to the floor as he went into his room. Massaging his shoulder, he tried to ease any remaining tension. School had just been such a mess lately, but it wasn't like he could complain. He actively participated in the arguments, after all.  
  
He was also the one to choose to sit next to Marinette, and he didn't regret that decision one bit.  
  
As he went to sit down on his bed, he paused, noticing a small box resting on top of a table across the room. While he had various black colors throughout his room, the box stood out with its fancy red patterns and symbols.  
  
He also didn't recognize it.  
  
Approaching with curiosity, Ivan picked it up and examined it. Aside from the design and the fact that he couldn't think of why it would be there, it didn't seem out of the ordinary.  
  
Then, throwing caution to the wind, he opened it.  
  
Immediately, light poured out, nearly blinding him for a second. He flinched, dropping the box to cover his face from the light.  
  
He waited a moment, then looked down to the box on the floor. The light had faded and all that was inside was a small green bracelet.  
  
Huh. Ivan had expected something different. Standing straight, he let out a relieved breath.  
  
That's when he saw the flying creature. There was a small green creature with a turtle shell on its back, just floating in the air a few feet away from him.  
  
Ivan blinked. He stepped back, a little unnerved, then blinked again. That _also_ wasn't what he'd been expecting.  
  
However, the creature wasn't looking at him. He was observing the room, drifting slowly to the right and left. He almost seemed... sad.  
  
"...Uh--" Ivan uttered, having next to no idea on what to do.  
  
Finally, the creature's gaze met his, and Ivan could confirm that it indeed looked sad.  
  
"...Oh!" the creature straightened, as if it'd been caught doing something bad. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
The creature put a paw to their chest, then bowed. "I am Wayzz. I'm the kwami of the turtle miraculous that you've been chosen for."  
  
"Chosen?" Ivan asked slowly. He paused, then looked down at the box on the floor. "Wait--um... _miraculous?_ Like--"  
  
"Precisely," Wayzz replied with a nod. "If you're familiar with Carapace, he was the one usually given the turtle. However, he is no longer... applicable, and Paris needs new, permanent heroes."  
  
"Me? A hero?" Ivan picked up the box, then placed it gently on the table and took out the miraculous. He examined the bracelet, but found that it probably wouldn't fit his wrist.  
  
He glanced at Wayzz, confused, but Wayzz simply looked at him in a way that told him to try anyway.  
  
Mentally shrugging, Ivan tried to slip the bracelet onto his right wrist. To his surprise, the bracelet's strings expanded and stretched, letting him slip the miraculous comfortably around his wrist.  
  
He stared at it, awed, then looked back at Wayzz to comment on it.  
  
However, Wayzz seemed distracted again. His eyes were distant and longing.  
  
"Um... are you okay?" Ivan asked, concerned.  
  
Wayzz flinched, looking like he hadn't been aware of what he'd just been doing. "Ah--I'm sorry--I--" He cleared his throat.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, really. I just..." Wayzz paused, staring downwards with a thoughtful expression. When he met Ivan's gaze again, he seemed sheepish. "Do you... have any tea?"  
  
"Tea?" Ivan echoed. He rubbed the back of his head, trying to think. "There might be some laying around somewhere. You want some?"  
  
"Yes, that...that would be lovely," Wayzz said with a grateful smile.  
  
Ivan nodded, smiling with satisfaction. He turned just slightly, then patted at his own shoulder and looked at Wayzz expectantly.  
  
Wayzz blinked, not seeming to understand at first. Then, his eyes widened. "Oh! No, that's alright. I can fly, after all."  
  
Ivan tilted his head, confused. "But... you're sad, right?"  
  
"Ah..." Wayzz swallowed, looking embarrassed at having been so obvious, then nodded. "Yes... thank you."  
  
He perched on Ivan's shoulder, relaxing as Ivan headed out of the room.


	12. Busy Bee Made Busier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami gets a miraculous.

Kagami had a very low-tolerance policy for the unexpected. She liked things that she could prepare for and strategize around.  
  
So, naturally, when she came into her room and found a strange black box with red markings on it, she was extremely put off. It wasn't like her mother to just leave things around without explanations, so it couldn't have been her who placed this box.  
  
Looking around skeptically, Kagami didn't see or even sense anyone possibly spying on her. With caution, she walked toward the box. She placed a hand on it, turning it every which way to see if there was anything suspicious on it.  
  
Nothing. It just seemed like a standard box.  
  
Warily, Kagami placed her other hand on the box. Keeping it at a distance as best as she could, she kept it steady with one hand and opened it with the other.  
  
As soon as the object inside the box began to glow and give off sparks of light, Kagami released her grip and jumped back. Reflexively, she grabbed her personal fencing saber and got into a stance, as if ready to be attacked.  
  
The light emerged from the box, taking form and becoming a small bee-like creature. It opened its eyes, gazing at Kagami with a neutral expression.  
  
Kagami was surprised, but remained steady.  
  
The creature smiled, then bowed and flew just slightly toward her. Gesturing to her, it greeted, "Hello, my queen."  
  
Kagami went straight-faced. "...What?"  
  
The creature straightened with perfect posture. "I am Pollen, the kwami of the bee miraculous. You have been chosen for the honor of being a new hero in the fight against Hawk Moth."  
  
Kagami remained in her stance for a few more seconds, then lowered her guard. She eased into a stand, but kept her saber in her hand.  
  
She went to ask about Chloe, but stopped herself, aware that it was pointless to ask. Chloe was obviously not suited to the role, what with the careless reveal of her identity. It was no surprise that the miraculous would be taken from her.  
  
Kagami looked over at the box, noting the hair comb inside. She glanced at Pollen, who looked back at her very encouragingly. With a hesitance in her step, Kagami re-approached the box and set her saber down. With judging eyes, she pulled out the overly-fancy and flashy comb.  
  
It definitely wasn't her style, but Kagami supposed that was part of the sacrifice for superpowers. It was an honor, as Pollen had said, so it didn't occur to Kagami to turn down the offer.  
  
She couldn't imagine how that would work anyway.  
  
Kagami turned to the only mirror in her room, then stared into it as she tried to get the comb to slide easily into her short hair. It was a challenge, but Kagami couldn't resist a challenge.  
  
After a couple minutes of fiddling and tweaking, the comb held in place. Kagami regretted the fact that she didn't know much about hair accessories, as the comb looked a bit awkward, but it would have to do for now.  
  
Pollen flew up to her face, smiling with approval. "You look wonderful, my queen. Now, as for the rules of--"  
  
"Stop." Kagami placed a firm finger on Pollen's forehead, Pollen letting out a soft squeak of surprise. "Firstly, you will not call me that."  
  
Pollen's demeanor changed entirely. She blushed in embarrassment, looking completely thrown off. "B-but--"  
  
"My name is _Kagami,_ and I have done _nothing_ to you to earn this title of 'queen,'" Kagami said bluntly. "Being given a miraculous means little when I have not shown my capability at using it yet. If you're going to call me your queen, then that's something I must _earn._ Is that clear?"  
  
Kagami took her finger off of Pollen's forehead, letting Pollen composure herself. Pollen then glanced up at her, still a little flustered.  
  
"Yes, my--" Pollen covered her mouth for a moment, realizing what she was about to say. Despite her clear unfamiliarity with the situation, her eyes showed a certain sense of awe.  
  
"I mean--yes, Miss Kagami."


	13. Retired and Replaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya realizes that there's a new fox in Paris.

Alya was an amazing journalist.

She wasn’t.

She definitely didn’t care about being overshadowed.

She did.

She wasn’t the type of person to be spiteful of Ladybug over a blog that had been largely beneficial to the public.

She was.

Given that, Alya knew that there was one thing she had over Ladybug’s blog: close-up akuma footage, and that’s _exactly_ what her viewers were going to get. Lately, Alya had gone above and beyond to receive the best footage possible, regardless of where she had to hide to get it.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting hard against Hawk Moth’s latest victim, and Alya zoomed in just slightly for effect. Her phone was on silent, but she could see the notification of the occasional comment, most of them with usernames she recognized.

Then, without warning, the footage became obscured by something. Alya had honestly had her eyes so glued to the action that she didn’t realize what was happening.

She noted a gloved hand on her phone. Though Alya tried to resist, her phone was forced downwards.

Alya frowned, at first annoyed that some random person was ruining her footage. She looked up, opening her mouth to shout, but all words left her as she saw the male in front of her.

Immediately, she recognized the ears, the tail, and the obvious_ fox necklace-turned-zipper-tab_ resting on his chest.

A fox hero, who wasn’t her.

He spoke, “It’s not safe here. You should leave.”

Alya could only let out a stunned, “W-what?”

The male looked back at the fight currently taking place. “I have to go, but you can’t stay here. You’ll be in danger.”

Alya could only stare dumbly, phone held at her waist and angled awkwardly toward the male’s feet.

Then, he turned away, running off like it was no big deal. Alya felt as if he had been taunting her.

There he was, right in the heat of battle, using _her_ miraculous.

Pulling out _her_ flute.

Using _her_ move.

Alya must’ve stood there for another thirty seconds before reality finally hit. Frantically, she shut off her phone’s recording, figuring that she’d just deal with the confused comments later.

Silently, she watched the fight continue, things much more clearly weighed in the good side’s favor with another hero there.

Alya’s surprise slowly faded to anger. She had been _right next_ to the akumatized person this whole time. Ladybug could’ve _easily_ come to get her.

Yet Ladybug had picked _someone else._ Alya had been _right there_ and Ladybug had just…

_abandoned her,_ just like Ladybug did with LadyBugOut’s first video.

Alya clutched her phone tightly, feeling an urge to throw it at the ground. Nonetheless, she resisted, stashed it away in her pocket, and waited.

Before long, the akuma was caught and purified. Miraculous Ladybug washed over the city, restoring any people and destruction back to normal.

Chat hopped away first, having used Cataclysm too recklessly beforehand. Ladybug said a few words to the fox hero (that Alya couldn’t hear), then left herself. The fox hero ran in the other direction.

_That_ threw Alya off. Why didn’t Ladybug take the fox hero with her so he could return the miraculous?

Actually, come to think of it, they hadn’t _arrived_ together either.

Without thinking, Alya followed after the fox hero. She had questions. She needed answers. That fox hero. He _had to–_

“_Alya._”

Alya froze. Turning around, she met Ladybug’s gaze.

Hadn’t she gone off somewhere else? Or… was she waiting for Alya to _think_ she did? Had she known that Alya was near the fight this whole time?

Alya honestly didn’t think about any of this. She was too angry. “What the _heck,_ Ladybug?!”

Ladybug didn’t react, staring impassively at her.

The lack of a reaction just made Alya _more_ upset. She turned to point at the fox hero, but he was already gone.

Not that she would’ve been able to catch up with him anyway.

Ladybug said strictly, “I see that you’re upset, but I won’t tolerate you harassing the new fox.”

“I-I wasn’t going to–” Alya gritted her teeth, knowing she’d been caught red-handed. “–a-and anyway, _new fox?!_ What about Rena Rouge?!”

Stepping closer to Ladybug, Alya glared. “What did I do?! Wasn’t I great with the fox?”

Despite Alya’s burning gaze, Ladybug didn’t falter, as if she’d been planning for this moment. “You _were_ a good fox, but things change. We needed permanent heroes and I couldn’t trust you anymore.”

“Wh–” Alya felt like screaming as she tried to process that. Groaning, she dug back into her pocket and pulled out her phone, bringing up the Ladyblog. Showing her screen to Ladybug, she asked, “Is this seriously what all this is about? All this over a _photo?!_”

Again, Ladybug showed no reaction. “It’s not all about that photo, no, but you still posted that without my permission _and_ without context. You didn’t even let me know that you were posting it until it was too late. I can’t trust someone like that.”

“So you decided to _replace me?!_ Just like that?!” Alya asked. “I thought you liked me!”

“I did,” Ladybug confirmed, “and then you betrayed my trust.”

“Betrayed your trust?!” Alya huffed, hands at her sides with one hand tightly clutching her phone. “You wanna talk about betrayed trust? You replaced me with someone else! You didn’t even tell m–”

She cut herself off, her mind registering what she was about to say, especially in correlation with what Ladybug had said about the photo.

Ladybug simply raised her brows, as if _daring_ Alya to finish.

Alya said nothing, but continued glaring daggers at Ladybug. Finally, she pulled her gaze away, putting her phone back into her pocket. “Whatever! That’s _different!_”

She faced Ladybug again. “Besides, you said that I was still a good Rena Rouge! Why does what I do as Alya change things?!”

Ladybug paused. “…Would you give Chloe the bee again if you were in charge?”

“Wha–” Alya straightened.

Ladybug asked again, looking not at all bothered about repeating herself, “Would you give Chloe the bee again if you were in charge?”

Alya was confused about why she was asking. “No? But only because she’s–”

Another pause, another moment of Alya falling right into Ladybug’s verbal traps.

Alya recoiled. “I-I’m not like _Chloe!_”

“And _I’m_ not targeting you, if that’s what you think,” Ladybug said. “This is happening to _everyone;_ not just you.”

“E-even Carapace? But–”

Ladybug cut her off, “ You said that you wouldn’t give the miraculous to Chloe again, right? Maybe you were thinking about how Queen Bee revealed herself to everyone, but you were also thinking of how she is without the mask, weren’t you?”

Alya said nothing, so Ladybug continued, “Your secret identity doesn’t mean that you lead a double life where nothing in your other life matters. What you do in both lives affect who you are _now,_ and I’ve _seen_ who you are. Alya and Rena Rouge aren’t two separate people. They’re both _you,_ and if I can’t accept what _Alya_ did, it means that I can’t accept what _Rena Rouge_ did, or what she _might_ do if I trust her again despite the betrayal.”

Alya could only stand there, looking at Ladybug with a whole _mess_ of emotions on her face.

No… _no!_ This was _wrong!_ It _must’ve_ been about Alya! She knew Carapace, so of _course_ Ladybug would drop him too, and Chloe had just been _obvious_ to get rid of!

That _had_ to be it, because Alya couldn’t be _wrong._ She was a _journalist._ She was doing her _job._

_She wasn’t._

Finally, Alya stammered, voice still raised, “But–!”

Ladybug raised her hand, silencing Alya with the gesture alone. “The decision is final. There’s a new fox now. Rena Rouge is retired.” After a pause, she added, “And look… I know I can’t stop you from your work on your blog, but I suggest you stay out of the way so Hawk Moth’s victims can’t see you. You’re endangering yourself and making it harder for us to focus on our job.”

She opened her mouth to say more, but stopped. She frowned. “Anyway, I need to go. My miraculous is beeping.

Alya hadn’t noticed.

Ladybug turned just slightly, looking ready to hop away, but gave a single, fleeting glance back in Alya’s direction. Her gaze was neither warm nor cold.

Then, she spoke, and her words burned their way into Alya’s memory.

_“Good-bye, Miss Cesaire.”_


	14. The Interview Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette "reveals herself" as the creator of LadyBugOut.
> 
> _(note: since Marinette mentions the "new heroes" here, might as well say that the "canon" (in quotes because others are welcome to come up with their own names) for the heroes are "Cadmeancio" for Fox!Luka, "Heavy Matal" for Turtle!Ivan, and "Fukiya" for Bee!Kagami.)_

“Thanks again for the opportunity, Ladybug!” Marinette exclaimed, staring just above an empty chair a few meters away.

She waited a few seconds, then stared at the camera and waved.

Standing up, she walked over to the camera and stopped the recording.

Turning, Marinette gave Tikki a smile. “Ready for the other side, Tikki?”

Tikki tilted her head. “I still don’t think I get it. Why would you want people to see you and Ladybug together?”

Marinette smiled. “To clear me as Ladybug, for one thing. No one’s going to suspect that we’re the same person if there’s a video of both of us.”

She paused, then added, “Plus, this could all be traced back to me anyway. I’d rather have it out now than have someone figure it out later, or it’ll just look really suspicious.”

Tikki let out a small hum, then flew over to the computer. “So… you can just put the two videos together on here?”

“That’s right,” Marinette confirmed. “_And,_ if they don’t sync up perfectly, I can just do a little–” She waved a hand with a dramatic flourish. “–_Marinette magic,_ so it’ll look good.”

Tikki nodded, staring thoughtfully at the screen. Then, she looked at Marinette, concerned.

Marinette blinked. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried,” Tikki admitted. “What if Hawk Moth sends his victims after you?”

Marinette let out a snort, then smirked. “Let him.”

“Wh–” Tikki’s eyes were wide. “_Let him?_”

“That just makes my job easier,” Marinette replied, moving over to her computer chair and sitting down on it. “Thanks to LadyBugOut, I can keep track of every news channel that could possibly report when someone’s been akumatized, and I get notified of any akuma that people see. If I see something on the news or hear that there’s an akuma that I won’t be able to get to in time, all I gotta do is head home, turn into Ladybug, and wait. Hawk Moth is going to deliver his villains straight to me.”

Leaning back, Marinette titled her head towards Tikki. “Besides, even if someone might be akumatized in the bakery or at school, I know that Hawk Moth doesn’t have full control of his victims. I’m already saying in the video that me and Ladybug have a strict business relationship, so he’d know that I don’t know her identity and that using me as a bargaining chip would be just as good as using anyone else.

“If anything, me running the blog is the exact reason why they _shouldn’t_ go after me. I’ve been learning self-defense hands-on for every bee post I’ve made and, accordingly to Ladybug–” She winked. “–I know all the secrets of akumatized objects. If I _supposedly_ have contact with Ladybug, all I have to do is get my hands on their object and break it, then call Ladybug.”

“What if they want you to call Ladybug to bring her to them?”

Marinette pulled out her phone, showing Tikki a fake contact that was a silhouette of Ladybug. Faking an apologetic tone, Marinette said, “Oh, sorry, Hawk Moth. Looks like Ladybug’s not transformed right now. No can do.”

“And if you’re captured?”

“We have new permanent heroes now,” Marinette reminded her. “If it was just Chat, yeah, it could be a problem, but now we have three new teammates. Besides, if Hawk Moth realizes that Ladybug never actually shows up when he’s got me, he’s gonna start realizing this as a lost cause.”

With a smile, Marinette said confidently, “So Hawk Moth might even make sure that I’m left alone because, more than anything else, he wants my miraculous. If he thinks that Ladybug will stay away if Hawk Moth captures me, then I’m off the table for capture.”

“Won’t Paris think badly of Ladybug if she doesn’t show up?”

“Not with our other four heroes ready for action,” Marinette replied. “Ladybug does the planning, but what she’s known for is turning everything back to normal. By the time I’m freed, Ladybug can still swoop in and fix everything. Heck, even if I’m _mind-controlled,_ which isn’t likely, there are four other heroes to find the akuma’s object and break it, then _you_ can do Miraculous Ladybug yourself.”

Tikki nodded slowly, then straightened. “Wait–” She hesitated, as if trying to figure something out on her own. “What do you mean it isn’t likely?”

Kicking off the floor to give her chair a small spin, Marinette replied, “If there’s one thing I’ve learned about Hawk Moth, it’s that he either doesn’t like going through a lot of effort or doesn’t know how to use his powers properly. He’ll get tired of capturing me real quick when it doesn’t work out for him. He’s dangerous, but he’s not a genius.”

Tikki gaped, surprised to hear such a thing being said. “How do you know?”

Marinette stopped spinning, staring at Tikki and stating matter-of-factly, “No one in their right mind would akumatize a baby unless they were desperate. I bet he was either aiming for someone else or is throwing everything he can at us to see what sticks.

“That’s why he won’t make a bunch of akuma again like he did back during Heroes’ Day. He can’t keep track of everything at once. That’s why he had to be out in public; he couldn’t see what was going on otherwise.”

Tikki paused, needing to process what that meant. “So…”

“He’s running out of options,” Marinette finished. “We haven’t seen the peacock in a while, and I bet that’s for a reason. Could be whoever’s using it or it could just be Hawk Moth trying his hardest to keep it under wraps; he _did_ seem pretty surprised before that _thing_ showed up to let him get away.”

Tikki pursed her lips, clearly trying to think of another retort, but had nothing. “You’ve really thought this over.”

Marinette nodded. “Well, I’ve been set on the right path, y’know?”

She glanced up, thinking about everything that’d happened since she became Ladybug. “I spent so much time obsessing over Adrien that I was doing the bare minimum as a superhero. I didn’t have any plans to look for Hawk Moth and never really thought about it until we brought the grimoire to Master Fu.”

She ran a hand along her hair, then got up and pulled down her schedule. What was once a schedule of Adrien’s activities was now a plan for _her_ activities.

“So I’ve gotta get organized. All that stuff with Adrien was draining so much of my time and I didn’t even realize it.”

She sighed, pulling the schedule down and letting it rise back up to its original place. “And for what? Nothing! I could’ve been making _fashion!_”

Tikki flew up to her, flashing a smile.

Marinette couldn’t help smiling back. “What is it now?”

Tikki pressed against Marinette’s cheek, giving it a gentle hug. “You were doing _more_ than the bare minimum, even back then! I thought you were a _great_ Ladybug!”

Marinette blushed, placing a hand behind Tikki in an attempt to hug back. “And now?”

Tikki floated away, pausing. She clearly didn’t know what would surpass “great.” She giggled, then offered, “You’re a great_er_ Ladybug?”

Marinette chuckled. “Thanks, Tikki.”

Facing the camera, she stood proud. “Now, spots on!”

She transformed in a bright flash of light, then wandered over to the camera. She hit the record button, then walked over to the opposite seat she’d been sitting in during her last recording.

“Hey there, everyone!” she greeted the camera with a smile. “Today, I want to introduce everyone to my assistant: the creator of LadyBugOut, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

* * *

Marinette breathed, steeling herself up for class. Even though the general response of her reveal as “Ladybug’s assistant” was positive–most people happy that Ladybug wasn’t doing so much work on her own–she was still preparing herself for what the reaction of her classmates was. She’d never said a word this whole time, so she wondered if maybe they’d grill her for that.

Before Marinette could even make it to the window peeking into the class, she could hear yelling. It was loud, but Marinette couldn’t make it out.

As she reached the window, Marinette looked inside and noticed everyone crowded around someone. Worried that she’d need to play mediator again, she went for the door and opened it as fast as she could.

Her mouth dropped open. Standing in the middle of a good chunk of the class was _Lila._

They were actually yelling at Lila. She was hunched over in her seat, looking like she wanted to crawl into a hole.

Part of Marinette was tempted to just let it play out, but she took a breath and stepped into the class.

Lila’s gaze darted up to her. Immediately, she stood, looking extremely upset (though Marinette imagined that she was faking it).

“How could you _do_ this to me, Marinette?!”

Marinette blinked. “Do _what?_”

“I can’t believe you and Ladybug would try to sabotage me!” Lila said through fake tears. “After I said that Ladybug asked me to make LadyBugOut for her, you made a plan with her to make me look bad!”

Silence followed. The class was looking between Marinette and Lila.

Alya and Nino though, were pretending to be distracted by their phones. Alya had stared up very briefly to look at Marinette, but immediately went back to her phone. Adrien was sitting nearby, but seemed conflicted on intervening. Chloe and Sabrina were at their desk, looking ahead with innocence but also seeming _very_ invested in all the shouting. The only other people who weren’t part of the crowd were Juleka and Rose, who were sitting quietly at their desk.

Marinette stared at Lila impassively. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

Lila sank down to her desk, placing her hands to her face. “I thought you were so nice, Marinette! Why would you lie like this?”

Marinette went to interject, but _Ivan_ cut in.

“She’s not the liar! _You_ are!”

Lila gasped, staring up at Ivan in shock.

Ivan continued, “Marinette was never around to hear you talk about that! She always left as soon as class was over!”

It made sense that Ivan would know that, given that he sat next to Marinette in class. Lila, however, _paled_ upon realizing that fact.

“W-wha–” she stammered. “No, that’s… someone must have told her!”

Kim glared at her, challenging her with, “_Who?_ None of us ever followed Marinette out. We were all _here,_ listening to _you!_”

He looked over at Marinette, gaze apologetic. Marinette simply smiled, waving at him.

Lila’s gaze was darting around the various classmates, most glaring at her at this point. “Then–_Kitty Section!_”

Juleka and Rose glanced at each other while Ivan’s gaze didn’t waver.

“You–_you_ must’ve told her!” Lila insisted.

Rose tilted her head, not offended but confused. “We don’t talk about you around Marinette. She asked us not to.”

Lila looked back to Marinette, who simply raised her brows.

Adrien rose from his seat, finally doing something. “N-now, hang on, everyone–”

“_Luka!_” Lila shouted, pointing at Juleka. She was looking desperate at this point. “Juleka must’ve told Luka, who told Marine–”

Juleka stood, knocking a book off her desk. Her gaze was piercing, and Marinette had honestly never seen Juleka so upset.

“Are you saying that my brother would do something like that?!” Juleka asked loudly.

Lila was stunned silent, everyone else immediately backing off as Juleka headed straight for her.

“_N-no,_” Lila said, her voice pathetically small. “I just… thought–”

“Leave Luka out of this!” Juleka demanded. “I don’t even talk to him about you!”

Lila let out a noise like she was being strangled. Adrien went closer, looking ready to either restrain or calm Juleka, but Juleka just let out a huff and walked away, slumping back into her desk.

Rose slid over to her, gently rubbing her shoulder.

The rest of the classmates crowded back around Lila, their gazes even angrier than before as they waited for Lila to explain herself.

Lila turned, fumbling nervously with a paper on her desk as she tried to ignore everyone. Then, she perked up.

“I… I never said I _made_ the LadyBugOut blog!” Lila pointed out. “Ladybug just asked me to!”

Standing up, Lila pushed her way through the crowd as politely as she could. She slipped in with Alya, then linked their arms together. Alya glanced over, confused.

“I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to cause any drama,” Lila began, “but I actually never agreed to make that blog for Ladybug.”

Lila leaned closer to Alya, feigning sadness. “It was hard to say no to Ladybug, but I just _couldn’t_ betray my friend like that.”

Alya looked surprised. “Really?”

“Of course!” Lila replied, staring right at Alya. “I was so worried about what Ladybug would say. She was always so jealous that you had a popular blog.”

Faking a sob, Lila continued, “I’m so sorry for lying about how good of a friend Ladybug was. She’s not as good as I said. I’d just promised to keep her reputation a secret, but I can’t lie to you guys anymore!”

Alya raised a hand, looking like she wanted to comfort Lila.

Before she could, the class started shouting again.

“Oh, _save it,_ Lila!” Alix yelled.

Max added, “That’s a terribly specific lie! You’re picking apart simple word choices and using them as a safety net!”

Markov flew from Max’s bag, equally perturbed. “Max and I do _not_ appreciate your lies and attempts to bury the facts!”

“Was everything else a lie too?!” Kim asked.

Nathaniel shook his head disapprovingly. “You don’t even _know_ Ladybug, do you?”

“And you hurt Marinette just to make yourself look good!” Ivan accused, infuriated.

Marinette glanced at Adrien, feeling his eyes on hers.

Adrien immediately turned away, though she couldn’t read his expression.

Alya, meanwhile, had recoiled at everyone’s shouting, Lila still clutching her arm. Alya opened her mouth, closed it, then began to say, “Guys–”

Alix snapped her gaze to Alya. “Don’t think we’ve forgotten about _you_ either, Alya!”

“W-what?” Alya asked. Her expression turned to offended. “What did _I_ do?!”

“Don’t act like we’re dumb! Just because Lila’s takin’ heat here doesn’t mean we don’t remember what you tried to hide about that kiss!”

Alya made a face that implied that it was actually _herself_ who’d forgotten it in the midst of the thorough thrashing Lila had been dealing with.

“I–” Alya stammered. One could imagine that Alya had planned a response, but had lost it in the moment.

She glanced down at Chloe, who’d played a large role in the last heated moment of the classroom, but had been completely silent in this one.

Chloe was simply sitting there, Sabrina filing at her nails. Perhaps feeling Alya’s eyes on her, Chloe looked over in Alya’s direction.

All she did was smirk at both Alya _and_ Lila.

Alya gaped, then turned her gaze back to the rest of the class. “But–”

Nino couldn’t even get a word in. The classmates were quick to turn on Alya.

“I’m not surprised, but _man,_ Alya!”

“I thought you really liked Ladybug?”

“Wasn’t the Ladyblog supposed to be professional? What happened to that?”

“I thought you’d be the type that hate lies! Is this some kind of ironic joke?”

“I can’t believe it! I defended you!”

“I recommended your blog to other people! What am I gonna tell them now?”

In the middle of the chaos, Alya glanced in Marinette’s direction.

Marinette said nothing, not knowing what Alya expected her to say. Was Alya really expecting her to play defense?

Marinette had no sort of protection to provide. She couldn’t play middle ground to something so obviously skewed, whether she wanted to or not.

However, instead of questioning her on that, Alya asked stiffly, loud enough to remain audible over the shouts, “Why’d you help Ladybug with her blog?”

The shouting stopped, everyone straightening before turning to Marinette.

Marinette raised a brow at Alya, as if the answer was obvious (because it was). “Ladybug needed help. How could I say no to that?”

“Lila did,” Alya replied with just a bit of disdain.

Marinette frowned. She stood strong, stating matter-of-factly, “I’m not Lila.”

She refrained from a sarcastic addition of, _“Sorry to disappoint you.”_

Something must’ve clicked between most of the class, because they suddenly began to look at Lila, then Marinette, then back to Lila.

Marinette didn’t understand at first, but then she realized…

They were looking at Lila like how they’d looked at Marinette, all the way back on Lila’s first day, right after Lila had tried to turn them against Marinette.

Now, they’d seen their mistake.

Without warning, just about everyone (excluding Lila, Alya, Nino, Chloe, Sabrina, and Adrien) _rushed_ at Marinette. They shouted profuse apologies, though Marinette could hardly make any of them out when they were all being said at once.

Nonetheless, she felt appreciated, trying to reassure everyone that it was okay and she wasn’t mad.

The door creaked a bit behind her, and Miss Bustier’s voice rang out, “Is something the matter?”

The class all looked at her, then quickly dispersed and returned to their seats. Mylene, who’d been largely quiet this whole time and had a seat behind Lila, moved just slightly to be behind Alya instead. Then, obviously debating with herself, she moved back to being behind Lila.

After a moment of consideration and realizing she had nowhere else to move to, she resigned herself to sit behind neither of them, trying for somewhere in the middle.

Marinette, taking a breath after all the “excitement,” glanced down at Lila, who seemed to want to sink as low as possible into her seat. She probably had one or two back-up lies for certain situation, but to have that video sprung on her out of nowhere; she certainly hadn’t been ready for that.

Allowing herself a little time to forget her better nature, Marinette smirked at the justice Lila’d just been dealt since she’d come into class. That went _far_ better than she’d expected.


	15. Motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien talk after Marinette's reveal as LadyBugOut's creator.

“Marinette! Someone’s here to see you!”

Marinette’s raised a brow, then spun her seat around as she stared blankly at the trapdoor leading downstairs.

She _knew_ that tone. She knew who Sabine had seen at the door.

But… what would _Adrien_ be doing here? It wasn’t as if he’d explicitly avoided her since the big argument over the Oblivio kiss, but to say they talked in any meaningful way since then was _laughable._

Nonetheless, Marinette was nothing if not polite… when she was able to be, anyway. Thus, she got up and opened her trapdoor, slipping down the stairs where Sabine and Adrien were waiting.

Marinette could only stare blankly at him. There was still that sparkle around him, and it still felt as if her heart was pulling her in his direction, yet it was a ways away from her original feelings.

“Hey, Adrien,” she greeted as nicely as she could, even if it sounded a bit stiff.

“Hi, Marinette!” he greeted in return, smiling.

Marinette eyed him. Something was off, but she couldn’t pinpoint what. It just seemed as if he’d been sent here on a mission.

Sabine giggled. “I’ll leave you alone to talk,” she said, giving Marinette a grin before leaving the room.

Marinette wasn’t going to bother telling Sabine that she had other things to do. After all, Adrien didn’t often go out of his way to spend time with her, so it seemed like a waste not to take advantage of the opportunity.

She searched the room, then gestured to the nearby couch. Adrien nodded and they went to take a seat there.

Marinette shifted. Her comfy couch felt uncomfortable suddenly. “Um… how have you been?”

“Good! I’ve been good,” Adrien replied a little too quickly.

The atmosphere was noticeably awkward. Marinette had thought long and hard about her feelings for Adrien since the argument, and not all of it was pleasant. Needless to say, she was hesitant to speak up about anything specific.

She avoided his gaze. Was it wrong to still be upset about what he’d said? Adrien certainly wasn’t a malicious type, but–

“So…” Adrien began, leaning close. “…does Ladybug ever talk to you?”

Marinette stiffened, then whipped her head around to look at him. “Wait. What?”

“Ladybug,” Adrien repeated, less awkward than before. “You run her blog, right? Does she visit you, or do you just do it all on your own? I just figured I’d ask since… y’know, you told everyone.”

Marinette could only blink in response. The silence even stretched on for so long that Adrien began to look at her weirdly.

Finally, Marinette managed a sentence. “Is…is _that_ why you came here?”

“No!” he answered, shaking his head. He hesitated, then added, “I was just… worried about you, after everything that happened.”

Marinette could only wonder what “everything that happened” was referring to. Nothing recently had happened to affect her negatively or cause her to storm out, and if Adrien had meant the argument about the Oblivio kiss, he was _very_ late to try and comfort her.

At the same time though, Marinette didn’t think he was lying. Maybe he genuinely believed that he’d come to check on her?

It was just too obvious that it wasn’t the _only_ reason he’d come.

“What about Lila?” Marinette asked. “I outted her. Aren’t you mad?”

She saw a flash of emotion in his eyes. It wasn’t clear if he was angry or not, but the mention of outting Lila had clearly brought up some sort of bad feeling.

“I-I mean…” He paused, looking at her a bit skeptically. “It _was_ an accident… right?”

“…Yeah.” She’d been half-tempted to lie. “I didn’t know that she was lying about that.”

Adrien looked relieved at that. Marinette wasn’t surprised, as it seemed very typical of him to worry about that sort of thing.

Nevertheless, she wanted to be honest, and added, “…But I still would’ve corrected her if I’d known. Ladybug and I both agreed on revealing me.”

Adrien suddenly looked on alert, leaning forward again and placing a hand on hers. “So you talk then?”

Marinette reeled back at the closeness, then stared down at his hand on hers. She couldn’t tell what was stronger: the butterflies in her stomach, or the urge to pull her hand away.

Nevertheless, she met his gaze. “We’re not really friends, but we have to talk for the blog’s sake.”

Adrien’s gaze wavered. “Do you… talk about _me?_”

“_You?_” Marinette asked, now completely confused. “Why–wha–no? Why would we?”

“Well, it’s just–” He looked away. “Alya told me that you said you took down all those pictures of me in your room, so I thought you might’ve…”

Marinette blinked. “What? Adrien, that had nothing to do with you, I–” She paused, then shook her head. “Wait, that’s not even relevant. I wouldn’t talk about you to Ladybug! Why would I even do that?”

“But you said you would’ve outted Lila if you knew, so wouldn’t you talk about anyone that you think did something wrong?” he asked.

She didn’t think he even _remotely_ understood that those weren’t the same things.

“If this about Lila,” he began, “I’m sorry, I meant what I said about exposing her! Everyone’s been mad at her since Ladybug said that you were the creator of LadyBugOut!”

Marinette was still processing the fact that Adrien had honestly considered the possibility that she would talk about him to Ladybug, but the mention of their conversation about Lila had doubly confused her.

“Um… yeah?” she replied, because of _course_ everyone was mad at Lila.

Adrien recoiled, his hand leaving Marinette’s. He looked absolutely _stunned._ "How could you _say_ that, Marinette?“ he asked.

”…Because it’s true?“ Marinette still had no idea where he was going with this.

“Don’t you feel bad for her?” Adrien asked insistently, grabbing one of her hands as if he was desperate for her to agree with him. “Being mocked isn’t going to make her better!”

Marinette blinked. _That_ was his concern now? After all this time, he was still worried about _Lila?_

After all the lies Lila had told, to him and _everyone else?_

After she’d been akumatized _multiple times_ over her own lies and mistakes?

After trying to save herself and gain pity by throwing everyone’s “everyday Ladybug” under the bus instead?

Marinette stared at Adrien for a long moment, then said impassively, “_Tough._”

“M-marinette!” Adrien said in shock, clearly not expecting her to be so blunt.

Marinette used her free hand to gently remove his hand from hers, then stood up. “This isn’t about making anyone nice. Lila’s just being punished for what she did. Whether she learns from them or not, consequences are consequences, and I’m glad people are wising up to her now.”

She puffed out her chest, a resolve building inside her. “And when Hawk Moth gets taken down, the same thing will happen to him. It doesn’t matter if he’ll ever learn what he did wrong or try to improve. He has to _pay_ for what he did.”

She paused, realizing that she was getting worked up, then took a breath. Calming herself, she relaxed her shoulders and faced Adrien with a neutral expression.

“Now, anyway, I have to check on the blog. Should’ve been doing it already actually. I’ll see you later.” She began walking, heading for the staircase leading back up to her room.

“But–wait–”

Without turning, Marinette said, “I think you should go.”

Their conversation was _over._ She wasn’t interested in pursuing it further.

Heading up to her room, Marinette silently closed the trapdoor behind her. Tikki flew out, looking at Marinette with concern.

“Are you okay?”

Marinette glanced at Tikki, not responding at first.

Then, she smiled, genuinely and sweetly. “Yeah, I am. Way better than you’d think.”

She stretched, then happily went over to her computer. “Now let’s do some blog work!”


	16. Turtle Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino meets his "replacement."

In the midst of all the chaos happening, Nino felt forced to stop, not wanting to risk collapsing from exhaustion. He hunched over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He inhaled and tried to call out for Alya, only to receive no reply.

That girl was going to give him a heart attack, he was sure. Whether she’d gone to try and get footage or not, he’d officially lost her.

He panted, rubbing his throat and lamenting how dry it felt. He was a sitting duck for as long as it took him to recover his strength, and—

“Aw, lookie here. A little boy all on his own?”

Nino flinched, straightening and turning to the source of the voice. It was Hawk Moth’s latest champion, twirling a baseball bat in their hand before letting the blunt end of it rest on their shoulder.

“Out of breath, are we?” They leaned to the side, looking at him wholly condescendingly. “Too bad. I prefer it when they play more hard-to-get.”

This time, they twirled the bat as they got into position, clearly ready to strike. Their bat sparked with energy as they said, “Ah well, time for a little shake-up.”

Nino backed away, hands raised in defense. The akuma charged for him, and all Nino could do is crouch down, curling up and putting his hands on his head in some form of protection.

Suddenly, a new voice cut in, “_Shell-ter!_”

Nino’s eyes widened at the familiar phrase. As he heard the thump of a failed attack, he looked up to see the new turtle hero - of whom he’d only seen every now and then on TV - completely concealing him from the akuma’s sight thanks to his large size.

His name was Heavy Matal, if Nino recalled correctly, and his turtle shell was raised high, maintaining the shield that was preventing the now-frustrated akuma from getting close.

Nino swallowed for multiple reasons.

“Hey!” the akuma yelled, seeming offended as their snarky personality turned into something more childish. “You’re not nervous? Not even a little bit? I can change that for you; just lower this stupid thing!”

Peeking out from behind Heavy Matal, Nino remained crouched down and watched the scene unfold. Even though he knew full-well how powerful Shell-ter was, he couldn’t help feeling unnerved by the akuma hitting at the shield in such senseless fashion.

Heavy Matal’s voice rang out from above, “You okay?”

Nino glanced up, seeing Heavy Matal looking down at him. Suddenly feeling embarrassed that he was essentially cowering, Nino stood and nodded. “Y-yeah, I’m cool!”

Heavy Matal looked at the akuma, then at Nino, then at something behind Nino. Nino could only guess that he was processing the situation, especially as Heavy Matal seemed to search the skies for the other heroes.

“Uh.” Heavy Matal paused, then actually began to _lower the arm_ holding his weapon. “Hold this.”

Nino blanked. “Wait—_dude_—what—”

Suddenly, the turtle shell was thrust back into his hands, a feeling a familiarity coursing through Nino’s body. The shield around them began to fade while Heavy Matal ran behind Nino for whatever he must’ve been looking at before.

The akuma charged at Nino. Thankfully, this time, Nino was more alert, muscle memory kicking in from the shell in his hands. He held out the shell and felt the strike from the baseball bat. The shell absorbed so much of the hit that Nino hardly staggered.

The akuma struck again, and Nino realized why Heavy Matal had left him with the akuma; they seemed blinded by either rage or impatience.

“Nino!” Heavy Matal called from behind him. “Get down!”

It didn’t even register that Heavy Matal knew his name. Hero instinct kicked in, Nino not asking a single question as he crouched to the ground, eyes shut and still holding the shell facing towards the akuma.

Instead of the sound of the bat hitting the shell, Nino heard the sound of something heavy hitting its mark, signified by the grunt of the akuma. Nino waited, just to make sure that it was safe, then peeked out from behind the shell to see the akuma, lying dazed on the ground with a manhole cover next to them.

_Dang._

Heavy Matal rushed over, Nino idly noting that he was a little slower than Carapace would’ve been. The akuma clutched their bat, almost looking ready to strike, but Heavy Matal snatched it from their hand and threw it a safe distance away. The akuma immediately began to get up, but they could barely get on all fours before Heavy Matal grasped the back of their clothing.

Nino gaped as Heavy Matal lifted the akuma effortlessly with one hand, the other hand grabbing their side. Heavy Matal reeled their arms back, then stepped forward.

Nino’s pupils contracted as the akuma was sent _flying_ off into the distance, screaming all the way. Nino didn’t even hear the impact of the landing, nor could he even _see it._

Well, what Heavy Matal lacked in speed, Nino supposed, he _definitely_ made up elsewhere.

Slowly, Heavy Matal turned, Nino flinching as if he were next to be thrown. However, Heavy Matal simply walked towards the baseball bat he’d tossed aside, mumbling something about how he hoped it was the object Ladybug needed. He picked up the bat, turning it in his hands, then glanced back at Nino.

Nino held out the shell almost robotically. Heavy Matal approached with a smile, letting out a, “thanks,” as he took the shell and placed it on his back. Baseball bat in his left hand, Heavy Matal waved with the other, Nino’s eyes briefly locking onto the transformed turtle miraculous.

Then, Heavy Matal just… _left,_ as if he truly had no knowledge that Nino had once been Carapace. Perhaps Ladybug hadn’t told him? Nino was fairly sure that was a good thing.

Still, it was a weird feeling, seeing someone else wielding the turtle. Of course, the miraculouses had never been permanent until now - previously only given when required - but Nino had been its only wielder up until this point.

Yet, Nino didn’t feel as replaced as he thought he would, if he were honest. Even if he had, his replacement…

Well, he was a darn good turtle, at least in Nino’s opinion. It was a comforting thought.


	17. A Casual Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan has a special meeting on the way home.

As Ivan left the store, he turned and walked down the sidewalk, grocery bag in hand. Bags of tea honestly weren't that expensive and would last a long time for someone like Wayzz, so he didn't mind paying a little extra money whenever he went to get things for himself.  
  
From his pocket, he could feel the tiniest weight from his kwami. Whenever they were out, Wayzz enjoyed using Ivan's earphones as tiny speakers in order to listen to music, so a soft melody could be heard from the pocket if one listened close enough.  
  
Ivan always pretended like he couldn't hear it, naturally.  
  
As he continued walking, he noted an old man walking in the opposite direction that he was, hands behind his back. He was rather short and his red flower button-up seemed silly, but the look in his eyes made Ivan feel as though he was someone who had been through a lot and came out even stronger than before.  
  
He tried to pay the man no mind for the sake of politeness, but as soon as the man glanced up at him, Ivan couldn't help looking back.  
  
The man immediately stopped, giving him a smile. "Hello."  
  
"Uh..." Ivan stopped as well, greeting awkwardly, "hi."  
  
The man took a deep breath through his nose. "Mm. That's quite the variety of tea you have there."  
  
"Huh?" Ivan blinked. Was the scent of tea _that_ strong? "Yeah, my--" He paused, needing a moment to think. "--my friend likes it."  
  
He held the bag out to the man. He didn't know why--probably to help distract from further questions about this "friend" he had--but there was also just something about the man that he liked and trusted.  
  
The man peeked inside the bag, using one hand to take out a single box of tea. He examined it, turning it in his hand like he expected to find something special.  
  
Then, he stared up at Ivan was an expression Ivan could only describe as "grateful," though he didn't know why the man would look at him like that.  
  
"You're a good friend," the man said. "I'm sure your friend is happy to have you."  
  
"I-it's just tea," Ivan countered, a little embarrassed to be complimented out of the blue like that.  
  
The old man chuckled, returning the tea to the back. "I don't think so. It's a gift from you to your friend, isn't it? That makes it mean more than just tea."  
  
His other hand came out from behind his back, and Ivan noted the nicely-sized box held in it. It seemed old, but well taken care of.  
  
Then, the box was held out to him, and the man spoke. "Here. For your friend."  
  
Ivan reeled back, surprised. "Oh, uh--no, I--"  
  
"It's quite alright," the man assured. "Please, take it. Think of it as my own gift to you, for your friend. Besides, I..."  
  
The man breathed, and for a split second, Ivan saw him as truly vulnerable.  
  
Hesitantly, the man continued, "I won't be needing it anymore..."  
  
Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Instead, he reached out steadily and took the box. "Thanks."  
  
The man nodded, then gave Ivan one last smile before walking away. It was so confusing to Ivan--seeing a stranger look at him as if he were an old friend--but he chose not to question it.  
  
Letting the grocery bag slip onto his wrist to leave his other hand free, Ivan carefully opened the box. Inside were multiple bags of tea, but with no brand name or anything to mark them.  
  
Handmade, perhaps? Either way, the scent was _strong._  
  
Ivan looked around, ensuring that no one else could see him, then lightly patted the pocket of his pants where Wayzz was. It had been their "signal" that Wayzz could come out without concern.  
  
The music inside the pocket stopped. Wayzz exited, floating up to Ivan's face with a smile. "Yes?"  
  
"Some guy gave me more tea," Ivan explained simply. "Do you think you'd like this?"  
  
He showed Wayzz the box, and the scent must've been strong for a kwami too, as Wayzz initially recoiled. After a pause, Wayzz stared quietly at the box, slowly floating closer and placing his paws on the edge of it. He peered inside, then touched one of the tea bags. He was so delicate, as if the slightest press of a paw would turn the bag to dust.  
  
"_Oh,_" Wayzz said softly. He grabbed one of the bags, then pulled it out. "Oh, this...this is my favorite."  
  
His eyes shimmered as he hugged the bag to his chest, shutting his eyes and curling his body like he was ready to protect the bag with his life.  
  
Ivan didn't understand--really, he didn't understand complex emotions in general--but he knew that Wayzz was having an emotional moment, so he didn't pry.  
  
"Do you... wanna take it?" he asked, lifting the flap of his pocket.  
  
Wayzz peeked up at Ivan, then nodded his head. He returned to the pocket and, after a few seconds, the music continued.  
  
Ivan took great care to place the box safely inside the bag, trying to make sure it wouldn't be jostled by any sudden movements, then continued walking.  
  
Idly, he thought that his miraculous was a gift as well, at least in its own way.


	18. Clash and Trashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt of Ivan as Heavy Matal; the turtle.

Heavy Matal was at the ready, whipping out his shield and searching the area for Hawk Moth’s latest victim. Though he always tried to be observant, the faster ones tended to get away from him. The other heroes had chased after the one who’d so _rudely_ dashed away from him, but they’d promised to lead them back in Heavy Matal’s direction.

Thus, he was ready, _alert._

Or, well, he at least tried to be. He tried so hard to focus that he blocked out the sound of footsteps coming up from behind him, along from the voice of his opponent as they taunted Heavy Matal’s teammates.

The fool of an opponent hadn’t even been looking where they were going, too busy being in the midst of their taunt. Inevitably, they crashed right into Heavy Matal’s back.

Heavy Matal didn’t move. Hawk Moth’s “champion” twitched, like they’d just slammed into a wall of _steel_ with all possible speed, and were now feeling the effects of the mistake they’d made.

Immediately afterward, they dropped to the ground in a crumpled heap. Heavy Matal was completely unphased, still on “alert.” At most, he scratched his back with his free hand.

Seeing that there was nothing of note in the direction he was looking, Heavy Matal turned. It was at that point that he noticed his teammates, who were staring at both him and something below him, their mouths agape. Confused, Heavy Matal looked downwards, noticing their opponent lying on the ground like a pathetic ragdoll.

His teammates blinked. Their opponent twitched again.

Finally, Heavy Matal looked back up at his teammates. “Did we win?”


	19. Non-Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from a turning point conversation that Alya and Marinette have.

“…By the way,” Alya began. Curtly, she pointed out, “Just because we’re talking doesn’t mean I think you shouldn't apologize to Lila.”

Marinette did a double take. “I—what?”

“You hurt her feelings,” Alya said. “Me and Lila are super close now, okay? I’m not gonna get into drama because I’m friends with someone who’s too scared to admit that they’re wrong.”

Marinette stared blankly, positive that she must’ve looked stupid standing there and saying nothing.

Alya sighed, placing a hand to her face. “Ugh, _seriously?_ Marinette, you have to get over it! If Adrien wants to date Lila—”

_Honestly, I hadn’t even considered that for a long time now, but go off, I guess,_ Marinette thought dryly.

Alya continued, “—that’s his business. Girl, I love you n’ all, but I’m not gonna be in the middle of this.”

Marinette lowered her gaze, but didn’t change her expression.

These past few weeks had done quite the number on her worldview. Most changes were for the better. In fact, specific changes allowed Marinette to get a gauge on people and give her an idea of what they’d do next. Thus, she had a sense of what Alya was about to say.

Nevertheless, she asked, “What do you mean?”

Alya frowned. “I can’t be friends with someone who won’t apologize and can’t even see what she did.”

Marinette breathed. Yup, that was about right.

She tightened her hold on the strap of her backpack. She’d run through this situation multiple times in her head, but this was never the outcome she wanted.

Alya took Lila’s words over Marinette’s. Heck, if Alya got word from _Ladybug herself,_ Alya would still probably believe Lila.

That was what hurt the most. Without Alya’s noticing, Alya had hurt _both_ sides of Marinette.

Marinette did consider telling Alya about the threats. She considered telling Alya off completely, demanding that she actually look at her sources. In all of her imaginings of how this could go, Marinette had considered every response.

Yet, she always ended up picking the same one.

Straightening, Marinette looked Alya right in the eyes. “I can’t be friends with someone like that either.” Turning on her heel, she added, “So I guess we’re not friends anymore.”

With that, she walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Alya behind.


	20. Miss Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bustier tries (and fails) to solve a conflict.

Miss Bustier was familiar with conflict. Thus, when she entered the class that morning and saw the typical annoyed glares amongst them, she knew the cause.  
  
Ever since LadyBugOut had happened, a majority of the class had turned against Alya. Turning against Alya meant turning against Nino, and the class was also no longer fond of Adrien for whatever reason. It hadn’t been long after that Lila got ostracized as well.  
  
And now, Miss Bustier knew who’d made the blog that divided her classroom.  
  
“Marinette, could I speak with you outside?”  
  
Marinette straightened, looking at Miss Bustier with a confused expression. Ivan was about to speak up, but silenced himself as Marinette placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
Marinette glanced at Miss Bustier, nodding her head politely, then got up from her seat and walked over. Miss Bustier moved to the side, letting Marinette leave the classroom, then closed the door behind them.  
  
“What is it, Miss Bustier?” Marinette asked, turning to face her. “Is something wrong?”  
  
Miss Bustier nodded. “It’s about your blog.”  
  
“My… blog?” Marinette tilted her head, needing a moment before it registered with her. “Oh! LadyBugOut?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I mean, it’s not really _my_ blog,” Marinette pointed out. “It’s Ladybug’s. And, wait, what’s wrong with it?”  
  
Miss Bustier sighed. Could Marinette, her best student, really not understand? “I advise that you take it down.”  
  
“Wh–bu–” Marinette was flabbergasted. “Take it _down?_”  
  
“That blog is causing harm to my students and I can’t approve of that,” Miss Bustier replied. “It’s caused a rift between the class.”  
  
“Um… yeah?” Marinette said awkwardly, as if that fact were obvious. “Of course it did. Alya and Lila spread misinformation that Ladybug corrected. LadyBugOut only corrects rumors and supports the truth.”  
  
Miss Bustier recoiled, placing a hand on her chest as if she’d been personally offended. “Marinette, I’m shocked! You’re not bothered by this at all?”  
  
“…No?” Marinette shrugged, looking more bothered by Miss Bustier’s question than anything else. “I’m sorry, Miss Bustier, but this is just what happens when people spread lies. I can’t do anything about it. Even if I _was_ bothered by everything, it’s still _Ladybug’s_ blog. I just designed it.”  
  
“But surely you still have access?” Miss Bustier pressed. “I’m positive you could take it down with one click if you had to.”  
  
Marinette’s shoulders hunched up, now looking tense. She was clearly starting to lose her patience. “Why do you want the _entire blog_ to go down?”  
  
“Taking down posts wouldn’t be enough,” Miss Bustier explained. “The blog itself going down would have the best chance of fixing things. It will make it feel like this whole thing has been a mistake.”  
  
Marinette said nothing, merely staring at Bustier like they were engaged in some sort of staring contest. Miss Bustier was fine with that, having no intention of either of them going anywhere until they reached an agreement.  
  
Then, Marinette responded. “No.”  
  
“_Marinette!_”  
  
“I won’t do it!” Marinette shouted, looking indignant. “And I can’t believe you’d ask me to! That blog has done _so much good_ for everyone, and you’re asking me to just… delete it?!”  
  
Before Miss Bustier could respond, Marinette pointed an accusing finger at her. Suddenly, it was as if years of pent-up anger were being let out all at once.  
  
“It’s all just about keeping the peace, isn’t it? You don’t care about how your students feel as long as no one’s fighting, is that it?!”  
  
Miss Bustier went to speak, but Marinette cut her off.  
  
“Because _I’m_ the one who takes the heat! It’s the good students who are expected to deal with it! You keep asking me to set good examples and do the right thing, but I don’t think you know what you’re talking about! You took the gift that _I_ handmade and Chloe _ruined_ and then tried to give Chloe credit for it! For all you say about making Chloe better, where’s the improvement?”  
  
“She–”  
  
“–gave you a gift, I know. And? Then what? Of _course_ she likes you, because you don’t get her in trouble. Didn’t you wonder why she never got her miraculous back?” Marinette asked, the question sounding oddly personal. “It’s because she still treats everyone else like _garbage!_ If she’s supposed to improve, how long is that going to take?”  
  
“W-well, if you just keep it up, then surely in a year or so–”  
  
“Oh, you mean wait until after we’re not in your class anymore?” Marinette threw her hands up in exasperation. “That’s convenient!”  
  
She huffed. “I get it, you hate conflict. _I_ hated conflict, but sometimes, that’s the only way to get things _done._” Standing strong, she continued, “And when people don’t improve, they have to face the consequences. Sure, maybe _some_ of them might change by other people setting a good example, but that _definitely_ doesn’t work for everyone, and I can’t _believe_ you’d still try to spin it like it’ll solve everyone’s problems!”  
  
Marinette relaxed her shoulders a bit, looking ready to pounce but also like she had nothing else to say. Miss Bustier had honestly never seen Marinette act out like that.  
  
She sighed. Just another problem to be remedied, it seemed.  
  
“I’ll admit… I’m disappointed in you, Marinette,” she said. “Perhaps it was a mistake to let you run for class representative. The power has clearly gone to your head.”  
  
Marinette’s eyes went wide. Her brows furrowed. She opened her mouth to speak again–  
  
But the door behind Miss Bustier flung open, banging so loudly that Miss Bustier nearly had to cover her ears. She turned, seeing a majority of the class standing at the doorway.  
  
Judging by their expressions, they had heard everything.  
  
Ivan went off first. “Marinette’s right!”  
  
Alix gagged at Miss Bustier. “I can’t believe you’d side with _Chloe_ of all people.” She paused. “I mean, actually, I believe it _now,_ but it’s still gross.”  
  
“And how can you ask her to delete that blog?!” Kim asked. “It does _way_ more good than bad! What’s the deal over a few people who deserved what they got?”  
  
After a pat on the back from Juleka, Rose piped up, “It’s true! LadyBugOut does a lot of good and spreads _so_ much positivity!”  
  
Rose paused, then patted Juleka back. Juleka murmured, “It’s not Ladybug’s fault that people did things that they have to deal with now.”  
  
Miss Bustier was in shock, staring around at these students who were suddenly ganging up on her. She’d never been confronted before, especially not like this, so she was at a loss for words.  
  
Then, Markov flew out of the classroom, floating in front of Miss Bustier and giving her a look of disapproval. “I’ve been researching your methods for a while now, Miss Bustier, and I must say: I believe it is _we_ who are disappointed in _you._ While your ways may seem beneficial at first, it actually only benefits _you_ and the troublemaking students. Statistically, your class is far more likely to suffer self-esteem and instability issues as the result of your disciplinary tactics. This is supported by the fact that your class has had _far_ more akuma than any other class in this school.”  
  
Markov continued rambling about psychology and statistical evidence, going into excruciating detail about every little thing. Miss Bustier could do nothing but stand and take it, mouth wide open. She was _stunned_ that she was being lectured, and by a _robot_ of all things.  
  
Desperate to get out of this situation, she scanned over the students and sought out Max.  
  
As she saw him, she called out, “Max!”  
  
Everyone glanced at Max, who seemed to be distracted by something on his phone.  
  
Miss Bustier felt a spike of irritation, both at being ignored and clearly losing control of the situation. She raised her voice. “…Max!”  
  
Max finally looked up, meeting Miss Bustier’s gaze with disinterest. “Yes?”  
  
“Control your robot!” she commanded.  
  
Max glanced at Markov, who was still rambling about unsatisfactory teaching decisions. After a slow blink, Max looked back and faced Miss Bustier fully. “Sorry, Miss Bustier. You can’t expect me to lecture my robot in front of everyone like this.”  
  
He adjusted his glasses, then placed a hand on his chest. Despite the professional way he stood, no one could miss the spark of spite in his eyes.  
  
“I need to set a good example.”


	21. Teacher Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Mendeleiev is so sick of Miss Bustier's garbage.

“Caline, lift your head off the table. It’s _extremely_ unbecoming of you.”  
  
In response, Miss Bustier sniffled. “My students hate me.”  
  
Ms. Mendeleiev sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m aware. I heard the shouting from all the way in my own classroom.”  
  
Miss Bustier let out a noise that chided Ms. Mendeleiev for her lack of sensitivity. Ms. Mendeleiev let out a snort that told her she didn’t care.  
  
Ms. Mendeleiev rapped the table, watching as Miss Bustier practically laid on the table in a pathetic heap. Unbothered and used to Miss Bustier’s emotional tendencies, she grabbed her own personal container of water, watching the water swirl about with her movements.  
  
Mumbling under her breath, but purposefully loud enough to hear, she said, “I _did _warn you, Caline.”  
  
Miss Bustier raised her head, looking at Ms. Mendeleiev with a mixture of hurt and offense.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that. You _know_ I’m right,” Ms. Mendeleiev said. “I’ve been telling you this for _years_ and you never listen. You’re deluded and refuse to understand basic _reason._”  
  
Miss Bustier slumped on the table, muttering with a bit of disdain, “I don’t want to be like you…”  
  
“Did I ever say that you had to?” Ms. Mendeleiev asked with a hiss, pointing at Miss Bustier with the hand holding the container of water. “No, I did not. I said you needed to be more _strict,_ or else the troublemaking students won’t hesitate to step on you. Don’t act like I misspoke, because I know for a _fact_ that you just don’t want to hear that you have to be ’‘mean” to your rude students.“  
  
Miss Bustier avoided all semblance of eye contact, staring off at a wall. "W-well… Chloe got me such a nice gift. It was the good students who–”  
  
“You just proved my point,” Ms. Mendeleiev interrupted.  
  
Miss Bustier met her gaze, looking puzzled.  
  
Ms. Mendeleiev rolled her eyes, baffled by her co-worker’s naivety. She paused to take a sip of her drink, then set it off to the side. “…Caline, have you ever had to put out a fire?”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“A _fire,_” Ms. Mendeleiev repeated. “Do you even _comprehend_ what’s you’re doing? Because instead of putting that fire out or _smothering it,_ you’re forcing _your_ inexperienced students to try and keep it from spreading. You’re not putting anything out, you’re just containing it, and it’s going to do nothing but spread because your students don’t _want_ to keep that fire going. Do you think they _enjoy_ keeping a fire lit when they don’t have to? No, they don’t. It wasn’t a matter of _if_ they were going to get angry with you; it was a matter of _when._”  
  
Miss Bustier wavered, currently in a state of shock. “…B-but–”  
  
Ms. Mendeleiev slammed her hand on the table, silencing Miss Bustier. “Do your _job,_ Caline. It’s not a student’s responsibility to keep the other students in line. I don’t want to hear about how you think you’re doing a great job because your pushover students were on board with your misinformed ideology. In the end, you’re just forcing them to do the work that _you’re_ supposed to be doing. My students don’t cause trouble because they know I won’t tolerate it, and they’re all the better for it.”  
  
Miss Bustier hunched over at Ms. Mendeleiev’s gaze. “B-but I can’t be ruthless like you–”  
  
“You think I’m ruthless?” Ms. Mendeleiev asked. “You think I _never_ let students off with a pass? I’ll have you know that Marinette–_your_ student–has been late on _multiple_ occasions, and I’m not ’'ruthless” about it because I’m aware that she’s going through a lot of personal problems, some of which are brought on by _you,_ I might add.“  
  
She raised a hand, counting off offenses. "But _drawing_ and _sleeping_ in my classroom? Spraying _perfume_ in a science lab? _That_ is unacceptable. When students know you won’t put up with their behavior, they keep _themselves_ in check without the other students needing to play up how good they are for you.”  
  
Miss Bustier said nothing, staring quietly down into her lap.  
  
“…Caline.”  
  
Miss Bustier raised her head, just enough to meet Ms. Mendeleiev’s gaze.  
  
“I know you only want your students to be at their best, but you’re a _fool_ if you think this will help them. The next time you want to tell students to ignore how they feel to cater to their bully’s issues, think about what happened today and how those students looked at you.”  
  
At the mere _mention_ of her student’s angry faces, Miss Bustier became crestfallen. She slumped forward, her head bowed so low that Ms. Mendeleiev couldn’t see her face.  
  
Finally, after a few seconds of silence, Miss Bustier pushed herself up, taking a small breath. “I think… I need to think about some things.”  
  
She picked up her long-forgotten drink, started to walk off, then paused.  
  
Ms. Mendeleiev raised a brow, not knowing what was wrong.  
  
Miss Bustier looked back at her, then approached and reached into her purse. She pulled out some money, then dropped it onto the table.  
  
“Here,” she said, her voice sounding dull but just a _little bit_ grateful. “Please, get yourself something nice.”  
  
Ms. Mendeleieve eyed the money warily, as if believing it to be some sort of trick. With a glance at Miss Bustier, she pushed the money back to her. “Don’t thank me. Use that to apologize to your students.”  
  
Miss Bustier’s shoulders slumped, as if the thought was unpleasant to her. Ms. Mendeleiev knew she had a lot to learn.  
  
Still, Miss Bustier gathered the money back up and returned it to her purse. “…See you tomorrow.”  
  
Ms. Mendeleiev didn’t watch Miss Bustier leave, instead focusing on taking another sip of her drink, but she took note of the sound of Miss Bustier’s footsteps as they got quieter and quieter.  
  
“Nice” teachers were such a hassle, honestly.


	22. Lie Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila messes up.

Nino’s life, put bluntly, was a rollercoaster ride gone wrong. He thought he’d been ready to be Alya’s boyfriend, and yeah, he enjoyed what they had.

He just didn’t know that it would all lead to a big argument that would leave him isolated from nearly the entire class. Rose still talked to him, but she talked to everybody. Besides, Rose still seemed a little too eager to rush off when she was called.

Sinking into his desk at class, Nino sighed. How long was this going to go on?

He felt a poke to his back. “Hey. You okay?”

Nino turned his head, seeing Alya staring at him with a concerned gaze. He straightened, trying to look casual, then nodded.

Alya seemed to accept that.

As Nino turned back to face the front of the class, he was just in time to see Lila stride in, looking unusually confident today.

That was odd, considering Lila had been readily making herself scarce ever since everyone started yelling at her.

In the pathway leading up to Lila’s seat, Alix was standing next to Kim’s desk, the two seeming engaged in some sort of conversation about sports. Lila headed for her seat and her bag, whether intentionally or not, brushed Alix’s side.

Alix turned her head, as if she thought that someone was trying to get her attention. At first, she seemed unbothered, but that turned into annoyance as he eyes fell upon Lila.

Lila gasped, turning to Alix. “Oh, sorry about that!” she said. “I didn’t mean to!”

“That a fact, Liar Rossi?” Alix asked.

Kim snorted behind her.

“I assure you, I’m not a liar!” Lila said in that high-pitched tone that she always used when she was about to cry. “Is this still about the Ladybug thing, because you guys have it all wrong!”

Max interjected, “_This_ again? Lila, we–”

“I have proof!” Lila insisted.

The class turned their gazes to Lila. Marinette, in particular, was looking at Lila with a skeptical and doubtful expression.

Lila sat down in her seat, legs in the path as she set her hands innocently in her lap. She raised one hand to her face, looking around like she was wary of any nearby camera.

“_Well,_ I’m not supposed to tell you this, but it should be okay since I’m not friends with Ladybug anymore…”

“_Anymore,_” scoffed a quiet Nathaniel in the back of the class.

Lila ignored him, puffing out her chest. “I used to be Rena Rouge.”

Nino jolted up in his seat. Alya must’ve too, as Nino heard her bag fall to the floor.

“You–” Alya began, her voice sounding dry, “you did?”

Lila nodded, still facing the rest of the class. “Why do you think Rena Rouge disappeared as soon as Ladybug’s blog appeared? I told you guys what happened: Ladybug abandoned me because I couldn’t betray the Ladyblog!”

Mylene tilted her head, confused. “But Carapace and Queen Bee got replaced too?”

“Carapace was my _very best friend!_” Lila said, looking distressed at the fact. “And Queen Bee was inevitable. Ladybug had always talked about getting rid of her for a while.”

Chloe glared. “Excuse me?!”

“Oops,” Lila said, hand near her mouth. “Did I say that? I didn’t mean to offend you!”

Silence fell over the classroom. Then, _Juleka_ of all people spoke up.

“You’re _wrong._”

Lila turned to Juleka–in fact, the entire class did–as Juleka stood.

“You can’t talk about Ladybug like that! Ladybug has been doing everything she can to keep Paris safe! She’s a great person and wouldn’t just _abandon_ you over a blog!”

“Yeah!” Ivan said, not standing but still slamming his hand on his desk. “Why would Ladybug be friends with you when she takes safety so seriously?”

“A-ah–” Lila stilled, clearly having not expected anyone to challenge her. “W-well, I knew her outside of the mask–”

“So, _what then?_” Alix asked. “She was too afraid that you’d blab about her identity despite how _good of a person_ she apparently thought you were?”

“No!” Lila replied in a panic. “It was just–well–”

Nino found it hard to breathe all of a sudden. His head was pounding.

Air. He needed _air._

Sliding out of his seat and ignoring Adrien’s calls, Nino opened the door. He could just barely hear someone questioning why Ladybug would interact with Lila in the mask considering the danger, but he didn’t want to hear Lila’s desperate answer.

He walked out and shut the door behind him. Stepping off to the side, he then slumped against the wall and sank to the floor.

He felt sick to his stomach.

The classroom door opened, but Nino didn’t see who it was since his face was buried in his hands.

“Hey,” Alya’s voice greeted. She sounded just as drained as he _felt._

“She’s a _liar,_ Alya,” Nino said, having to force the words out of his mouth. “_We’re_ Rena Rouge and Carapace and she lied right in front of us.”

Alya knelt down in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “No–she–well…”

Nino looked at her, having never seen Alya looked so conflicted before.

“S-she didn’t–” Alya hesitated, brows furrowed and hand clutching his shoulder tighter. “I mean, she didn’t _know_ we were Rena Rouge and Carapace.”

Nino straightened, stunned. “And that makes it better?!”

“No! It doesn’t, but–” Alya shook her head. “–maybe she’s just looking for friends?”

He couldn’t believe that she was trying to justify Lila’s behavior, but he trying to keep a level head. “This isn’t about _friends,_ Alya. She had people carrying her _lunch trays_ for her!”

Nino froze, his own mention of lunch bringing back memories of other things that had gone on in the cafeteria.

Immediately, his head fell back in his hands. “Aw man, we’ve gotta apologize to Marine–”

“_NO!_”

Nino jerked his head up. Alya was staring at him, looking angry.

In an instant, Nino understood. He could see her internal struggle. He didn’t know everything, but he knew that Marinette had broken up their friendship.

And he also knew it had been over Lila. Hearing that all that was a falsehood in its own…

Alya’s eyes wavered. She looked away, but her gaze was still tense.

Finally, Nino sighed. “I get it. She broke it off with you, but she was righ–”

Alya glared. Nino choked back the rest of his sentence.

“I’m _not_ apologizing,” she said resolutely. “I’ll… we can talk it out with Lila.”

“And not with Marinette?!” he asked, flabbergasted.

“She _betrayed_ me, Nino!” she yelled. “Just like Ladybug did!”

Nino stared blankly at Alya. “This…this isn’t some sort of _conspiracy,_ Alya.”

“Well it sure _feels_ like it!” she said. ”And all this over that _kiss!_ Ladybug made a big deal over nothing and Marinette _still_ didn’t have any right to talk to me like that, even if Lila _is_ a liar!”

Nino opened his mouth to respond, but the words he prepared didn’t come out.

Alya stared at him, still in the process of fuming angrily. “What?”

He paused, then adjusted his hat and rubbed his face. He said. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?” Alya repeated, now sounding less angry and more surprised.

“_This?_” Nino gestured outwards. “All this _crazy?_ I can’t _deal_ with this. We’ve been doing this for _weeks,_ and I’m _sick_ of feeling like everyone hates me because I have to stick up for stuff I don’t even agree with.”

The remaining anger fell from Alya’s face, replaced by desperation. She reached toward him. “N-nino–”

He jerked away so her reach missed him. He pushed himself into a stand, his expression pained.

He didn’t meet her gaze, afraid that she’d try to change his mind. “I love you, Alya, but we’re _over._ I’m _done,_ I’m _tired,_ and class is gonna start soon.”

Turning away, he went back into the classroom. Lila was lying on her desk looking defeated, whereas everyone else was sitting quietly at their own desks.

Nino slipped back into his seat, sure that his exhaustion showed on his face. He felt a touch on his shoulder from Adrien, but just mumbled a quick, “I’ll tell you later,” which Adrien seemed to accept.

Alya returned to the classroom, simply walking back up to her seat and not making eye contact with Nino at all.

He didn’t want it anyway.


	23. Two-for-One Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino laments over Lila's lying to Adrien.

Nino slumped on the bench inside the school, covering his face with a groan. "I can't believe Lila's a liar."  
  
Adrien said nothing, just watching as Nino processed everything from the day.  
  
Nino continued, "I just... I knew there was a lot of stuff going on, but I didn't know it'd get _this_ bad, y'know?"  
  
Adrien nodded his head, but couldn't shake his curiosity. "Did you really break up with Alya?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't have a choice, man. It didn't matter how much I loved her when things just weren't working with us."  
  
"I mean..." Adrien trailed off, gathering his thoughts. "I'm sure you could've worked it out for love."  
  
Nino shook his head. "I can't put in that kind of work right now. I needed a break, _bad._" He leaned over, wrapping his arm around Adrien and giving a half-hearted smile. "So for now, it's just you and me again!"  
  
Adrien smiled back, albeit awkwardly. It was a bit of a weird feeling since he and Nino had so rarely hung out as of late, but it wasn't unwelcome.  
  
Nino's smile wavered, as if he'd spontaneously been reminded of something bad. Pulling away from Adrien, he buried his face in his hands and muttered, "Ugh. I don't even know what I'll say to Marinette."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Lila!" Nino said. "Dude, she tried to warn me and Alya from the start and I didn't listen!"  
  
Adrien blinked. That was new information to him. "She... _warned_ you?"  
  
"You weren't there," Nino pointed out, probably noticing Adrien's confusion. "It was in the cafeteria, on Lila's first day back at school. Marinette was..." He glanced at Adrien, hesitating, then continued, "she was talking about how she was suspicious of Lila, so she followed her when you and Lila met up at the park."  
  
In an instant, Adrien's eyes widened. He stood, clearly in a state of shock. "Wait, she _saw_ that?! Even the part with Ladybug?"  
  
He hadn't known that, but when he thought about it, it made sense. Marinette had been skeptical and hostile towards Lila even during Heroes' Day. Adrien figured it was strange, but if Marinette had seen something that proved to her that Lila was a liar, it made sense.  
  
Realizing he'd just been standing there for a good few seconds, dazed, Adrien turned his attention back to Nino.  
  
Nino's eyes wavered, and it almost seemed like gears were turning in his head. Adrien didn't understand at first, but when Nino looked back at him with a look of hurt and shock, reality clicked.  
  
"_Dude..._"  
  
"W-wait, Nino--"  
  
Nino stood, jabbing a finger into Adrien's direction. "You _knew?!_"  
  
Adrien flinched. "I-I mean... I was there in the park, but--uh--"  
  
"You _knew!_" Nino repeated, this time not as a question. He threw his hands up, bringing them back down on his hat like he was trying to hide his whole head inside of it. "Why didn't you _say_ anything?!"  
  
"I..." Adrien hesitated, trying to gauge how logical his answer would sound. "I...didn't want to hurt Lila."  
  
"Hurt--" Nino recoiled, flabbergasted. He shook his head, trying to recover. "Hurt _her?_ What about everyone else?! What about..."  
  
Nino huffed, a bit of anger fading into a mixture of disappointment and deep-rooted pain. "What about _me?_"  
  
Adrien didn't have a response to that, struck silent by the look on his friend's face. As he searched the area for anything else to stare at, he quickly noticed that people were starting to stare.  
  
"N-nino--" he began.  
  
"Lila promised me so much! She _lied_ about all of it so I'd think she's cool!" Nino interjected. "And you...you _let her?_ Man, _I'm_ hurt! I'm hurt that I've been living in this messed up lie ever since Lila came back to school and my _best friend_ didn't have my back!"  
  
"I-I did!" Adrien protested weakly, still not able to meet Nino's gaze. "Nino, the crowd--"  
  
"Oh, is that what this is all about? You were afraid no one would believe you? Afraid to ruin the image you'd set up for yourself? You'd rather just leave Marinette to--"  
  
Nino paused, realization dawning on him. "...You let Marinette handle it all on her own."  
  
"No!" Adrien shouted, desperate to defend himself. "I looked after her!"  
  
Nino scoffed at that. "How?!"  
  
"I..." Adrien swallowed, as if knowing that his reasoning wouldn't fly. "I told her not to call Lila out anymore, and that it didn't matter as long as we both knew she was lying."  
  
He stiffened, as Nino looked ready to punch him. Yet, no one watching tried to step forward. They just stared, waiting for something to happen.  
  
After a long moment, Nino's shoulders slumped. The anger and sadness in his face faded away into a solemn acceptance.  
  
"I'm out," he said quietly, turning away in defeat.  
  
"Nino--" Adrien called in desperation, reaching out and managing to grab Nino's arm.  
  
Nino harshly pulled his arm away. "_Lay off._"  
  
Adrien stepped back, unnerved, only able to watch as Nino walked off.  
  
It was then that he remembered the crowd who'd been watching him. Nervously, he glanced over, seeing everyone still staring at him.  
  
He ran off as quickly as he could.


	24. Akuma Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino sulks after his confrontation with Adrien.

Nino sat miserably near the bushes at the front of the school, hidden at the outer corner of the school stairway and the wall. He groaned, burying his face in his hands and contemplating how everything could've gone so wrong.  
  
Lila. Alya. Adrien. Just like that, his friendships had been broken. He stood by them and now his world was falling apart. He--  
  
"Lahiffe!" a voice suddenly called from above.  
  
Nino straightened on alert. He looked up just in time to see a blur of purple before it disappeared in a flash of pink.  
  
Ladybug squatted down on the roof as recalled her yoyo. When she tapped the top, a white butterfly fluttered out.  
  
Nino clutched his chest. Oh gosh, he'd almost been...  
  
Ladybug dropped down from the rooftop, landing carefully in front of him. "Are you okay?"  
  
Nino stood, a bit shaky, but nodded. "Y-yeah. Thanks, Ladybug."  
  
She smiled. "It's all part of the job."  
  
Nino felt guilt growing in his gut. Ladybug knew that he was connected to Alya (and thus, the Ladyblog) yet here she was, comforting him when it wasn't necessary.  
  
Ladybug frowned. "Do you want to talk?"  
  
"I..." He hesitated. "Look, about that picture--"  
  
She snorted, waving dismissively. "I already know a lot of the details. You don't have to tell me. It's not like it was you who posted it."  
  
"But I didn't do anything about it," Nino muttered.  
  
"You feel bad, don't you?" she asked. Smiling, she added, "So it's not a big deal."  
  
Nino wanted to retort, but Ladybug seemed insistent that he was forgiven. He relented, but that still left one other task for him.  
  
"I still don't know how I'm gonna apologize to Marinette though."  
  
Ladybug's eyes widened. She blinked, then softened her expression. "W-well... I'm sure she'll at least listen to you. You just have to talk to her."  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
Ladybug rubbed the back of her head, glancing at him almost sheepishly. "If she's worth apologizing to, you might as well give it a shot anyway, right?"  
  
Nino nodded, a bit more confident as he grinned. "I will. Thanks, Ladybug."  
  
She grinned back, then waved, hopping up and disappearing back along the rooftops. Conveniently for Nino, Marinette soon emerged from the school, seeming not to notice him as she started heading for her house.  
  
"M-marinette!" Nino called, walking towards her. He was set to follow her to her house if he had to.  
  
Marinette stopped, glancing his way. "Oh! Hi, Nino," she said a bit too casually, though Nino wasn't about to complain there.  
  
"Listen. I..." He tipped his hat down, trying to hide his face. "I'm really sorry about Lila. You're not a liar and I should've listened to you when you warned me. I'm sorry about everything, really."  
  
"No no, it's fine!" Marinette waved dismissively. "You learned. That's all the matters, right? I know how hard you were trying hard to support Alya."  
  
"Y-yeah..." Nino murmered, rubbing his arm. "But... I broke up with her, so now I won't do that anymore."  
  
"Wait--you--" Marinette blinked, surprised. "You broke up with her?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Oh..." She frowned. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Nah. I don't regret it," he assured. "I still want to be there for her, but... definitely not like I was before, y'know? And I need a break first anyway." After a pause, he added, "And from Adrien too."  
  
"Him too?" she asked. "But... that means--"  
  
Nino chuckled bitterly. "Yeah. I'm a lone wolf for now, I guess."  
  
Marinette couldn't help feeling bad for him. Sure, Nino did some bad things and was undoubtedly one of Alya's enablers, but...  
  
Marinette leaned forward, tipping Nino's hat up to encourage him to look at her. "If you ever need someone to talk to, the bakery's always open. We can talk over sweets."  
  
Nino gaped, honestly _stunned_ that Marinette would still tolerate him after everything that happened.  
  
Nevertheless, he smiled. "T-that'd be cool. Thanks, Marinette."  
  
As she walked away, looking satisfied, Nino remembered why he'd had a crush on Marinette before he got together with Alya.


	25. Seat the Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino decides to move to a different seat.

The day after his separation from Alya, Lila, and Adrien was substantially awkward for Nino. He'd become more and more aware of the atmosphere change once he entered the classroom, but now he knew he'd be apart from the group that'd been isolated from the rest of the class with the rest of the class knowing about it. In fact, he'd purposefully come in later than usual just to avoid any conflict. He'd probably have to explain himself and talk about his fight with Adrien and he just--  
  
Nino stopped as he stood in the doorway, surprised. The atmosphere was different than usual. Students had clearly noticed him walking in, but while a few of them looked at him awkwardly, it _definitely_ wasn't like before.  
  
What had happened? What had changed? He hadn't told anyone yet.  
  
Then, Nino remembered.  
  
_"N-nino, the crowd--"_  
  
That's right. There had been people standing around him and Adrien during their fight. Maybe that argument had been spread around school? Or...  
  
Nino glanced up at Marinette, who looked back at him. She smiled pleasantly, then waved.  
  
He grinned back, albeit awkwardly, and waved in return. He couldn't help wondering if she'd honestly smoothed over the class's opinion of him, but he wasn't just going to _ask,_ especially not in front of everyone.  
  
As Nino took another step towards his usual seat, he quickly noticed Adrien, who locked eyes with him.  
  
Nino tore his gaze away. Yeah, _no,_ he wasn't going to sit there.  
  
He scanned the rest of the classroom, searching for any remaining seats. Behind Alya and Lila, Mylene was sitting quietly by herself, though she occasionally looked over at Ivan since he sat across from her.  
  
Nino breathed up, already readying to explain himself as he walked up to Mylene's seat. She clearly noticed him as he approached, but the slightest eye contact had her forcing her gaze away from him.  
  
Nino cleared his throat as he reached the row in question, not to get her attention, but rather in hopes of clearing any awkwardness. He rubbed the back of his head, then tipped his hat, muttering a quick, "Hey, uh..."  
  
Mylene placed her hands in her lap, hunching over slightly, but finally met his gaze.  
  
Nino pointed to the seat next to her. He'd never try to sit between her and Ivan, but he knew he couldn't _possibly_ sit next to Adrien right now. Plus, Mylene avoided most types of drama, so it was easily his best choice.  
  
"Is it cool if I sit there?" he managed.  
  
Mylene stared at him for a moment longer, then glanced over at Ivan and Marinette. Ivan gave her a nod while Marinette gave him a thumb's up. Nino felt grateful, though if Mylene genuinely didn't want to sit with him...  
  
"It's fine if y'don't. I just--"  
  
Mylene turned slightly towards him, gesturing quickly to the seat next to her. She immediately turned her attention to her backpack, starting to get her supplies ready for class, but Nino noticed a faint smile on her face.  
  
He let out a relieved sigh, then slipped into the seat next to hers. When he stared gratefully in Ivan’s direction, Marinette gave him a now-double thumb’s up.  
  
He smiled.


	26. Been There, Done Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat _loses it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Marinette has opened fan submissions on the blog, which Chaotic Good™ Trixx looks through and approves/rejects. Naturally, this leads to a lot of Chat critique in the form of memes, and Trixx lets quite a few of them slip through.

Ladybug really _did_ think it was going to be a normal patrol.

She was wrong.

She’d just been standing there, waiting for Chat to arrive for patrol. She pulled out her yoyo, opening it to check on LadyBugOut.

But, before she could even _touch_ the yoyo’s screen, a black, gloved hand had slapped it away. Her yoyo careened across the flat rooftop, stopping a solid distance away. It sat there pathetically, screen still opened.

At first, Ladybug could only stare at her fallen yoyo, in complete disbelief that someone had honestly just come out of nowhere and _done that._

And that wasn’t even taking into account who’d done it in the first place.

After a few seconds, Ladybug finally looked up, staring blankly at a _very_ angry Chat. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even get a _syllable_ out, Chat _unleashed_ all of his frustration.

“Do you think this is _funny?!_ Is this some sort of _joke_ to you?!”

Ladybug blinked, confused and startled by the outburst. “I–I’m sorry?”

“_Sorry_ doesn’t cut it!”

Given his current emotional state, she wasn’t going to bother explaining that she wasn’t actually apologizing and was just confused.

Chat, still fuming, turned his attention to one of his pockets. Unzipping it, he reached inside and pulled out a phone. After doing what looked like unlocking it, he shoved it into Ladybug’s hands.

“_Explain this!_” he demanded.

She gave him a look, vaguely wondering how he could just go up to her, knock her yoyo away, and then order her to do something, but she went along with it.

Looking down at the phone, Ladybug noted that it was the LadyBugOut website. Specifically, the fan submissions page.

She stared blankly, even squinting a bit as she tried to figure out what he was so angry about.

“I… don’t–”

“_These!_” Chat yelled, pointing at the screen.

He was pointing to an assortment of _memes_ of all things; memes that people had made of _him._

Some were admittedly a _little_ mean, but they were mostly harmless. Even a screenshot of her destroyed bedroom (thanks, Gigantitan) was followed by a fake Chat caption of, _“I _could_ go check on the creator of m’lady’s blog, but my jokes are a full-time job.”_

Ladybug glanced back up at him. “Chat, they’re just–”

“They’re _mocking_ me!” Chat interjected. “They _all are!_ Ever since LadyBugOut started, everyone wants to get on my case for _every little thing!_”

“…We’re _heroes,_ Chat,” she gently reminded him. “That’s why I take heroism very seriously–”

“Is that why you did this then?!” He pointed an accusing finger at her. “You let people post this stuff just to try and prove me _wrong?!_”

“Wha–_no,_” she replied bluntly. “I don’t approve these. Someone else does.”

Chat huffed, turning away with a scowl. “It’s just _never your fault,_ is it?! It’s always someone else’s!”

Ladybug ignored his comment and continued, “I can’t run everything on LadyBugOut myself. I have a lot of people helping me out.”

A hiss followed. “Not _me._”

She sighed. “We’re the two most active heroes, Chat. It’s a lot of work maintaining the blog. We usually have to split up right after a fight, so I knew it’d be weird having you on video inconsistently.

“Plus, you said you’d _support_ my blog. You didn’t say that you wanted to help.”

Chat spun around, hand on his chest. “You didn’t _ask!_”

She gave him a flat, knowing look. “You’re always so quick to invite me out to places. I figured you’d _insist_ on helping as soon as I mentioned it, if you’d really wanted to help.”

Chat opened his mouth, but stopped as her words caught up to him. His fake cat ears pointed up in surprise and he even let out a strangled noise.

“Y-you–!”

Ladybug shrugged. “I know you’re mad Chat, but I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Still seeing her yoyo laying sadly nearby, she moved towards it.

Before she could even take two steps, she felt a hand grab her arm. The pull had _more_ than enough force to make her look back at Chat.

He clearly wasn’t done talking.

“Chat–” Ladybug glanced back at her yoyo, about to ask him if she could at _least put_ it back on her waist.

Then, her eyes fell upon the screen, which wasn’t the same as it had been before it’d initially hit the rooftop.

Her eyebrows rose in shock.

Immediately, she turned back to Chat. “Look, Chat–it-it’s okay. Calm down–”

Chat bristled, looking offended by the request. “Calm _down?!_ You want me to be _calm_ after all _this?!_”

“Chat, _please,_ the yoyo–”

“What did I _do_ to you, Ladybug?!” he asked.

Ladybug, now tense, tried to raise her voice so she couldn’t be interrupted again. “_Nothing!_ Seriously, Chat–”

“Why are you trying to ruin what we have together?!” He pulled her closer, his hand still tight around her forearm. “We’re meant to be! The ladybug and the cat! _Ladybug and Chat Noir!_ What do you have against _destiny?_”

Ladybug was about to respond, but paused, momentarily brought out of her panic by what he’d just said. “I–I just–wait–_what?_”

“How am I supposed to believe that some other guy can just _come between us_ after everything we’ve been through? We flirt, we kissed _twice,_ and we end up on each other _all the time._ We’re partners; _special_ partners! We were _chosen! _We’re _soulmates!_ What’s so hard about that?”

It was like the world had come to a halt. Ladybug felt a fire flaring up in her chest, and her free hand tightened into a fist.

She stepped back, pulling her arm free from Chat’s grip. She’d done it so abruptly that he jerked forward, even letting out an annoyed, “_Hey!_”

She didn’t listen, standing straight and firm. “_First off,_ the world does not revolve around _you,_ Chat! I never told _anyone_ to come after you and I am _not_ in charge of what people have said. Not everything I do has to do with you _or_ our relationship!

Speaking of which, our relationship _does not exist._ We are _not_ a couple. _You_ kept that idea going for people and _you_ are the one who’s upset that it’s not going how you want!”

Chat went to speak up, but Ladybug spoke first, the strength in her voice ensuring that he wouldn’t cut her off this time.

“_Secondly,_ if I’d known that _that’s_ how you saw all that banter, I never would’ve done it. I’m not _flirting_ with you, Chat. Even _I_ know that things get tense and it helps to lighten the mood with some _banter,_ but _clearly,_ that went _right over_ your head.

“_Thirdly,_ you seem to keep forgetting _how_ those kisses happened, and that’s exactly because you _never remembered in the first place._ The first time, you were under Dark Cupid’s spell and I kissed you to _save you._ I didn’t _want_ to do it, but I did to break the spell.

“_Neither of us_ had our memories for Oblivio, and yeah, _maybe_ something special happened. _But,_ all that happened without us knowing about our _experiences,_ our _relationships_ with other people, and even who we _were._ That doesn’t sound very real to _me._ If I was going to kiss you, I’d rather have everything already be on the table.”

She stepped forward. Chat stepped _back,_ still tense but too shocked to say anything.

Ladybug continued, “You want to know what you did wrong? Maybe it’s because, after _all this time,_ you _still_ can’t read me. _Not_ on Face-to-Face, _not_ when my voice was gone, and _not_ when I needed you most. If you could’ve _understood me,_ you would’ve _seen_ when I was uncomfortable, _known_ when I needed you to be serious, and–oh, yeah–”

She took a deep breath, not giving him a moment to respond before shouting, “–you would’ve _noticed_ that I was trying to get your attention before because _my yoyo has been RECORDING AND STREAMING EVERYTHING._”

The wind stilled. The world around them was silent. Neither of them even _moved. _They just stood there, staring at each other.

Chat’s eyes wavered. The anger from his face turned to _dread._ His fingers twitched.

Ladybug closed her eyes, wordlessly turning away from him and stepping towards her yoyo. Part of her expected him to grab her arm again, but he didn’t.

She picked up her yoyo, shutting it to stop the recording. She stroked along the surface, which was still unharmed, then let out a breath.

When she turned back around, Chat was gone.


	27. Emptied Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug calls out Lila, and Marinette follows suit.

“So, Ladybug,” the news reporter began politely, “you’ve been very swift in striking down rumors, but you’ve never discussed the rumor about Lila being a friend of yours. I mean, the Ladyblog is certainly _anything_ but credible, but what are your thoughts anyway?”

Ladybug looked off into the distance, deep in thought. “Hmm, _Lila?_” She chuckled. “I just haven’t thought about it lately! It seems like such a minor detail now!”

The cameraman let out a snort.

Ladybug continued, her gaze turning more serious, “But, really, I’d _never_ be friends with someone like that. No one should _ever_ claim to be the friend of a superhero. It’s a danger to _them_ and a danger to _everyone_ around them. All it does is make them a target.”

* * *

Marinette supposed that she’d gotten used to the inevitable chaos when entering class. It seemed like there was an argument every other day.

Not that Marinette minded, considering most of those were for the best, but still, it was a dice roll on what all the shouting would be about.

Today, the dice rolled to Lila, and Marinette was hardly halfway into the doorway before she was shouted at.

“Marinette, why would you have Ladybug say things like that?!” Lila asked with her usual crocodile tears.

Though, that was an insult to Fang, honestly.

Marinette rolled her eyes, heading for her seat. “I didn’t _do_ anything. I don’t have Ladybug on strings. She only says the truth.”

The class was largely not paying attention, being used to Lila’s constant lies and drama. Marinette herself was only paying mild attention, pretending to be busy preparing for class.

Lila didn’t back down, approaching Marinette’s desk with a glare. She was clearly having a hard time keeping her act up with how angry she was.

Ivan, who was between the two, faced Lila accusingly and raised a brow. “Hey, what do you have against Marinette anyway?” he asked.

Lila stiffened. “N-nothing!” she lied. “I just… thought she was such a nice person!”

Marinette glanced Lila’s way. Lila’s tricks had gotten so old and this all just felt like a retread of old strategies.

Ivan glared. “She’s–” He stopped as Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder.

Marinette stood, leaning on her desk. “You want me to be nice?”

Lila brought her hands to her chest, hunching over to make herself look more vulnerable. The desperation for anyone to believe her was obvious as she nodded. “For the sake of the whole class! I’m worried that you’re dangerous!”

“Oh, no, you’re right,” Marinette agreed with a thoughtful hum. “I should really just get everything out in the open, shouldn’t I?”

Ivan turned to Marinette, confused, while Lila blinked in surprise.

Then, Marinette leaned in Lila’s direction, stating impassively, “You _threatened_ me.”

A majority of the class looked up from their desks, shocked. Lila had frozen up, having clearly not expected Marinette to play that card.

“W-what?!” she asked. “N-no, I didn’t! Why would you–”

“Unlike what _some people_ believe,” Marinette began, not looking at anyone in particular, “being nice doesn’t mean doing nothing and letting bullies walk all over you. People deserve to be warned and told about the bad actions of others, so I’m just telling everyone else what you did to me.”

“_But–!_”

“And don’t even _try_ to lie your way out of this again. Everyone knows how hard you tried to make everyone hate me. Every trick you pulled when you came back to class was to make _you_ look sympathetic and make _me_ look bad for trying to out you as the liar you are. You didn’t follow me into the bathroom back then to check on me and we _all_ know _now_ that how you’re acting is just a facade, so _drop it._”

Putting one foot up on her seat, Marinette stood proud. “And, as a _nice person,_ let me give you a piece of advice: if you want to be adored and have friends, cut the lies and work on your attitude. You’ve been mad at me _and_ Ladybug for calling you out, but maybe if you had an actual sense of _dignity__,_ we wouldn’t have to call you out in the first place.”

With that, Marinette sat back down and continued preparing for class. Meanwhile, Lila could only stand there, dumbfounded. Marinette could only imagine that Lila, either by habit or on purpose, was trying to come up with another one of her “super lies,” but knew deep down that they’d be worthless.

Thus, Lila had no choice but to pathetically slink back to her seat, trying to ignore the eyes of the people glaring at her.


	28. Losing Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The simple, final test of Alya's faith in Lila.

"_Adrien._"

Adrien went stiff at both the firmness of the voice and the feeling of his wrist being grabbed. His interactions with other students had been a toss-up for what felt like a long time now, so he was understandably on edge whenever someone called out to him.

He glanced behind him, eyeing the hand on his wrist first, then the blue jeans and plaid shirt. A small amount of relief filled him just before his eyes flicked upwards to the face, seeing Alya staring stoically down at her hand holding his wrist.

He didn't know what to make of her expression, but she had been one of the few people who hadn't dismissed him after it was revealed that he'd known about Lila's lies, so he just hoped it wasn't anything negative.

"What's up?" he asked.

Finally, Alya met his gaze, mixed emotions in her eyes.

"I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Adrien breathed. He was officially trapped and didn't want to do this _at all,_ but he mentally prepared and headed for the school doors. He was even sure to go slowly so he'd be seen.

"Oh! Adrien~"

Yup. There she was.

He braced himself. It didn't take long for Lila to reach him, and he forced himself to stop as she latched onto his arm.

"Do you want to go out now that school's over?" she asked, her voice sickly-sweet while her expression was full of certain emotions that he'd learned to associate with her specifically.

He hesitated, feeling the grip on his arm tight with the foreshadowing of a threat.

_"You threatened me,"_ Marinette had said.

"Uh—" He looked anywhere that wasn't at her while he tried to find his next words. "—what about Alya?"

"_...Alya?_"

He glanced back at her to see that she was making a face at him, but he nonetheless fumbled out, "Yeah."

"What _about_ Alya?"

He looked briefly off into the distance, trying to seem casual as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "She's our friend, isn't she? We should invite her along."

Keeping one hand on his arm, Lila hunched over, letting out something akin to a snort. "You're so _cute,_ Adrien," she told him, sounding almost condescending.

"W-what?"

She glanced at him and tapped his nose. "You're famous, so I shouldn't have to explain this." Shrugging, she flipped her hair back in dramatic fashion. "You don't just _associate_ with people who won't help you get up in the ranks."

"But... in class—"

"I know, I know." Lila waved dismissively, looking annoyed. "Alya's the only one who has faith in me anymore. Of _course_ I'm still her _friend._"

She said the word 'friend' as if it was laden with poison.

"A-ah, right," Adrien said, playing along. She'd gotten akumatized the last time he argued with her, and he did _not_ want to deal with her potentially taking on his personage again.

"So~?" Lila leaned up to him, tapping his chest pointedly. "You? Me? Some fun time together?"

The _'in public'_ part of the sentence went unvoiced, but he heard it.

"Uh—" He paused, knowing that he _technically_ didn't have anything to do for the next hour. Maybe she knew that somehow? "—Sure, but... can you wait outside for me?"

Her flirty gaze suddenly dropped to something much more skeptical. He froze, but didn't take back what he said.

"...Okay!" Her face cheered back up, but there was a bit of malice there; a _warning._ "I'll be waiting!"

She headed outside, Adrien waiting until he was out of her potential view before walking off to the staircase leading up to Miss Bustier's classroom. He stepped behind it, seeing Alya crouched there, hunched over to the point where he couldn't see her face.

"...Alya—"

"—Just _go,_" Alya said, half hissing and half in defeat.

He paused, brows furrowed with worry. He stammered out a few attempts at comfort, only to then realize that he had nothing to say to her.

Turning away, he headed back to the school doors. Had he stayed for just a moment longer, he might not've missed the purple butterfly making its way towards her phone.


	29. Blocked Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the fight between a portion of Team Miraculous and Lady Wifi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've seen Lady Wifi so many times in the show that I see no reason to write this whole fight, lol.

By the time Heavy Matal managed to catch up with Lady Wifi, she had already stepped off that _stupid fast-forward symbol she could ride_ and was in the midst of throwing her pause symbols at Ladybug and Chat Noir. They were dodging skillfully, which Heavy Matal was grateful for since it meant he didn't cause any trouble by trailing behind.

Possibly hearing him, Lady Wifi briefly stopped, her phone still directed towards Ladybug and Chat Noir. She looked back at Heavy Matal, giving him a smirk. "You're definitely no Carapace."

Ladybug glared from the opposite side of Lady Wifi. "Mata doesn't _need_ to be Carapace to help us take you down! Watch!" She took out her yoyo, then threw it up in the air. "_Lucky Charm!_"

The yoyo's light soared upwards, taking a large, rectangular shape. Ladybug looked confused, then held her arms out as a ladybug-patterned mattress fell into her grasp.

"Uh..."

Chat made no comment, though if he had, Heavy Matal imagined that it would be, _"This is no time for sleeping on the job, m'lady."_

Ladybug focused on the mattress itself along with her surroundings. Meanwhile, Hawk Moth's symbol flashed over Lady Wifi's face, almost like a flashing alarm.

Immediately, Lady Wifi placed a finger on her phone's screen. Ladybug noticed just in time, steeling herself up and throwing the mattress forward, vertically so. The pause symbol was shot in her direction, Ladybug pulling Chat behind the mattress alongside her just as the mattress itself was hit.

The mattress froze in place, essentially shielding both of them. Heavy Matal blinked, completely unsure of what was going on.

Had Ladybug glanced at him for a moment, or had he imagined it? Was he supposed to do something? Everything had happened so quickly.

Lady Wifi let out a laugh. "Seriously? _That's_ your plan? Hiding from me?"

Heavy Matal flinched as she turned back to him, staring at him with a critical gaze. However, just as she began to hold her phone up, Hawk Moth's symbol appeared over her face again, causing her to frantically look back to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were.

Was _that_ the plan? Using him as bait? As a distraction? A sacrifice?

Lady Wifi squinted, looking suspiciously between Heavy Matal and the mattress. After what seemed like a moment of internal debate, she turned her back on Heavy Matal, focusing on heading to where Ladybug and Chat Noir were hiding.

In a way, it made sense. She really didn't see him as a threat, and Heavy Matal wasn't exactly the stealthy type. She'd know if he ran at her to stop her plan.

But, at the same time, he didn't _have_ to run at her, which he knew more than well from the time he saved Nino.

Without any more thought, Heavy Matal reached for his shell and threw it forward. It soared, spinning as it went, and Lady Wifi was expertly struck in the back of the head. She yelped in pain, her phone flying out of her hands as she fell to the ground.

The shell returned to Heavy Matal's grasp. It was no manhole cover in terms of weight and impact, but it served its purpose well enough.

The phone skidded against the concrete as it landed a sizable distance away. However, it was still in front of the mattress' path, and Heavy Matal immediately realized a problem.

Lady Wifi wasn't knocked unconscious. There was no way he could reach the phone before her. Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't leave their place at risk of not making it in time and being promptly being shot.

Heavy Matal felt a spike of panic as Lady Wifi recovered from the hit and began to scramble back up. He needed a plan - a _strategy_ \- or Ladybug and Chat Noir wouldn't be able to come out behind their makeshift shield.

_Shield..._

Instinct kicked in, Heavy Matal holding his shell up. As quickly as he could, he yelled, "_Shell-ter!_"

The circular area around him flashed green, Shell-ter forming with its typical hexagonal pattern.

And, thanks to the size, it formed with Lady Wifi _inside of it._ She grunted as she ran into the inner part of the shield, looking around in confusion before noticing that, unlike herself, her phone was _outside_ of the shield's radius.

Her hands tightened into fists. She glared at Heavy Matal, finally setting her sights on him as she charged in his direction.

"Let me _out!_" she demanded, pounding on his chest. Without her phone though, she was helpless, Heavy Matal easily trapping her with his free arm.

"Ladybug!" he called out. "Now!"

Ladybug rushed out from behind the mattress, eyes set on the phone. She stomped her foot down on it, the akuma flying out a moment later.

Heavy Matal watched as Ladybug captured and purified the akuma in typical Ladybug fashion. When the white butterfly went free, he considered it safe enough to drop both Shell-ter and Lady Wifi herself.

Lady Wifi groaned, falling to her knees as she was de-akumatized back into Alya. Ladybug picked up the restored phone, walking towards Heavy Matal and dropping the phone into Alya's lap on the way.

"You did great!" she complimented. Looking almost smug about it, she added, "I don't doubt my teammates for a second."

"Wait." Heavy Matal paused, processing that. "That was your plan?"

She nodded. "Sorry I couldn't say much about it. I knew from the start that Lady Wifi would underestimate you because—" She paused, mouth briefly closing. "...Well, anyway, I still couldn't say anything or she would've figured it out."

He gaped, surprised that she trusted him to such an extent. As he averted his gaze and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, he caught sight of Chat glancing at Ladybug only to then look away.

That relationship was still tense after the livestream, it seemed. Heavy Matal pretended not to notice and fist-bumped Ladybug on his own.

He and Ladybug then grabbed the mattress together, throwing it up in the air as Ladybug called out for Miraculous Ladybug. The magical ladybugs swept over the city, and though Heavy Matal had considered taking Alya back himself, Chat was already heading in her direction.

Thus, he left alongside Ladybug, leaving Chat and Alya to themselves. Chat attempted to comfort Alya, but she brushed him off, saying nothing as she stared at the phone in her lap.

Then, still without a word, she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Apparently, she was looking for Max, though Chat didn't know why.


	30. Over the Shoulder View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt of Ladybug and Kagami recording a self-defense example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context: Fukiya knew how to defend herself and offered advice to Ladybug on her self-defense posts.

Fukiya grabbed Ladybug and, with hardly even a grunt, threw Ladybug over her head. Ladybug flipped, flew a few meters away, then landed on the ground.

Ladybug let out a soft gasp, then laid still on the ground.

Fukiya glanced over at the yoyo, which had been recording, then back at Ladybug. “How was that?”

Ladybug raised a hand, giving Fukiya a thumb’s up, then pushed herself back to a stand. “That was great! You can run the details over with Marinette later.”

“Yes, as usual,” Fukiya said. “It’s reassuring that I can have a deeper role in preventing Hawk Moth’s goals.”

Ladybug nodded, dusting herself off. “It’s the little things. Keep Hawk Moth frustrated and he won’t even have _time_ to think about his plans.”

“Of course.” Fukiya paused, then offered Ladybug a smile. ”I’ll admit, I didn’t take you for the type to be cunning in this way.”

“Weeeell…” Ladybug looked around, as if ensuring that no one else would hear her be so playful. She smiled back. “It’s a little fun, knowing that he’s probably panicking over the blog.”

She walked over to her yoyo, then stopped the recording before returning her weapon to her waist. She walked back over to Fukiya, then held a hand out. “Anyway, thanks for all the work you do.”

“It is an honor,” Fukiya reassured, grabbing Ladybug’s hand and giving it a firm shake. “I’ll prepare more techniques to teach later.”

“Same time next week then?” Ladybug asked.

Fukiya nodded. “Same time next week,” she confirmed.

Ladybug waved, then threw her yoyo to a faraway structure and swung off into the distance.

Fukiya, of course, wasn’t aware that she’d actually be seeing Ladybug a lot sooner than next week, given that visits with Marinette quickly followed visits with Ladybug.

Either way, she saw it as a shame to return to her typical life. Ladybug expected nothing of her but _herself,_ and Fukiya appreciated the occasional unpredictability of being a hero.

Though, there were always Kagami’s civilian outings with Marinette. Perhaps she could take comfort in that.


	31. Lied in Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila confronts Marinette.

“Well, Marinette? Are you _happy?_”

Lila squinted, even before Marinette glanced back at her. She was _disgusting,_ what with the way she stood so straight and fearless in her presence.

In the _school courtyard,_ no less! As far as Lila was concerned, this territory belonged to _herself._

Marinette turned to face her fully, then tilted her head. “Um… yeah?”

Lila bristled, glare intensifying. This _peasant—_

“_I_ wanted to be friends,” Marinette claimed, “but _you_ wanted to keep lying.”

She scoffed. What an idiot. Stepping closer, Lila asked, “Didn’t you _listen?_ I tell people what they want to hear.”

“Doesn’t seem like that anymore,” Marinette retorted. “They only wanted to hear it as long as they thought you could give them chances in life.”

Lila’s hands tightened into fists. She didn’t stutter as she argued, “I'll—I’ll still find a way to ruin you, Marinette! I never go back on my threats.”

Marinette raised both brows. “You sure go back on your lies though.”

She did _not_ just hear that. She did not just hear the girl who’d once _cowered_ at her talk back to her like that.

Uncurling her fists, she kept a stern expression and shrugged as she retorted, “Say whatever you want. I _always_ get my way, no matter what.”

Though Marinette’s expression didn’t change, she went silent at the comment. Lila smirked in satisfaction, taking whatever little victory she could.

Minimizing the level of damage Marinette could’ve done had been an understandable miscalculation on her part. Marinette was _weak,_ and only got power when she dared to team up with that… _insect._

They’d been a good match, admittedly; two obstacles that could’ve been a lot more useful to her had they just cooperated. In fact, had she known all this would’ve happened, she would’ve gone after Marinette full-force a long time ago, squashing her like the pest she became down the line. She might’ve even been able to go after Chat Noir had she tried hard enough. Given the recent events, he—

Finally, Marinette spoke. “You’ll never get your way with that attitude. You need _help,_ Lila.”

Lila went stiff. “_Excuse me?_”

“I don’t know how your mind works, or where you get this idea that you can lie forever and _hurt people_ the way that you do without any consequences, but you need to _see_ someone. You’re living a lie to the point where _liar_ is the only thing I can think of when I see you. There’s nothing else about you that’s real.”

“How—” Lila glared, losing herself for a moment. “How _dare_ you!”

Marinette didn’t flinch, only staring back at her as if the conversation was over and Lila herself was _pitiful._

Lila was seething. She couldn’t believe that Marinette had the _gall_ to talk to her like that, no matter how much it’d seem like she’d “won.”

But that was fine. She’d leave, she’d rethink her strategy, and then she’d get rid of Marinette once and for all. Even if it didn’t give her all of her power back, she didn’t care, so long as the person who caused it _suffered._

She turned, walking in the other direction. It took a few seconds for her to realize that there was someone in her path; Alya had just become so useless to her that she might as well have not existed.

Alya stood with a neutral expression, twirling her phone in her hand. “Hey, _Lila._”

Lila remembered that they were still technically friends (ugh) and forced a grin. “_Hey,_ Alya. What are—”

“Cut the lies,” Alya interrupted, now clutching her phone. “I know you don’t _associate with people who won’t help you get up in the ranks._”

Lila squinted, taking a moment to recall that her own conversation with Adrien had gone the same way.

So Alya had heard, or maybe it’d been a trap? No, Alya couldn’t have been that smart.

“You heard something like that?” Lila asked, playing innocent for now.

“I heard _you_ say something like that.” Alya finally turned the phone, holding it out with the screen clearly visible. “And I’m not taking it anymore.”

Lila’s gaze flicked to the screen as she vaguely tried to hide her disinterest. “What’s that?”

“Your _lies,_” Alya hissed. “Every single one the class could remember - all the lies you used to get ahead - _debunked._ I had Max and Markov help me so I’ll be able to send it to the whole school.”

Lila’s bangs hid the panicked raise of her brows. “What—what are you talking about? I’m not a liar! You—you’re all caught up in the terrible things LadyBugOut said!” Putting on her best attempt at bargaining, Lila prodded, “Alya, you don’t want to do this. We’re friends. Look, I know a guy, we can—”

“Yeah, see…” Alya stared at Lila, almost condescendingly. “The funny thing is—”

Her thumb hovering over the send button, Alya continued, “_Now I never know if you’re lying or not._”

Lila tried to leap forward to grab the phone, but Alya stepped back and the button was hit. Almost immediately, the sound of two phones going off rang through the courtyard; Lila’s and Marinette’s.

Lila frantically reached for her phone and opened what had been sent to her. To say it was scathing was an _understatement,_ the whole thing full of warnings to either avoid her outright or take anything she said with a grain of salt.

Alya pointed at her with her phone. “You _ruined_ me and tore the class apart. Consider it payback.”

Lila was still trying to process, but all she could feel was rage.

Complete and total _rage._

“You… _you ruined yourself!_” Lila spat out, dashing forward and pushing past Alya on the way. She ran to the school doors and rushed out, speeding down the stairs and along the sidewalk.

Just as Lila had left, Marinette glanced over at Alya, pausing with a level of caution in her gaze. “…Alya,” she began carefully.

Alya looked away sharply, her expression hard to place. Anger? Regret? Jealousy?

Meanwhile, all that came out of her mouth was, “_Save it._”

* * *

Lila searched the skies, not out of desperation, but out of an unspoken pact. In all her life, she’d never been so thoroughly outma—

No, _not_ outmatched. Just caught off-guard for a moment. It wasn’t _her_ fault that the classmates looked so _weak_ and _pathetic_ at first glance. It was no wonder why they flaked on her so easily; they were _sheep,_ and they flip-flopped between anyone who had anything to say as long as they were _words._

She’d been the fox - bold and ready to pounce - and Marinette had just been a mouse, so small and vulnerable that everyone wanted to be on her side.

Well, that was their loss. After all, she could still enact her revenge. She still had someone to rely on.

The purple butterfly coming near her made that very clear, and Lila stopped running to reach out for it. It fluttered into her hand, as if expectant of her.

“Nice to see you again, Hawk Moth,” she greeted with a grin full of malice.

She didn’t hear the click of a camera as she offered the butterfly her bracelet.


	32. Lie Me a River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Damocles deals with Lila.

One of the hardest parts of Mr. Damocles’ job was dealing with troublesome students; students who had no sense of morality or the standard that every student should be held to.

Granted, his hands weren’t clean either. All of that had become clear after LadyBugOut had happened. In fact, he _still_ got calls from concerned parents whose children had told them about their own akumatizations (or someone else’s) that might’ve been prevented had he just run a tighter ship. It didn’t mean that things were _bad_ now for him, but it was definitely more work.

The door clicked. He looked up, seeing Lila Rossi peek her head in. If he had to pick an image that fit her, he’d choose a baby lamb.

Or perhaps a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“Mr. Damocles?” she called out timidly. “You wanted to see me?”

He gestured to the seat on the opposite side of his desk. “Have a seat, Lila.”

“Oh.” She shifted in place, her fingertips rattling against the door. “I actually have a _very_ important charity to—”

“_Sit down,_” he stressed tiredly, rubbing at his temple.

Lila’s mouth twitched and he saw that false innocence flicker out of existence for just a moment. She slipped inside, then shut the door behind her and approached the desk, taking a seat where he’d ordered her to.

Mr. Damocles spread out a few of the papers on his desk, taking a glance at a few of them before speaking. “Things in your class haven’t been… _right_ since you came back to Francoise Dupont, have they?”

She straightened in her seat and he could swear she saw a glint in her eyes. “Oh, not at all!” she gasped in horror. Burying her face into her hands, she added, “I don’t know what’s wrong! I try my best to make friends, but it seems like everyone hates me! Maybe I’m bad luck, I don’t mean to be, I swear!”

She was good at playing nice, but he forced himself to remember what he’d been sent. “So does that mean you know about what’s been sent out, warning people about you?”

She sniffled, though he didn’t see any real tears. “T-that was sent out by… _someone._ I don’t want to name names, but she said terrible, _awful_ things to me! I tried to apologize for my weak disposition - I really can’t help it - but they got so angry with me because the good people I met just wanted to help me!”

He raised a brow, holding back from noting that Alya’s name was blatantly on the report. “If someone did something terrible and you didn’t deserve it, wouldn’t you _want_ their name out there so they can be properly reprimanded?”

“Ah—well—that’d be… _wrong!_” She looked vaguely surprised. “I don’t want to see _anyone_ punished, Mr. Damocles! I’m sure this is all a big misunderstanding! No person in the word could be so cruel, they probably didn’t even mean it! After all, I don’t want to accuse them of anything, but there _have_ been people who admitted to disliking me because of all the things I’ve done, like—”

“That’s enough,” Mr. Damocles finally cut in.

She blinked, put off. “W-what?”

He breathed, then finally pulled out the folder he’d kept in his desk. “You got akumatized recently, didn’t you?”

“Oh, yes, and it was _dreadful!_” Lila cried out, hugging herself and shuddering. “I really tried to take a picture for LadyBugOut—” Mr. Damocles didn’t miss the unnatural way the blog’s name came out of her mouth. “—but then—nothing! That butterfly must’ve got me, and there was a voice in my head, and—!”

He interrupted her by slapping the folder onto the desk. She flinched, mouth gaped as she stared at it in surprised confusion.

Mr. Damocles opened the folder, then slid out the picture inside, turning it so it was facing Lila. “Is this you?”

He watched as Lila’s eyes raked in the sight of the picture. Slowly, the color began to drain from her face.

“B-bu—” she stammered. “I—I have admirers. I’m sure—they probably just wanted to—”

“This picture,” he cut in, “was brought to this school by the concerned individual who’d taken it. He’d apparently been trying to take the picture for LadyBugOut, but took another when he saw what he described as ‘someone willingly taking an akuma.’”

Lila sputtered, shaking her head. “N-no! This—akuma work very particularly, and I-I’m actually very weak-willed. Hawk Moth’s influence must've—”

“We’ve had students here who have seen others be akumatized,” Mr. Damocles argued. “We’ve seen it on _video,_ in fact. This looks _very_ different, and this school’s reputation isn’t going to ride on a student who’s willing to _coerce_ with Hawk Moth.” He paused, bearing the weight of seriousness that his actions had. “Until further notice, you are _expelled._ We’ll be contacting the authorities and talking with your mother about all the things you’ve done and all the lies you may’ve told before and after you came back here.”

She jerked her head up from the picture, eyes wide. “What?! _No!_ You—_you—!_”

He stood, glancing at the door and calling, “Mr. D'Argencourt!”

The door opened, Armand D'Argencourt stepping in. He stood there silently, hands behind his back and chest puffed out at attention, as he tended to do.

“Escort Lila off the premises and wait for her mother. We made _certain_ that we got through to her this time.” He gave Lila a stern gaze, knowing full well that the lack of contact between them and Lila’s mother was probably _not_ a coincidence.

Armand approached, taking Lila’s shoulder both firmly and insistently. “Here endeth thine reign, Rossi.”

She glared at him, all hints of the in-control Lila having vanished. She shook and tried to shrug him off, but he was the PE teacher, so avoiding her fits was no issue to him.

Mr. Damocles continued, “And in case you decide to look for one of Hawk Moth’s butterflies again, we’ve contacted Ladybug through her blog. She’s nearby, ready to catch any butterflies Hawk Moth might send.”

He followed a few steps behind as Armand led Lila away, but stopped at the stair railing to simply watch. Lila was only able to deliver one last icy glare to him before being escorted out of the double doors to the school and off the premises.

She never came back. Inevitably, she soon became the talk of the school. Students all around couldn’t stop talking about the girl who’d turned against Team Miraculous over being rightly punished for her own actions.

Lila’s attempted presence had always demanded to be the center of attention, so in a way, she got exactly what she wanted.


	33. Coming Off the Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami has a fencing match with Adrien.

Kagami was thankful that Armand didn’t ask any questions when she insisted that she wanted to stay behind with Adrien - fencing gear and all - for just a few minutes. She didn’t care to waste her time answering pointless questions, and with the stern look she’d given him upon her insistence, he would’ve been a fool to ask anyway.

Adrien was sitting patiently in the locker room, glancing up at her as she entered. “Hey, so what’d you want a match for?”

A _decisive_ match, Kagami corrected in her head. Still, she said nothing, her eyes encouraging Adrien to follow as she went into the standard fencing area of the school.

She pulled out her saber, tracing her fingers along the length of it. Adrien walked up to face her at a distance, seeming confused but ready to go against her. They performed the standard beat to signify that the fight was about to start.

“You have the first move,” Kagami told him, getting into her usual stance and flipping her mask down with her free hand. It was certainly unorthodox to fence without someone there to judge, but she suspected that she wouldn’t need one.

Adrien looked at her strangely, but nevertheless flipped his mask down and got into stance as well.

A few seconds passed with Adrien doing nothing. It was very predictable of him, really, so when he finally _did_ lunge at her, it was easy to dodge.

Kagami spoke. “Who is that Lila girl?”

“W-what?”

Adrien staggered, then immediately pulled back, his posture implying that half of his focus had been lost. Kagami sliced the open air in warning, stunning Adrien back into action as they re-engaged.

“The Lila girl,” Kagami repeated. “Who is she?”

She couldn’t see his expression through his helmet, but the fact that he didn’t answer at first said everything all on its own.

“She—she’s a girl in my class?”

As he lunged, she parried him. “Don’t take me for a fool, Adrien.”

Kagami knew there was more than that. She remembered the face of the girl as she was de-akumatized. She remembered the tense atmosphere between her and Ladybug. She remembered what she’d heard the girl lie about on the Ladyblog, along with what Ladybug’s response was.

She remembered what Marinette had said.

“I’m not!” Adrien replied. “She really _is_ in my class!”

Kagami gave him a look underneath her helmet. Feinting against him, she countered, “Marinette told me everything.”

“_Everything?_” The apparent hurt in his voice was evident. “But—I thought we…”

“_I_ asked _her,_” she clarified. She advanced on him, causing him to retreat. It was all too similar to their first meeting. “I’d heard more than enough about her and I wanted the facts.” She nearly hissed her next words. “You supported a _liar,_ Agreste.”

“No! I—I didn’t want her to get hurt!”

“So you _defended_ a liar,” Kagami stated. “You _protected_ one.”

“You saw what happened! She got akumatized when everything came out!” Adrien reminded her as he tried to strike back. “Now everyone is against her!”

There were nerves in his voice, perhaps due to him sensing the buzzing fury Kagami had that was unknown to him.

“And you consider _that_ an excuse?” Performing a quick, short series of strikes to force him back, essentially to wherever she wanted, she continued, “Hawk Moth will seek out _anyone_ he deems a target. Delaying _justice_ for the sake of sparing someone’s feelings is _pathetic._”

Being Fukiya had become so natural to her by this point. She’d _seen_ people be akumatized, had assisted in fights to _de_-akumatize them, and she _herself_ had been akumatized soon after she’d arrived in Paris. She’d originally thought that akumatization was a sign of weakness, but after becoming a hero, she began to change her opinion.

Everyone had their own blind spots; their own moments of weaknesses. Good, bad, strong, weak, it didn’t matter.

People had good reasons and bad reasons for the feelings that cause them to become a target for an akuma. They didn’t change because they were akumatized and they didn’t get worse afterward. At best, feelings that weren’t clear before could be brought to light.

“And on top of that, you’re actually _friends_ with the blond-haired girl,” she added.

“Chloe?” Adrien asked. “We’ve been friends since we were kids!”

“And you continue to be despite everything she’s done?”

“I know she can be—”

“A bully,” Kagami interjected bluntly.

He barely managed to retreat as she lunged at him. “—hard to deal with.”

Each thrust and clink of her blade against his, practically leading Adrien all around the school at this point, was a flash of Kagami’s emotion. As far as she was concerned, she wasn’t fighting Adrien anymore.

She was fighting how she _felt_ about Adrien.

“You let the Chloe girl treat people terribly and you let the Lila girl lie to those who were supposed to be your _friends!_ You did—” She nearly staggered, losing part of her strength and just barely missing being hit by Adrien’s saber. “You did _nothing…_”

She was glad that the helmet hid her face, considering the way she winced as she reminded herself of what was happening.

When she’d first met Adrien, she saw him as little more than a challenger; someone to beat in order to join Armand’s fencing class. She didn’t care who he was or what status he held in the world, though he’d been a worthy opponent.

She hadn’t wanted his pity after the match was decided in his favor, yet he’d pursued her anyway. He believed that she’d beaten him, despite what Marinette had said and despite how it would look on him to admit that he thought he’d genuinely lost. He’d stayed close by after everything was said and done, even though she wouldn’t have blamed him for fleeing the person who’d become a sword-wielding akuma in order to get revenge on him.

He’d taken _action_ without being aggressive. It’d caught her eye and made her feel things that she didn’t know she could feel.

She loved him. She loved that he could care and be such a good person while not sitting around hopelessly. When she’d told him to change targets, that was exactly what he did.

And now, it was exactly what _she’d_ do. She’d fallen too fast and gotten too excited. He’d pulled the string of a bow back and shot her skillfully in the chest, but the wound healed over time.

The way he so easily took his eyes from her should’ve been her first hint.

“Chloe’s mother—” Adrien stopped, as if realizing what the relationship between Audrey and Chloe was like now. “—she’s working on it! Just like Lila! Lila lies because she’s alone!”

“And she should _stay_ alone!” Kagami countered as she simultaneously countered Adrien’s attempt to strike her. “Yet you allowed her to receive attention and lie to your classmates! You allowed Chloe to do as she pleases and did _nothing_ to discourage her from doing wrong, _hoping_ that she would improve! Am I wrong?”

He went to reply, but became too distracted by dodging her thrust.

“Let me ask you something, Adrien.” It wasn’t a request. “Did you _see_ how others were affected by the actions of those two? By threats? By lies? By _slander?_ I’ve been told _more_ than enough to see that this _Lila_ girl is trying to divide Marinette from the rest of the class, and you would have to be a _fool_ not to have seen it. _So,_ either you willingly ignored and allowed these actions to go on—”

Adrien made one, final attempt at a thrust. Kagami parried him, then followed up with her own thrust in return—

also known as a _riposte._

He attempted to back away instinctively, but his back hit a bookshelf, allowing Kagami to touch her saber to his chest. Stunned, Adrien looked around and saw that they’d wandered into the library in the midst of their fight.

Straightening, Kagami withdrew from him. “—or you need to pay more attention to your surroundings.”

Adrien raised his mask to stare at her, looking wide-eyed and confused. He reminded Kagami vaguely of Chat Noir, who she’d chided multiple times for his decision to joke around when an akuma was wreaking havoc on civilian lives.

Utterly _clueless,_ both of them, as if it were a simple difference in opinion.

She didn’t lift her mask in return, instead turning away and muttering firmly, “Good-bye, Adrien.”

“K-kagami?”

Even in his cluelessness, he seemed to know that the good-bye meant more than a standard one would, though that wasn’t at all relevant to Kagami.

She was going to retrieve her bag with Pollen inside, then leave.


	34. Fu Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fu approaches Chat to talk about his behavior.

As Miraculous Ladybug spread over the city, Ladybug waved as the bee heroine whisked off the former akuma victim into the night.

This left only her and Chat, as the area they were in had been thoroughly cleared of people due to the akuma’s powers.

Ladybug glanced over at Chat, but he avoided her gaze. He’d been doing so ever since the “yoyo recording” (as people had been calling it) had been streamed for all of LadyBugOut’s followers.

Her followers knew it hadn’t been Ladybug’s fault. Even Miraculous Ladybug had been selective in its healing before. People were honestly _happy_ that Ladybug’s powers were looking out for her.

But that didn’t leave Chat in a good position.

Ladybug sighed. It was fine. The lack of flirting had honestly been a relief; gave her more time to focus on the task at hand.

She could deal with it. She–

“Chat Noir.”

Ladybug stiffened, then jerked her head back. Standing only a few meters away from there was Master Fu, who was staring unwaveringly at Chat.

“Master?” Ladybug and Chat asked in unison.

They looked at each other–a first in a long while–then back to him.

Chat blinked. “Is something wrong?”

Master Fu said nothing, but he _certainly_ wasn’t smiling. He glanced at Ladybug. “I’d like to talk to Chat Noir alone. You may go.”

Chat may not’ve seen it, but Ladybug noticed the way Fu’s eyes briefly darted over to a nearby alleyway. She got the message.

“Um–yes, Master.”

Ladybug turned, hopping off to the roof of the nearest building. She felt Chat’s eyes on her, but the feeling left as she disappeared among the rooftops.

When she was sure Chat had thought she’d gone, she dropped down into the alleyway Fu had directed his gaze towards.

“Tikki, spots off.”

Her transformation fell, Tikki taking form in front of her.

Slowly, Marinette peeked out of the alley, knowing it was safe since Chat wasn’t looking her way. Tikki followed suit.

“I don’t get it,” Chat said. “Don’t you usually visit me when I’m at home? Is there an emergency or something?”

“You could say that, yes,” Fu mused. He looked away, taking a breath, then glanced back at Chat. “Return the cat miraculous.”

“W-what?!” Instinctively, Chat covered the hand with his ring. “Why?!”

Master Fu closed his eyes, looking as though he’d expected this. When he opened them again, his gaze was stern. “Because I have clearly made a mistake in choosing a holder,” his voice lowered as he added somberly, “again…”

“B-but–” Chat shook his head, unable to process this. “–what did I _do?_”

Fu gestured to him. “That response is exactly the problem. You have been woefully oblivious to the feelings of your partner. You have neglected Ladybug and brought her into meaningless debates over your own feelings, whether intentionally or otherwise.”

Chat was clearly trying to remain polite around Fu, but his words fumbled out anyway. “What about _Ladybug?_ Ever since she made her blog, it’s made me look bad!”

Fu just stared, unblinking. “That is not, nor has it _ever been,_ Ladybug’s fault. All of this has been your actions and your actions alone. Do not blame another for what you yourself have done.

“Your life does not exist within the confines of what has been put online for everyone to see. The good that you do does not erase the bad, and whether or not the public has seen your behavior, I still cannot allow you to hold the cat miraculous any longer.”

Chat opened his mouth to protest. “I–”

It happened in an instant.

Fu reached out.

Chat jerked forward.

A bright green light engulfed Chat’s feet, slowly moving up Chat’s body. Orange and white shoes appeared where Chat’s boots once were.

Fu’s fingers closed over a ring that was slowly turning white. A black blur flew out, taking the form of a cat kwami.

From their hiding spot, Tikki whispered, “Plagg…”

Marinette could only watch, mouth dropped open as Chat’s de-transformation moved all the way up his body.

Adrien is Chat Noir.

Adrien _was_ Chat Noir.

Fu said nothing as Adrien looked down at himself, then at Plagg, then back at Fu.

“I don’t get it,” Adrien said, a mixture of upset and offended. “I did–”

Fu held up a hand, silencing him. “I’m not finished.”

He sighed, looking regretful. “Admittedly, I gave you the ring because I wanted to give you a chance to be free. I saw what your life was like and thought that the ring would be beneficial to you.”

“It was!” Adrien interjected. “I loved being Chat Noi–”

“_But,_ there is more to heroism than being an effective hero or even tending to the lives of civilians.

“You have to be able to communicate with your partner. You have to respect your partner’s boundaries.” Fu’s gaze hardened. “You have to be prepared to protect civilians, even if you felt you were being treated unfairly.”

Adrien straightened. “What–you mean–Syren?”

“Plagg,” Fu said, keeping his gaze locked on Adrien. “How did you feel as Adrien was about to relinquish his miraculous over a secret that was not yours to tell?”

Adrien looked up at Plagg, eyes practically _begging_ Plagg to side with him.

Plagg didn’t. “I… I-I mean…”

“_Plagg._” Fu was patient.

“…Pretty bad, yeah,” Plagg admitted.

Adrien’s face fell.

Fu continued, addressing Adrien, “I was willing to let you keep your miraculous then due to the perilous state the city was in. Ladybug trusted you wholly and completely, so I tried to do the same.

“However, it seems that Ladybug has been mistaken, or is at least too forgiving for her own good. A reckless cat is normal, but every time you have not thought ahead and been taken control of, you have left Ladybug to fight on her own.”

Adrien tried to speak up, but Fu talked over him.

“And yes, perhaps your love for Ladybug has blinded you, but ladybugs are not meant to be left alone, just as cats are not meant to be left alone. They are meant to work together, balancing each other in the act of creation and destruction. Miraculous Ladybug may heal the recent damages caused by the victims of akuma, but you chose to become distracted and allow Ladybug to take on the task of leader.

“Your downfall was seeing Chat Noir as a different person; someone that was free to do as they pleased. I gave you the cat miraculous to allow you to feel the freedom of the outside world, _not_ to feel the freedom of having nothing affect the one underneath the mask.

“And even then, you have failed to be a hero as Adrien. I’m not aware of everything, but I know you have ignored poor behaviors and not stood up for the right people. You allow your relationships to blind you, leading you to neglect those you should be protecting.”

“Who?” Adrien asked, not even coming _close_ to understanding. “I’m _always_ trying to do a great job, with or without the mask!”

“Are you?” Fu challenged. “Or are you only enabling those with ill intent, in fear of inciting conflict amongst your peers? You remain passive and devoid of conflict as Adrien Agreste which only causes aggression as you transform into Chat Noir.”

Adrien’s mouth remained open, clearly in the midst of planning a response.

He had nothing. Instead, he glanced hopefully to his kwami. “Plagg?”

Fu remained patient, but his eyes were sharp. “Do not ask for sympathy from a kwami that is no longer by your side.”

Adrien recoiled at the command. He then threw his hands up, eyebrows furrowed. “Well, how was I supposed to know _any_ of this?” he asked, clearly desperate and grasping for anything he could to save himself.

“When you were _told._ When you were _shown,_” Fu answered. “You react as things affect you or when they relate to you. When your partner is uncomfortable, you do not notice until you are told. You joke when it is a time for comfort. A hero is meant to be aware of the emotions happening around them, and you merely _choose_ which emotions you pay attention to.”

The streetlight nearby flickered. Plagg said nothing, almost looking as if he knew this was inevitable.

Fu stored the miraculous in his pocket, then placed his hands behind his back.

For one final time, he met Adrien’s gaze. “My decision is final, Adrien Agreste. I hope you might one day realize the error of your ways.”

Fu turned, then walked the other way. “Come, Plagg.”

Plagg gave a fleeting glance back at Adrien, then followed after Fu.

Adrien stood there. Silent. Unmoving. He was like a statue.

The streetlight flickered again. Finally, Adrien looked to where Fu once was, then turned around, ready to go home.

His eyes locked with Marinette’s. She’d stepped out onto the sidewalk without thinking.

Adrien’s eyes went wide. His expression said it all: _you saw that?_

After an agonizingly long second, his mouth moved. “M…marinette?”

Marinette turned, immediately running in the other direction.

She didn’t look back, and Adrien didn’t chase her.


	35. Bad Luck Turned Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka finds another fancy box on his bed.

"Trixx," Luka said, staring blankly at his bed.  
  
"Mm?" Trixx hummed, draped lazily over Luka's shoulder.  
  
"Did...did you do this?"  
  
He didn't actually think that Trixx did anything. The question had really just come out of surprise.  
  
Specifically, surprise at the new black and red box, sitting on his bed just like the other one had all that time ago. Juleka was even still taken by it, staring with awe and maybe a bit of jealousy this time.  
  
"I didn't do anything," Trixx replied. "Looks to me like that glowing recommendation was as bright as a spotlight."  
  
Luka blushed. Trixx always knew just what to say to make him flustered, and it didn't help that Trixx knew very well that Luka suspected that his "glowing recommendation" was from Marinette.  
  
Juleka glanced over at them. "You think it's a new one? All the other miraculouses that _we_ know are already being used, right?"  
  
Luka nodded. "And Fuki and Mata do a great job. Why would _they_ be replaced?"  
  
Trixx raised a paw, smiling. "I think you two left someone out there," he pointed out. He flew down to the box, then stood next to it with a knowing gaze.  
  
Luka and Juleka paused, not understanding for a good few seconds.  
  
Then, their eyes widened. They looked at each other, muttering in unison, "No way."  
  
Luka approached the box, grabbing the top with a curiousity. He _had_ to know.  
  
He opened it and stepped back, watching as the light poured out just like when Trixx had been released.  
  
The light formed, a black cat-like kwami in its place. It opened its eyes halfway, looking tired, then met Luka's gaze.  
  
Their suspicions had been confirmed. Chat Noir got his miraculous revoked. Though, admittedly, Chat's kwami seemed a little quiet-er than they expected.  
  
Trixx flew up, giving the cat kwami a firm pat on the back. "Let me save him the effort. Plagg, kwami of the ring miraculous. Gives the power of destruction. Likes processed cheese."  
  
Immediately, Plagg's ears flicked up and he turned to Trixx in a fury. "You think I like that _garbage?!_ I'll have you know that I only eat the _real deal!_ I--"  
  
Plagg paused, probably noticing how Trixx was just floating there, looking completely unbothered and even a little satisfied.  
  
"Uh--" Luka interrupted. Once he had Plagg's attention, he asked, "So, you're my kwami?"  
  
"That's right," Plagg said rather quickly, looking eager to be away from what just happened with Trixx. He puffed his chest out. "Only one of the best kwami there is."  
  
"But..." Luka held up the fox tail part of his necklace, pointing to it. "I already have a miraculous."  
  
It wasn't as though Luka hated his role as the fox; far from it. He just didn't understand why he'd been picked again when he was already Cadmeancio.  
  
Trixx swished his tail, shrugging. "Two miraculouses are a big responsibility, but I'm sure you could handle it if you wanted to." While floating, he leaned back and placed his paws behind his head, as if reclining. "But you gotta be ready to be Ladybug's partner."  
  
_Partner,_ Luka repeated in his head. He'd been Ladybug's teammate for a long time, but the cat miraculous was a counterpart to the ladybug miraculous. They were meant to be equal, which is why it made sense that Chat wasn't working out anymore.  
  
And now, Luka realized that had a chance to fix that. He could be the partner Ladybug needed; the partner that she _deserved._  
  
"I'll do it," he said without hesitation. He reached for the box and pulled out the ring, then slipped it onto his right hand.  
  
Trixx whistled. "Impressive," he said, eyeing Luka's hand. "How do you think you're going to balance being both heroes?"  
  
Luka glanced at Juleka. She looked back at him, but seemed confused as to why she was being stared at at all.  
  
Luka smiled. "I'm not."  
  
As soon as his hand touched the gold chain of his necklace, Juleka's eyes widened with realization. She held her hands up, waving them rapidly as she watched him remove the necklace.  
  
"Luka, no way, I..."  
  
Her voice trailed off as he held the necklace out to her with a smile. She chewed her bottom lip, her eyes sparkling with desire.  
  
"I--" She looked away, rubbing her arm self-conciously. "I'm not really a hero."  
  
"I'd say you are," Luka argued with a reassuring grin. "You just don't have a miraculous yet."  
  
With a chuckle, he added, "Besides, I bet you already have a name and everything, huh?"  
  
Juleka blushed, embarrassed to be called out because it was true. Ever since Luka had become the fox, she'd fantasized about being a hero herself, and even imagined what her name would've been had she been given the fox instead. She'd never wished that Luka hadn't gotten it so she could've taken his place, but she also couldn't deny that she wanted to be a hero.  
  
Finally, with shaky hands, she took the necklace from Luka's grasp. She slipped it over her head, though quickly, as if afraid she'd lose her chance if she did it too slow.  
  
The necklace didn't feel like anything special on its own, but knowing its purpose and what it offered, Juleka felt a sense of pride that was further strengthened by the nod of approval that Trixx gave at seeing her wearing his miraculous.  
  
Juleka vaguely wondered what Rose would think of her being a hero.  
  
Luka eyed her with a bit of pride, then glanced over at the doorway leading out of their room. "We should show Plagg around," he suggested. "On the next patrol, I'll help you get used to your powers, alright?"  
  
Juleka smiled gratefully, then nodded. "Cool."  
  
The two proceeded to leave the room, giving a quick glance back at Plagg and Trixx to encourage them to follow whenever they were ready.  
  
Trixx watched them go, then turned to Plagg with a smile. "Feels good, doesn't it? Seeing them interact."  
  
When Plagg only gave Trixx a fleeting glance, Trixx poked at his cheek with a paw and added, "You must be happy, having one extra person to mess with."  
  
Plagg let out a snort at that. Trixx smiled, satisfied.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's not bad here," Plagg admitted with a casual shrug. "Way better than some fancy mansion. Just annoying that I'll have to start my cheese stash all over again."  
  
"I'll help you take it back if you want," Trixx offered with a mischievous grin.  
  
Plagg raised a brow at him. "What?"  
  
"We'll take it when he's sleeping. He'll never know." Trixx turned, flying over to the doorway. Looking back at Plagg, he gestured for him to come closer. "But for now, come on! You'll have to get used to this place if you want to figure out where you'll put your new cheese stash!"  
  
With a wink, Trixx went off into the other room. For a moment, Plagg did nothing, simply floating in the air and staring at where Trixx once was.  
  
Then, he smiled. Yeah, he'd _definitely_ like it here.


	36. Guardian of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Fu talk about what happened in "Fu Takes Charge."

"...Adrien is Chat Noir."  
  
Tikki quietly watched Marinette, both confused and relieved at the reaction. "I thought you'd be freaking out more."  
  
"I did too," Marinette admitted, "but... it explains a lot, honestly." She leaned back in her chair, staring up at the ceiling in thought. "And it's not like I'm disappointed."  
  
"You're not?" Tikki asked. "I know you took down the pictures, but..."  
  
Marinette shook her head. "I... I think I've been over Adrien for a long time. This was just..."  
  
"The final nail in the coffin?" Tikki guessed.  
  
"Yeah. Knowing he's Chat..." She groaned and rubbed her head. "Even if I _was_ still in love with him, I wouldn't be able to deal with a lifetime of Chat Noir."  
  
Tikki nodded silently, not knowing what else to do than just watch her holder absorb what'd just happened.  
  
Then, Marinette's phone rang, chiming with a jingle that Marinette had handpicked.  
  
Tikki glanced at the name that appeared, just to be sure. "It's Master Fu."  
  
Marinette stared blankly at the phone at first, still seeming to be in a daze, then reached over and picked it up. She tapped a couple buttons, ensuring that the phone would be loud enough for both her and Tikki to hear, then set it back on the table.  
  
"Master?" she called.  
  
"Hello, Marinette," Fu responded. "...I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now."  
  
Marinette let out a single chuckle. "Not really. I was a _little_ surprised to see you do that, but that's all."  
  
"Ah. Yes, of course." He sounded as though he wanted to say more, but no words followed.  
  
Marinette blinked, watching the phone to make sure the call hadn't cut off. It hadn't.  
  
She thought it might be wrong to ask Fu about what had happened earlier, but she couldn't help herself. "...Master, why did you want me to see that? Chat de-transforming, I mean. Is this part of being a Guardian? Do I have to know in case I need to give out a temporary miraculous? Is it important for something, or is it some kind of test?"  
  
It was unusual for Master Fu to be so quiet. While he was generally patient, he was quick to respond, especially when the situation called for it. Now though, he seemed distant; distracted even.  
  
"...It had nothing to do with my position as a Guardian," Fu admitted.  
  
Marinette paused. She blinked. "Wait. It... doesn't?"  
  
There was a sigh from Fu's end. "I know it took me far too long to reprimand Adrien for his behavior. Perhaps it was the fact that I was never fully-trained, but nonetheless, I wasn't watchful enough of his actions. I saw signs that things had gone wrong, yet I ignored them. I wanted to believe that I hadn't made another mistake, but I had. You suffered for what should have already been handled."  
  
"It wasn't..." Marinette's voice went quiet, sounding unsure, "_that_ bad."  
  
"...You're a good person, Marinette, and perhaps an even greater Ladybug. The ladybug and cat are meant to compliment and balance each other out, but that was not what happened. You stood strong and always managed to come out on top, even when Chat was unable to support you. You shouldn't need to do it, though it's an admirable trait."  
  
Marinette became sheepish under the high praise, tugging gently on one of her pigtails.  
  
Fu continued, "In a way, I'm at least glad that we were able to make progress towards Hawk Moth, but that doesn't excuse what happened. If I'd paid more attention, I might have been able to cease Chat's behavior before it went too far."  
  
"Master Fu--" Marinette tried to interject.  
  
"You don't have to console me, Marinette. I've come to terms with what I've done, and I could not have asked for a better ladybug holder to show me my shortcomings. Yes, I wish I'd known sooner, but knowledge is valuable, regardless of age."  
  
"So... wait." Marinette's eyes widened with surprise. "Then... you did it for me?"  
  
"There was no rule that said that you had to know," Fu confirmed, "so yes, I did. I knew you were fond of Adrien... or at least that you _were._ I wasn't sure if you were still intent on pursuing him, but you deserved to know that he and Chat were the same person."  
  
Marinette nodded, even though Fu couldn't see it. "I see. T-thank you."  
  
Tikki piped up softly, "And you're okay, Master? After all of that..."  
  
Fu chuckled. "Of course I am. Plagg has already been taken care of, after all. I can rest easy, knowing that, though I advise that you tell the public right away."  
  
"Right, of course! I--wait--" Marinette leaned over, hovering over the phone. "You already gave the cat miraculous away?!"  
  
"I've had a plan for a while, Marinette. I've made sure to put it in very capable hands. I imagine you'll get along well."  
  
Once Marinette had calmed down from the surprise, she replied, "I'm sure we will. _You_ picked them, after all."  
  
"Ah, don't forget. I may have taken your recommendations into account."  
  
She giggled. Fu obviously couldn't tell her for sure if her recommendations had an impact, but she nonetheless appreciated the sentiment.  
  
"And... Marinette."  
  
Marinette stiffened at the stricter tone. "Yes?"  
  
"I mean it just as much as last time; if we want to be a team, you'll have to trust me. If any of your holders are acting out, I need you to tell me. You shouldn't have to defend a troublesome teammate for the sake of keeping some semblance of peace."  
  
Marinette's shoulders eased with relief, glad that she wasn't being reprimanded for anything. "Yeah, I understand. I will." She paused, realizing that the call was probably coming to an end. "Oh, and Master? Before you go, just one more thing..."  
  
"Hm?" Fu sounded confused that there was still something else to be said.  
  
Marinette glanced at Tikki, then back at the phone. She grinned genuinely. "I know some things didn't go how we wanted, but... you still stepped in to help me with Chat, and you were willing to give Wayzz away for his sake and the sake of Paris. I think you're a great Guardian, and I really mean that."  
  
"..._Ah,_" Fu said, though sounding like he'd meant to say something much more profound. Even though they weren't face-to-face, Marinette knew that he was smiling. She imagined a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, Marinette."  
  
With that, the phone call clicked off, leaving Marinette and Tikki staring at the home screen picture, which was just Kitty Section all attempting to cram themselves in to be in view of the phone's camera.  
  
Tikki stared at Marinette with a thoughtful gaze. "So there's a new cat now."  
  
Marinette nodded.  
  
"It makes sense," Tikki mused. "The other heroes were always told that they didn't have to come if it wasn't convenient for them, so you could've been all alone for a couple fights without Chat."  
  
Marinette hummed at that, still staring at the picture on her phone. While Tikki was technically correct in saying that she might've been alone without a new cat, she had a distinct feeling that she wouldn't have _felt_ alone.  
  
Before LadyBugOut, being Ladybug had become quite the chore. Chat was a problem, certainly, but there was always her concern of bad press and more akuma ruining her day.  
  
Now though, she found herself able to take a bit of joy in her heroism. She could even take pleasure in dealing with akuma, knowing that she was steadily getting closer to Hawk Moth with each passing butterfly of his.  
  
And her teammates cared about her just as she cared for them. The people of Paris were on her side now, and most were quick to come to her defense.  
  
So, really, she was never alone. Not anymore.  
  
With a determined smile, Marinette stood up and turned to Tikki. "Anyway, let's go! We've got an announcement to make and a patrol to take care of!"


	37. Self-Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien goes home after getting his ring taken.

Adrien knew the feeling of being numb. After being disappointed so often by his father and the ragged schedule known as his life, Adrien began to expect things to not go his way. At the same time, getting numb got tiring after a while and he just let himself be upset instead.  
  
But this? This was not something he expected, and the numbness had come right back. As he got lost multiple times, struggling to find his way home from where he'd been, all he could feel was the faint wind against his face and the phantom presence of something on his right hand that he dared not to investigate.  
  
Deep down, he knew there was nothing there, so he didn't bother looking.  
  
After what felt like an hour (maybe more), he arrived at his house and realized yet another issue he had to face: there was no way he could sneak back inside now.  
  
If he'd been paying more attention while weighing his options, he would've noticed the camera watching him.  
  
"_Adrien!_"  
  
The voice made Adrien go stiff, briefly startled out of his numb state. He turned towards the camera, unable to see who was on the other end but unfortunately recognizing the voice.  
  
"What do you think you're _doing_ out there?!" Gabriel asked, his voice tense and angry. "Do you have any _idea_ how late it is?!"  
  
Honestly, he didn't.  
  
There was the sound of Gabriel huffing, followed by the sound of tapping keys. "Come in _immediately_ and see me in my office."  
  
The gates to the mansion opened, Adrien begrudgingly trudging past them to go inside. Each step felt heavy and uneven, like he could fall over at any moment.  
  
Nathalie opened the doors for him as soon as he arrived in front of them. She looked down at him disapprovingly, saying nothing but clearly knowing that Adrien was in for an earful.  
  
Adrien looked up towards his room, noting Gorilla standing in front of the door. He looked tired, and Adrien could only reason that it must've been _very_ late and he'd been keeping them up with his absence.  
  
Silently, he walked into Gabriel's office, where Gabriel was standing quietly behind his desk, his back facing the portrait of Emilie. His monitor was clearly lit up, even though Adrien couldn't see what was on it. If Adrien had been a little more aware of himself and his own surroundings, he might've found it strange.  
  
"Where have you been?" Gabriel asked coldly.  
  
Adrien blinked, his usual posture traded out in exchange for being pathetically hunched over. He could only give a half-hearted shrug in response to Gabriel's question because, really, he'd been everywhere.  
  
Gabriel's gaze sharpened at the "attitude" Adrien was giving him. He eyed Adrien up and down, then continued, "You've been sneaking out ever since you've been going to that school, and don't think I haven't heard about the things that have happened there. Will it be necessary to take you out?"  
  
"...No," Adrien replied, though it actually took him a moment to think about it.  
  
"No?" Gabriel echoed. "So you've finally realized that this behavior is doing nothing for you? After going behind my back multiple times to bring shame to the Agreste name, you've noticed how pointless it all is?"  
  
Adrien had no response for him. Gabriel glared, obviously frustrated that Adrien had shut down in front of him and seemed insistent on staying quiet.  
  
"Very well." Gabriel turned away. "_Go._ You're lucky you don't have any photoshoots in the near future, as I'm sure you won't get your standard amount of sleep."  
  
Adrien stared at Gabriel for a long moment, still in a daze, then slowly turned towards the door.  
  
"...Wait--" Gabriel turned back to him. "Adrien, _stop._"  
  
Adrien did as he was told, though he eased forward as he halted, perhaps too mentally exhausted to stand still properly. He didn't face Gabriel, but vaguely heard the footsteps coming towards him.  
  
His right hand was grabbed. As Gabriel held it up, Adrien continued staring at nothing.  
  
"Adrien," Gabriel began impassively, "you used to wear a ring. Where is your ring?"  
  
Suddenly, the fog in Adrien's mind cleared. He snapped his gaze up towards Gabriel, glared, and jerked his hand away, all without a single thought to his actions.  
  
Gabriel recoiled, shocked at the shift in behavior. He paused, then squinted, staring at Adrien with an emotion that Adrien couldn't recognize.  
  
After an uneasy moment, Gabriel regained his usual demeanor, even turning his back to Adrien. He returned to his desk, then shuffled through the drawers, seeming intent on finding something.  
  
When he walked back to Adrien, there was something held tightly in his fist. He took Adrien's hand again, though tighter this time, likely to discourage Adrien from doing the same as before. Adrien legitimately didn't realize that he was still glaring, or even that he'd _been_ glaring in the first place.  
  
Silently, Gabriel took what had been in his grasp and slipped it onto Adrien's hand. Adrien's anger transitioned into _shock,_ and he could only gape at the white ring on his finger.  
  
It was exactly where the cat miraculous had been too.  
  
"Here." Though his tone was firm, Gabriel's gaze was directed elsewhere and he seemed to be in deep thought. "I can't have you being inconsistent with your attire."  
  
Adrien didn't wait for him to say anything else. With an uncharacteristic huff, he turned away from Gabriel and stormed off.  
  
Gabriel let him go, not even reprimanding Adrien for acting out.  
  


* * *

  
Adrien slammed the door behind him as he entered his room. He didn't care whether or not anyone heard him. He was nearly seeing red, his Chat-side clearly bleeding into his civilian personality.  
  
Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he tried to think, finding himself unable to process everything that'd happened in, what, the past few hours? What kind of sick _joke_ was that?  
  
His eyes scanning the room, Adrien took note of his computer. Even though the display was black, he knew that the computer was on, as his room had obviously been untouched.  
  
After all, his window was still opened when he'd escaped as Chat. Naturally, Adrien grabbed the remote and shut it, not wanting to see it in his peripheral vision anymore.  
  
He drew his gaze back to the computer, feeling as though the black screen was staring back at him.  
  
...He _had_ to know.  
  
Walking over, he sat down at his computer desk and navigated to LadyBugOut's website. When he saw that there was a video posted _extremely_ recently, his heart nearly stopped.  
  
Hesitantly, he clicked on it.  
  
The video opened with Ladybug, of course. She was staring into the camera, looking noticeably serious.  
  
"Hello, everyone," she said, hands clasped at her waist. "A big change in the team has happened today, and I want everyone to know before they see it so it won't be as much of a shock."  
  
Adrien sat there, anxious. He hoped more than anything else that someone else was replaced. He didn't want to hear that Ladybug had known about anything that happened.  
  
Ladybug took a breath, then explained, "Chat Noir is no longer on the team. His miraculous has been taken away. Really, he was..." She paused, grimacing. "Well, I shouldn't go into the details."  
  
She tilted her head, seeming to be thinking about something. "...Before I go, there's one more thing I want to say."  
  
_Tell them, m'lady,_ Adrien mentally begged, _tell them how much you wanted me to stay._  
  
"I know what some of you thought of Chat Noir, and maybe what the public as a whole thought of him. The idea of a new cat might have everyone feeling a little apprehensive, but the miraculous has already been given to someone."  
  
Adrien felt as though he was falling.  
  
Ladybug continued, "All I ask is that you all give them a chance. I don't know how well it will go yet, but I'm _more_ than willing to give them a shot. I hope we'll get along and that we'll be able to take on Hawk Moth together."  
  
She bowed her head, then smiled. "Anyway, that's all I needed to say. Bug out!"  
  
The video stopped. Adrien initially flinched, shocked that it was just... the end, just like that.  
  
That was it? That was all she had to say about him?  
  
And she'd _known,_ or at least she was aware after the fact. Maybe she was even the one who convinced Fu...?  
  
No, that couldn't be. They were _partners._ They...  
  
Adrien slumped on his desk, covering his face with his hands.  
  
They weren't partners anymore. His miraculous had been taken and given to someone else before morning had even hit. Taking into account the way Ladybug had talked, _Fu_ must've given the cat away and not her.  
  
So this was probably a new cat that Ladybug didn't even _know;_ that Ladybug wasn't even _used to._  
  
How ridiculous was that? Adrien _knew_ Ladybug. They had a bond.  
  
Ladybug just didn't understand that. She didn't listen to him even though he'd always given her his whole heart.  
  
The atmosphere felt thick. It was hard to breathe. It was one thing to have his miraculous revoked, but to know that _someone else had it_ practically confirmed that he was never getting that miraculous back.  
  
Slowly, Adrien drew his gaze to Plagg's cheese stash, the stench of which was mildly permeating the door. He went over and opened it, staring silently at the abundance of cheese inside.  
  
The room seemed so much quieter all of a sudden. Adrien clutched the door, feeling a sharp pain in his chest and the heat of anger rush to his head.  
  
His freedom, _gone._ All because of a blog that was never necessary.  
  
His kwami, _gone._ Plagg didn't even support him in their final moment together.  
  
His miraculous, _gone._ He'd _earned_ that miraculous, and it'd been taken from him.  
  
And as a purple butterfly flew into the room, hovering just above Adrien's ring before seeping into it, Adrien himself was gone too.  
  
_Hello, Catastrophe. I am Hawk Moth._


	38. Team of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Juleka's first time out with their new miraculouses.

Luka couldn't help giggling _just_ a bit as his sister continued staring down at her transformed state. She must've been at it for at _least_ a minute, running her hands up and down her arms and legs as she felt along the material.  
  
"You like it?" Luka asked with a light, teasing tone.  
  
"_Like_ it?!" Juleka stood up, looking at Luka with an almost offended expression.  
  
He laughed. It was amusing to see her literally in the spotlight (given the streetlights and all) and even willingly so.  
  
Juleka did a twirl as she looked over herself once more, then continued, "It's just so _cool!_"  
  
She eyed Luka, now taking _him_ in instead. "How about you? How's the new stuff feel?"  
  
Luka looked at himself, having not really thought of it due to being too distracted by Juleka's transformation. "Different song, same tune." He reached behind himself, pulling out his baton and examining it. "Even _this_ is almost like the flute."  
  
Juleka tilted her head, then pulled her flute out, looking between it and the baton. "Oh yeah, kinda," she agreed, noting that they were both cylindrical.  
  
Luka tampered with his baton, noting the way it opened to show its little screen and how it could extend at his command. It was different, without a doubt, but Luka was up to the challenge. He'd already been trained on the fox, after all, so he'd just have to adjust his mindset.  
  
As he glanced back at Juleka, he watched as she tapped her feet against the ground, like she was testing something. When she noticed that he was staring, she asked, "How high do you think I can jump like this?"  
  
Luka hummed in thought. While _he_ knew his own limits as the fox, Juleka had thinner limbs and an overall slimmer build. Did that make a difference in physical abilities, or did the miraculous always ensure that every holder was similarly powered up?  
  
Hm. Perhaps that was something he could ask Ladybug later.  
  
He turned his head towards the rooftops, then gave Juleka a smile. "How about we find out?"  
  
She grinned in return, giving him a firm nod.  
  
With a single leap, they were both on the roof of a building. Juleka, looking understandably excited, then began to race across the rooftop tiles without Luka's instruction.  
  
Luka didn't mind, of course, finding his sister's excitement infectious. Eagerly, he followed, though staying a few steps behind just to keep an eye on her.  
  
She wasn't clumsy, but she clearly wasn't used to her transformation either. Her timing for jumping to the next rooftop was off a few times, nearly leading her to fall, but she steadily got used to it.  
  
As Luka watched her, idly listening to the rhymic tap of their soles against the current roof's tiles, he heard a separate tapping coming from elsewhere. Looking over, he saw a figure of red and black, running across the rooftops in a direction perpendicular to theirs.  
  
Ladybug.  
  
Luka grinned. On reflex, he raised a hand and waved. "Hey, Ladybug!"  
  
Juleka halted, turning to Luka to see where he was looking, then followed his gaze. Ladybug had stopped by that point and was now looking in their direction.  
  
She looked around at the rooftops, perhaps finding the best path to them, then began heading their way.  
  
Juleka gave an unsure look to Luka, but his nod of reassurance made her smile again.  
  
Ladybug made one last leap, then landed in front of them. At first, she was staring directly at Juleka, smiling, but it faded as she looked her over.  
  
Luka imagined that she'd heard his voice and expected him to still be the fox.  
  
"You--" She pointed. "Wait, who are you?"  
  
Juleka was a little stiff, but managed, "I'm--uh--the new fox."  
  
"N-new--_new fox?_" Ladybug's eyes widened. She stepped towards Juleka, talking a bit faster than usual. "But--where's Cadmeancio? Did something happen to him? Is he alright? Do--"  
  
Luka cleared his throat, catching Ladybug's attention. He smiled, though he felt a bit sheepish at how concerned Ladybug seemed for him. "Didn't get a chance to tell you, sorry. I just got this today," he explained, raising his hand to show Ladybug his ring.  
  
Ladybug stared at it, then him. She paused, likely processing that information. "...Cadmeancio?"  
  
He nodded. "I go by 'Hecattack' now though."  
  
She gasped. Approaching him, she exclaimed, "Wow! I really thought the new cat was going to be a stranger, but--just--_wow!_ You look great!"  
  
Luka grinned, blushing pink at the compliment.  
  
Ladybug took a moment to realize what she said. Straightening, she stammered, "Um--wait--I mean--" She paused, fumbling about for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Well--I mean--no, that's _exactly_ what I mean! You really _do_ look great!"  
  
She eyed him up and down, clearly impressed. "I was worried for a bit there. I thought something had happened, and just after Chat got his miraculous taken too!"  
  
Luka looked thoughtful. "So that really was what happened?"  
  
"Hm?" Ladybug blinked. "Oh, right! I just posted the video, so of course you wouldn't know. Yeah, Chat got his miraculous taken away."  
  
Juleka tilted her head. "Was that, um... okay with you?"  
  
Ladybug glanced at her, not understanding.  
  
Juleka elaborated, though more uncertainly, "I mean, he was your partner, yeah?"  
  
Ladybug let out a neutral hum, then waved dismissively. "He was, but that's all in the past. Besides, ever since the fox, turtle, and bee got released, I think it's safe to say that I've had more partners than just him."  
  
She smiled at Luka to emphasize her point. Luka smiled back.  
  
It was an honor to be her partner, really.  
  
Ladybug turned her attention back to Juleka. "So, you said you're the new fox?"  
  
Juleka nodded. "Y-yeah. Neurofoxin."  
  
Ladybug probably didn't catch the awestruck sparkle in Juleka's eyes, but Luka did. He'd spoken very highly of Ladybug in the past, so he imagined Juleka had been anticipating this moment.  
  
Ladybug held a hand out to Juleka and grinned. "Nice to meet you then!"  
  
Juleka glanced down at Ladybug's hand, then back to Ladybug. She shook her hand politely, trying not to mumble too much as she replied, "Y-yeah, nice to meet you too."  
  
Just as Ladybug was about to continue speaking, a loud crackling noise caught the trio's attention.  
  
They turned, not knowing what to expect. At first, the noise seemed like nothing, but then they noticed a large crack forming up the wall and rooftop of a building in the distance. The color in the building was slowly draining away to a dull gray, the crack spreading out and making the building practically unrecognizable.  
  
Then, it collapsed, and the sound of people screaming followed.  
  
Ladybug gaped, immediately charging forward and dashing across the rooftops. "Let's go!"  
  
Luka was quick to follow, but stopped for just long enough to give Juleka a reassuring glance.  
  
Juleka was stunned, watching her brother and Ladybug race off towards what was definitely an akumatized person. She hadn't expected her first akuma battle to be so soon.  
  
Pulling out her flute, she stared at it and imagined her first use of Mirage. She could make anything at her command, and she'd have to find a way to use it in order to help her team.  
  
She looked back to where Ladybug and Luka had gone, taking a breath to help steel herself up. With a determined gaze, she followed after them.  
  
She could _do_ this.


	39. Catastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Miraculous versus an akumatized Adrien.

By the time Ladybug, Hecattack, and Neurofoxin arrived at the scene, multiple buildings had already been toppled. People were fleeing left and right, and even the expected piles of debris were gray and depressing.  
  
One of the last people to flee--a man--rushed up to Ladybug, grabbing her arms and lowering his gaze to the ground. "Please stop it! There's a monster roaming the street, destroying everything it touches!"  
  
Ladybug calmly grabbed his hands and removed them from her arms. "Don't worry, sir. Get to safety and we'll do our best to take care of it, alright?"  
  
The man gave a shaky nod, then ran past her to join the escaping crowd.  
  
Hecattack scanned the area. A few of the streetlights had been taken out in the "monster's" rampage, so his night vision could more easily see anything that was out of place.  
  
"...There." He pointed near one of the buildings.  
  
Ladybug looked out, having to squint a bit to see. Far off in the distance, she could see a black, hunched over form, looking to be in the process of knocking out another streetlight.  
  
Without warning, it turned its head to them. As its hand touched the streetlight, the area around its hand turned gray and grew dozens of tiny cracks. The cracks spread both up and down, turning the streetlight gray as it went before it finally toppled to the ground.  
  
Ladybug kept a safe distance, but let the figure approach. It crouched down on all fours, silently stepping towards them.  
  
"Get ready," she whispered to her team. She didn't look at them, wanting to keep an eye on Hawk Moth's new victim, but she sensed that they nodded at her.  
  
The figure was cat-like, but rather than fur, it seemed as if it was covered completely in a leather suit. Its hands were charged with a black aura that looked too familiar to be a coincidence. The suit covered its face completely, excluding its glowing eyes, and the white pattern along the suit seemed suspiciously familiar.  
  
Hecattack had his baton at the ready. "So, he's been akumatized."  
  
Neurofoxin stood back quietly, staring at their foe--_Catastrophe,_ though not that they would know his name--with a wary gaze. With each step forward, Catastrophe's hands caused a small area of the ground underneath him to crack and turn gray.  
  
An endless Cataclysm.  
  
Ladybug sharpened her gaze. "Chat..."  
  
Catastrophe said nothing in response, only eyeing the three. As his gaze fell upon Hecattack, who held strong to his fighting stance, Catastrophe seemed to be looking for something.  
  
And finally, his eyes fell upon Hecattack's ring.  
  
Catastrophe's eyes widened. He glared, then suddenly charged for them.  
  
Ladybug stiffened, throwing her yoyo to the farthest thing it could latch onto. As Hecattack and Neurofoxin fled, she swung herself up to one of the buildings that Catastrophe hadn't yet destroyed.  
  
Catastrophe swung at Hecattack, who dodged expertly and ran in the other direction.  
  
Ladybug watched, her eyes following the action as she tried to figure out where the akuma would be.  
  
Chat. _Adrien._ She'd considered the possibility of him being akumatized, but actually _seeing it_ was a completely different story. The idea of _Adrien,_ giving into Hawk Moth...  
  
Though, people had likely never expected someone like _her_ to be akumatized either, yet it'd almost happened _twice._  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Ladybug took notice of the remaining two members of the team: Fukiya and Heavy Matal. It likely wasn't hard to hear about what happened, especially given the helicopters far up in the sky and away from the action, so Ladybug wasn't particularly surprised to see them.  
  
Heavy Matal had his shield at the ready, whereas Fukiya was slowly approaching Catastrophe from behind, her eyes full of anger. Given that Catastrophe seemed preoccupied with fighting Hecattack, it seemed like a good strategy.  
  
Fukiya stepped into Catastrophe's range, only a couple feet away. Her right arm was reeled back, spinning top in hand, likely prepared to summon Venom.  
  
Catastrophe's ears twitched. Abruptly, he turned, arm out.  
  
Ladybug's breath hitched.  
  
Fukiya ducked, just as Catastrophe's arm went to hit her. He tried to swipe at her again, but she jumped off, gaining distance quickly.  
  
Perhaps remembering that Hecattack was behind him, Catastrophe jumped away, his back arched as he crouched down on all fours. He had everyone within his sight, leaving them hesitant to jump forward and make a move.  
  
Cataclysm was dangerous, especially if it worked just like the original. Cataclysm could destroy any object, but touching a person would leave their energy drained and make them nearly unable to move.  
  
In Hawk Moth's eyes, it was probably the perfect situation for them to get their miraculouses taken. It's what made Adrien such a good target for Hawk Moth.  
  
Ladybug chewed at her bottom lip, trying to formulate a plan. Hecattack's and Fukiya's powers would be far too risky, given that they required contact and would surely be struck back if Catastrophe's senses were so keen. She _especially_ had to be careful with _herself_ as well. If that Cataclysm touched her yoyo, they'd be in trouble.  
  
She needed more information. There was something more to Catastrophe than just an endless Cataclysm. It was too weird that he sensed Fukiya despite her being so quiet.  
  
Nodding to herself, Ladybug dropped down, a protective hand to her yoyo as she slowly approached the fight.  
  
Fukiya glanced at her, acknowledging her presence, then focused back on Catastrophe. "Ladybug, what's the current situation?"  
  
"It's Chat Noir," Ladybug replied. As Catastrophe glared at her, she added, "_Formerly_ Chat Noir. He has unlimited destruction at his fingertips and probably got akumatized from being replaced. I'm sure he has something else to him, but I'm not sure what it is yet."  
  
Heavy Matal approached them, shield steadied in Catastrophe's direction. He gestured his head towards Hecattack. "So that's the new cat?"  
  
Ladybug nodded. "Cadmeancio got the cat and became Hecattack, then the fox went to--"  
  
She paused as she glanced around, noting that Neurofoxin was nowhere in sight. She could only presume that she was hiding, similar to how Cadmeancio sometimes remained in the shadows until he was needed.  
  
Meanwhile, Catastrophe remained still, his head turning to each one of them as if he was waiting for someone to make the first move.  
  
Fukiya hummed in thought. "So, close contact wouldn't be wise then."  
  
Ladybug nodded.  
  
Fukiya scoffed, whipping out her spinning top. "Very well."  
  
Stepping forward, Fukiya threw out her weapon. It spun against the ground, Catastrophe now on alert as it headed towards him. He stepped back and raised a hand, ready to swing at it.  
  
Then, at the last second, Fuyika pulled, the spinning top being launched upwards and smacking Catastrophe across the face.  
  
Catastrophe glared.  
  
Fukiya smirked. "Ladybug, go."  
  
Immediately, Catastrophe charged at her, Fukiya taking every ounce of his attention. She backed up, keeping a safe distance as Ladybug fled in the other direction.  
  
"Mata!" Ladybug called. "I need you!"  
  
Heavy Matal nodded, chasing after her. Hecattack watched them go, then followed after Catastrophe and Fukiya, baton at the ready.  
  
Ladybug managed to get a safe distance away, then turned, waiting for Heavy Matal to catch up. Quietly, she instructed, "I need to use my Lucky Charm, but I think Catastrophe might be able to sense when we're about to use our powers. Do you think you could use Shellter to protect me for just a few seconds?"  
  
He tilted his head. "Won't he break through it?"  
  
"It takes time for Cataclysm to fully destroy something." She paused, glancing behind Heavy Matal to ensure that Catastrophe was still distracted by Hecattack and Fukiya. "But yes, it's a little dangerous. You have your shield to protect you, but if he hits that, you'll have to make sure to get away in time. Are you okay with the risk?"  
  
Heavy Matal glanced at his shield, but didn't hesitate to nod at her. He believed in her, just as she believed in him.  
  
"Okay then." With one last wary glance at Catastrophe, Ladybug took hold of her yoyo and pulled it out. She stared at it, gripping it with both hands.  
  
She hated putting anyone at risk like this. She was sure they'd be okay, but what if she was wrong about Catastrophe's powers? It made sense, but she couldn't help feeling nervous.  
  
"L-ladybug!" Heavy Matal called, his voice suddenly panicked.  
  
Ladybug glanced up. Catastrophe, without warning, was now charging straight towards them, having lost focus on both Fukiya _and_ Hecattack.  
  
Ladybug gaped. In that instance, she understood. Those who were akumatized always had reasons behind their powers, and it just registered with her exactly what this "other power" was.  
  
["after all this time, you still can’t read me"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276710/chapters/48069289)  
  
"Mata, quickly!" Ladybug shouted, readying her yoyo.  
  
Heavy Matal jumped in front of her, lifting his shield up despite his tense shoulders.  
  
"Shellter!"  
  
The shield formed around them, Catastrophe colliding with the surface just before reaching them. With a glare, he stood, jamming his hand against the shield as it slowly began to weaken.  
  
Ladybug took a breath, then threw her yoyo into the air. "Lucky Charm--!"  
  
In a swift motion, Catastrophe pulled his other arm back and punched the weakened surface. The shield broke apart in the localized area that he'd impaired with his Cataclysm, which he then jumped into.  
  
Heavy Matal tried to move, even lowering his shield, but Catastrophe swerved around him and ignored him completely.  
  
All Ladybug saw was a flash of black and white before she felt a hard hit to her chest. She yelped, being sent flying back as she lost track of where her yoyo was.  
  
She could vaguely hear her teammates crying out her name, but the world was a blur. She hit the ground, choking as the air left her lungs.  
  
Her energy was rapidly depleting. Her limbs felt weak. She could hardly move.  
  
However, she heard a faint ''tink'' sound as something hit the ground nearby. Her Lucky Charm had been successfully summoned.  
  
But at what cost?  
  
Ladybug tried to move, but her entire body felt sore. She could only lay there at Catastrophe approached, slowly hovering over her.  
  
Heavy Matal stepped closer, but stiffened as Catastrophe jerked his gaze to him. Ladybug knew that everyone was processing exactly what _she_ was in that moment.  
  
Heavy Matal wouldn't be quick enough to move Catastrophe without being hit. Hecattack's baton and Fukiya's spinning top wouldn't be large or powerful enough to budge him, what with his relatively large size, and any attempts to get close would surely end in him sensing them.  
  
Specifically, sensing their _emotions._ Ladybug was sure that's what it was; he could read their emotions, especially when they got close to him.  
  
Ladybug glanced up at Catastrophe as he stared down at her. His hands were at either side of her, cracking the ground underneath them just slightly.  
  
He wouldn't destroy her earrings; she _knew_ he wouldn't. But, why wasn't he turning off his Cataclysm then?  
  
..._Could_ he even turn off his Cataclysm?  
  
As Ladybug watched him warily, she heard the sound of leather being torn. The leather covering on his face ripped apart where his mouth would be, revealing a grinning set of sharp teeth.  
  
Ladybug tried again to move. She could hear muttering amongst Fukiya and Hecattack, but she couldn't make it out, and she imagined that Catastrophe couldn't either. Meanwhile, Heavy Matal was staring helplessly at her, clearly trying to figure out some way he could help.  
  
Catastrophe leaned down, Ladybug reflexively tilting her head away in discomfort. His face nearly touched hers, and she could tell that he'd opened his mouth by the way his breath misted off her ear.  
  
She cringed, shutting her eyes tightly. She expected her earring to be pulled out by his teeth at any moment.  
  
Then, she heard the sound of something heavy being swung, and the presence hovering above her suddenly vanished. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, turning her head to see Catastrophe laying on the ground, quite a distance away.  
  
Heavy Matal breathed up, immediately rushing to Ladybug's side. She could feel how gentle he tried to be as he slid his arms underneath her, though she groaned slightly as he lifted her up.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled apologetically.  
  
"No. No, it's fine," she said, slumping against his chest and letting herself breathe.  
  
She glanced over back to where Catastrophe had been hit. He was already stirring, pushing himself up as he glared at his attackers.  
  
Ladybug then followed his gaze, seeing Fukiya and Hecattack standing side-by-side. Fukiya was holding a large streetlight in both hands, anger clouding her expression. Ladybug could only guess that she'd gotten the streetlight with Hecattack's help.  
  
It made sense. Catastrophe had only been concerned with them getting close--where they could've forced him off--so a long heavy object being swung at a distance would've naturally escaped his noticed.  
  
"Don't turn your attention away from your foe," Fukiya hissed at him. Dropping the streetlight, she took out her spinning top. "Though, perhaps I shouldn't expect anything else from you, hm?"  
  
Catastrophe scowled at her. He glanced briefly at Ladybug, but despite Hawk Moth's symbol appearing on his face, he ran at Fukiya instead.  
  
Hecattack side-stepped as Fukiya threw her spinning top in the opposite direction. It hit the ground and spun, taking her with it as it carried her away. Catastrophe gave chase.  
  
Ladybug breathed a sigh of relief. It was times like these that reminded her of why she was glad to have a team behind her.  
  
Hecattack approached her, reaching for her shoulder yet not touching it. "Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled at him. "I mean, aside from hardly being able to move, yeah."  
  
He smiled back sympathetically.  
  
"Ladybug!" a voice called.  
  
From the shadows of an alleyway, Neurofoxin stepped out. She rushed to her, picking up her fallen yoyo and lucky charm on the way.  
  
"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I mean, I didn't know what to--"  
  
"No, it's okay," Ladybug reassured. She weakly took her yoyo, positive that it wasn't damaged, then held it with her other hand as she also grabbed her lucky charm: kitchen tongs with the standard ladybug pattern. "I don't think there were many illusions that could've fooled him."  
  
Neurofoxin looked unsure of herself, but nodded.  
  
Ladybug glanced at her lucky charm, her mind trying to process exactly what it was for. She had a few guesses, but nothing was solid.  
  
She was sure of _one thing_ though.  
  
"We'll need a distraction," she explained. "Fukiya almost had him when he was distracted by Hecattack. I think that's the key. He forgets about detecting emotions when he's paying attention to other things."  
  
"A distraction?" Heavy Matal asked. "What could distract Chat Noir?"  
  
"We were close before," Ladybug reminded him. "He ran straight for Hecattack, and I'd bet anything that it's because Hecattack replaced him."  
  
"But we'll need something stronger," Hecattack finished for her.  
  
Ladybug nodded, then watched quietly as her teammates tried to think. Fukiya was still keeping Catastrophe occupied off in the distance.  
  
Really, given that Ladybug knew Chat's identity, Ladybug was aware that it was _her_ who'd be the best at planning a way to distract him.  
  
Yet, she had nothing. Her first instinct was to have _her_ be the distraction, but she imagined that wouldn't be enough. They needed something _big;_ something that could distract Catastrophe long enough for her to come up with a _real_ plan.  
  
She groaned. It was so hard to think when her whole body was practically _screaming_ at her. Plus, even if she _did_ come up with a plan, would she be able to execute it without giving anything away?  
  
But... she'd also had a team for a while now; a team who was behind her all the way. She didn't have to think alone if she didn't want to.  
  
Ladybug paused, considering her options. "...Maybe it's not about distracting Chat Noir."  
  
Her teammates looked at her, confused but still listening.  
  
She glanced out to where Fukiya and Catastrophe were, her gaze firm. "It's about distracting Adrien Agreste."  
  
A silence fell over them. They blinked, glancing vaguely at each other before looking back at her.  
  
"Wait--" Heavy Matal began. "So--Adrien--"  
  
"Yes," Ladybug confirmed. "I thought that you all knowing that might strengthen our chances of coming up with a plan."  
  
She looked around to see everyone's reactions. Heavy Matal seemed confused, Hecattack seemed shocked, and Neurofoxin--  
  
...Neurofoxin looked _thoughtful._  
  
Ladybug blinked, staring at her with curiosity. "Neurofoxin?"  
  
Neurofoxin jerked her gaze up to her. She looked away sheepishly for a moment, still not seeming wholly confident, then glanced back at her.  
  
"Um--" she murmured. "Can I borrow your yoyo?"  
  
Ladybug was surprised by the request. She couldn't imagine why it'd be needed, but she accepted, holding out the yoyo and dropping it into Neurofoxin's hands.  
  
Neurofoxin opened it up, taking a moment to get familiar with the device. She tapped at it a few times, then stared at the screen for a good thirty seconds or so.  
  
"...Alright." She nodded, then closed the yoyo and handed it back to Ladybug. "Thank you."  
  
Ladybug gave Neurofoxin a confused glance, but Neurofoxin was already rushing away from them, her flute at the ready.  
  
Hecattack watched her, then turned away, stepping towards Fukiya and Catastrophe. He lengthened his baton, then brought it down on Catastrophe's head just as Catastrophe was about to take another swing at Fukiya.  
  
"Hey, _Chat,_" he called.  
  
Catastrophe turned to him, whereas Fukiya glanced at Hecattack with a confused expression.  
  
Hecattack raised his right hand, showing off his ring. "This is what you want, isn't it?" he asked. Getting into a ready stance, he imitated Chat's signature grin. "You'll have to take it from me."  
  
Catastrophe's eyes went wide. He bared his teeth at Hecattack, clearly insulted, then raced towards him. Fukiya called out to Hecattack, but he didn't respond to her.  
  
Meanwhile, Neurofoxin was standing at the corner of one of the buildings, looking ready to slip into an alleyway at any moment. She breathed up, then brought her flute to her lips.  
  
Ladybug heard the subtle notes of the instrument just as Heavy Matal backed away from the scene, perhaps preparing for whatever might happen.  
  
Finally, from her safe distance away from everyone else, Neurofoxin played the final note on the flute. It glowed at the end with a bright orb of yellow light, charged with her illusion.  
  
Then, she whispered, "_Mirage._"  
  
Just as Catastrophe was about to reach Hecattack, a flash of light engulfed the area. Hecattack used the opportunity to roll off to the side, escaping Catastrophe's line of sight completely.  
  
Once the light had cleared, Catastrophe shook himself back into focus. He looked to where Hecattack had been, but that had meant accidentally looking in the direction of Neurofoxin's illusion.  
  
There, standing in a long white cloak, was Emilie Agreste. Her head was largely covered by the white hood of the cloak, but the distance between her and Catastrophe left him easily able to see her face.  
  
Catastrophe gaped at the sight. Hawk Moth's symbol appeared over his face, but despite the strain in Catastrophe's expression, he didn't move or tear his gaze away from the illusion of Emilie.  
  
Ladybug waited, ensuring that it was safe, then glanced at Heavy Matal. "Can you bring me a little closer to him?"  
  
Heavy Matal nodded, stepping cautiously towards Catastrophe and trying not to make any sudden movements. They were a mere three meters away before one of Chat's ear began twitching.  
  
Immediately, Heavy Matal took a wary step back. Catastrophe was definitely distracted, but with Hawk Moth speaking to him, he seemed more aware than they would've liked.  
  
Ladybug glanced down, finally noticing that there was a ring on Catastrophe's finger. It was entirely black, making it blend well with suit and also the power that Cataclysm gave off.  
  
The kitchen tongs, Ladybug realized; _that's_ what they were for. They could remove the ring without any risk of being touched by Cataclysm.  
  
It was just getting to the point where they could _reach_ the ring that was the problem.  
  
Fukiya walked towards Catastrophe, her spinning top at the ready. This time, she managed to use Venom--albeit from a larger distance--but looked to Ladybug for further instructions.  
  
Ladybug, however, had none. Neurofoxin had definitely gotten them into an optimal situation, but if Catastrophe was still reacting to emotions, then there was little they could do. Perhaps they could knock him out again, or...  
  
Then, as if on cue, Hecattack began stepping towards Catastrophe, moving past Fukiya as he approached their akumatized foe from behind. His walking pattern wasn't stiff, nor cautious; it was just steady and slow. Similarly, his expression was impassive, even as he stopped right behind Catastrophe.  
  
Catastrophe didn't move a muscle, apparently sensing nothing as the illusion of Emilie smiled at him.  
  
Hecattack held out his hand. Ladybug held her breath.  
  
"_Cataclysm._"  
  
Catastrophe's body went stiff. He twitched, then fell to the ground in a heap, his energy seeming just as drained as Ladybug's was.  
  
Hecattack turned to Fukiya, who stared back at Hecattack for a few seconds before approaching Catastrophe herself. With a stab from Venom, Catastrophe was left completely frozen and unable to move.  
  
Essentially, it was already over.  
  
Heavy Matal breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled at Ladybug. She smiled back, then turned her attention Fukiya.  
  
"Fuki," she called.  
  
Fukiya met her gaze, then walked over. "Yes?"  
  
Ladybug held out the tongs, knowing that she'd understand. "The ring, please."  
  
Fukiya stared at her lucky charm, then Catastrophe's hand. Giving Ladybug a smile, she nodded. "Yes. Of course."  
  
It was an obvious choice. Fukiya was a perfectionist, so she'd be the best at getting the ring without error.  
  
As Fukiya walked off to retrieve the ring, Ladybug remembered the helicopters up in the sky. She imagined that the cameras wouldn't be able to catch a good look at the illusion of Emilie, but she also didn't want them to see Catastrophe de-transforming into Adrien.  
  
"Mata," she said quietly. "The cameras."  
  
Heavy Matal blinked, then looked up at the helicopters. Supporting Ladybug with one arm, he used the other arm to gesture at them to cut their footage.  
  
Though they clearly didn't want to, the people in the helicopters took off, leaving the group alone.  
  
Neurofoxin stepped through the illusion of Emilie, causing it to fade away, then approached Ladybug with a hopeful smile. "How was that?"  
  
Ladybug grinned with approval. "That was _great_ for your first time! I hadn't even thought of using an illusion of his mother to distract him!"  
  
Neurofoxin beamed with pride.  
  
"...So," Fukiya's voice cut in. "This really _is_ Adrien then."  
  
As Ladybug looked over at her, she noticed that the ring was just about to be slipped off of Catastrophe's finger, the tongs holding it tightly.  
  
"Yeah," Ladybug said silently. At first, she wondered if Fukiya was maybe friends with Adrien, but the way Fukiya let out a sigh seemed to hint that she was someone who was simply more disappointed than before.  
  
The ring came off, Fukiya staring at it before tossing it to the ground. She stood, then walked up to Ladybug and presented the tongs. "We should take care of you first."  
  
Ladybug nodded in agreement. With Fukiya's help, she held the tongs and threw them up into the air.  
  
"_Miraculous Ladybug!_"  
  
The tongs sparkled, turning into the magic ladybugs that began to sweep over the city. It restored the buildings, then the streetlights, and finally, it restored Ladybug's strength.  
  
Ladybug smiled wide, Heavy Matal happily setting her down as she appreciated being able to--well--_move_ again.  
  
She glanced out at Hecattack, who was giving her a grin. Without warning, she rushed at him, giving him a firm hug.  
  
"That was _amazing!_" she exclaimed. "How'd you block out your emotions like that?"  
  
Hecattack chuckled, hugging her back. "I meditate a lot. Plus..." He paused, looking over at Neurofoxin. "Neuro had a great illusion."  
  
Neurofoxin gaped at the praise, now looking embarrassed as she averted her gaze.  
  
Ladybug giggled, trailing her hands down Hecattack's arms to hold his hands. "Well, _you_ were great too. Glad you got used to your miraculous so quickly, Cat."  
  
His eyes lit up at the new nickname. Immediately, he smiled. "Thanks, Bug."  
  
He held up his fist for a fist bump. Ladybug glanced at it, then happily stepped aside and gave everyone else a knowing expression.  
  
Heavy Matal, Fukiya, and Neurofoxin all approached, holding up their fists as well. Neurofoxin's timing was just slightly off, but it was nevertheless a successful, "Pound it!"  
  
Fukiya dropped her fist back to her side, then looked over at the ring on the ground. "...I'll take Adrien home."  
  
"Hm?" Ladybug blinked. "Are you sure?"  
  
Fukiya nodded to her. "You and Mata are going to de-transform soon, and while Hecattack and I used our powers at around the same time, I would rather not risk another akumatization by having the new cat take Adrien."  
  
Everyone collectively winced. Yeah, that was best avoided.  
  
Without a word, Fukiya turned and walked over to the ring. She placed her foot down on it, then crushed it underneath her heel.  
  
Ladybug readied her yoyo, then successfully captured the akuma as it tried to escape to the skies.  
  
As she released the purified butterfly, Catastrophe's form became overcome with Hawk Moth's dark energy, slowly turning him back into Adrien.  
  
Hecattack and Neurofoxin glanced at each other, then jumped off to leave. Likewise, Heavy Matal and Ladybug left for their own homes.  
  
As Adrien came to, he blinked, jerking his head up and looking completely unaware of where he was. Fukiya didn't say anything because she was sure that she didn't have to; Adrien would recognize what had happened once he gathered his bearings.  
  
But, well, she was also not a patient person.  
  
Thus, with a shake of her head, she lifted the confused Adrien into her arms and leapt up to the buildings to begin taking him home, not even sparing him a glance.  
  
Knowing that he had been Chat Noir, it was probably for the best that she didn't speak to him.


	40. Shackles of Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette observes Adrien as he endures the class comments about Chat Noir.

"Being free" was a meaningless ideal. The concept of freedom itself was illusionary. No one person could ever be truly free.  
  
Marinette, for example, had always been seen as a girl who had all the freedom in the world. Her parents were seen as the kindest, most understanding people, and surely, Marinette would be foolish to complain about them.  
  
People who thought that didn't understand that Marinette was not actually free. Certainly, her parents gave her praise and independence, but as a child, that was difficult to accept. To fall, hurt her knee, and patch it up all by herself meant that her parents would applaud her for her quick thinking and the strength she must have not to cry.  
  
She'd really _wanted_ to cry though, but any tears now felt like they'd act as a disappointment. To have to grow up all on her own gave her a heightened sense of intelligence and skill, but she'd never felt _free._ Her parents believed in her endlessly at all times, except when it was _them_ on the line, only furthering Marinette's disillusion of what it meant to be a good parent.  
  
She'd shrugged it off. They gave her "freedom," so surely _she_ must be the problem. She must be selfish, desiring so much out of her parents.  
  
This "freedom," she'd thought, was strangely suffocating.  
  
People also presumed that Ladybug was free. She was a superhero with powers and the ability to go wherever she pleased. All she'd have to do was say the word, and Paris would be at her feet, listening to her every word.  
  
But even _she_ was not free. She had expectations to meet, akuma to purify, and a partner who was apparently "so in love with her" that he refused to back down from his advances despite her protests.  
  
No, Ladybug was not free, because she was still trapped by the limits and confines of her own anxiety-ridden mind. There was a girl underneath that mask who'd grown to understand what was wrong with her life and, while she was eventually able to stitch it back together, she had to work hard to get there.  
  
Thus, when Marinette saw Adrien leaning over his desk and trying to hide from the rest of the class, Marinette could tell that he no longer felt the false freedom he'd had.  
  
"Did you _see_ the new cat last night?!" Kim asked, nearly throwing his papers across the room as he slammed his hands on his desk.  
  
"How could we not?!" Alix replied with a big smirk. "And how _awesome_ was that? He just snuck behind the guy like 'Cataclysm!'"  
  
"I know!" Kim exclaimed, pounding his fist in the air.  
  
Mylene put a hand to her chest, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was bad for my heart! I thought for sure he was about to be hit!"  
  
"It was thanks to the new fox!" Rose pointed out excitedly, clapping her hands together. "She was so clever!"  
  
"Y-you think?" Juleka asked, blushing pink for reasons that no one in the class understood.  
  
"Dude, they were _both_ awesome!" Nino argued with a grin. "_Everyone_ was! They were still going even when they could've been _slammed!_"  
  
Marinette continued watching Adrien, whose seat looked even emptier than usual. He was hunched over more now, his hands clasped over the back of his head.  
  
She knew that he'd always wanted to go to school, but she imagined he was now having regrets about that desire. School probably seemed like a way to get away from his father and his life as a model.  
  
But that was an illusion all on its own.  
  
"Did you see how happy Ladybug looked afterward?" Nathaniel asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Ivan exclaimed with a smile. "She looked really happy."  
  
Before LadyBugOut, Marinette didn't often hear people talking about Ladybug's feelings unless they were asking about her love life. It was pleasant, hearing people who actually cared about Ladybug as a person.  
  
"...I'm just glad the old cat isn't around anymore," Sabrina piped up.  
  
A few of the classmates glanced at her, though in that way of wishing they'd started that topic first.  
  
Sabrina looked back at them. "W-well, Ladybug was so stressed out with that other cat around!" she pointed out.  
  
Max mused, "It's still too early to confirm for sure, but there _did_ seem to be an increased sense of urgency with the new cat while also not faltering on competency. It was quite impressive."  
  
Adrien sunk lower in his seat, though most of the classmates seemed too taken by the talk of the new cat to notice.  
  
In a way, Marinette felt bad for him, but in another way, she knew that there were things that couldn't be helped. This wasn't a misunderstanding or something brought on by someone else.  
  
These were Chat's--_Adrien's_\--actions, coming back to haunt him. Marinette imagined that there was perhaps a certain relief for him in terms of not being Chat anymore, given that he no longer had to directly face the public that way.  
  
But he couldn't escape hearing the criticism lodged at Chat. Ladybug had worked hard to keep her reputation up, but Chat had recklessly said whatever was on his mind, all due to a false freedom that he believed he had.  
  
In his excitement of being able to escape his father, Adrien stumbled upon a fate that might've very well been far worse.  
  
Even as Miss Bustier entered the classroom, the conversation around the new cat continued, whether through whispers or otherwise. It didn't matter which class it was or how later in the day it became, as the awe and excitement continued.  
  
The temporary heroes being replaced was certainly a shock, but Chat had been around from the very start. Regardless of his skill or how much people may have wanted to see him be replaced, no one thought it would've actually happened.  
  
Not even Marinette.  
  
By the end of the school day, students had begun idling around the school, both in and out of classrooms. They were all conversing casually, with some looking at their phones to rewatch Ladybug's video on the cat being replaced.  
  
Marinette paid them no mind, simply set on heading home. She waved good-bye to her friends, then walked off to leave the school.  
  
Just as she was about to make it to the doorway, however, she felt her wrist being grabbed in a way that was all too familiar. In fact, it was so familiar that she knew who it was without turning to look.  
  
Nevertheless, she glanced behind her. Adrien wasn't meeting her gaze, his eyes directed toward the ground, but his grip on her wrist was firm.  
  
Marinette had no doubt that he wanted to talk about what she'd seen last night. With his brows furrowed and his eyes sharp, he couldn't have been more obvious even if he _tried._  
  
She stared silently at his hand on her wrist, mentally debating with herself on if she should bother calling him out for it.  
  
Then, after a long moment, she sighed. "Alright, follow me."


	41. The Balcony Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette talk about Marinette seeing him getting his miraculous taken.

Marinette maintained a stoic expression as she opened the trapdoor to her room. Honestly, it didn't matter that Adrien was following her, because she had nothing to hide anymore.  
  
She didn't look back, but she heard Adrien's footsteps behind her, so she walked across her room and went up the staircase to reach her bed.  
  
As she opened the way to get to her balcony, she noted that she couldn't hear Adrien's footsteps anymore. Pausing, she glanced down to her floor, seeing Adrien standing in the center.  
  
He was looking around her room--specifically, the walls--as if he were looking for something that was no longer there.  
  
"Adrien," Marinette called firmly.  
  
Adrien jerked his head up to her, blinked, then headed for the staircase to continue following her.  
  
Marinette climbed up onto her balcony, then turned, holding the way open so Adrien could easily follow her. As he pushed himself up, she closed the opening and watched as he walked aimlessly around her balcony.  
  
She stood, gesturing to the lounge chair, but Adrien waved dismissively at her. She shrugged, then sat down on it instead.  
  
Adrien leaned up against the railing, arms crossed as he stared at her like she was some sort of cryptic code that he wanted to figure out and simultaneously wanted to give up on. Marinette felt vaguely like she was being tested, especially as she waited for him to say something only for him to continue staring at her.  
  
Finally, she decided to be the one to start speaking. "Before you ask, I didn't tell anyone about what I saw."  
  
Adrien stiffened, as if he hadn't expected her to say anything. "What?"  
  
She repeated, "I, _Marinette,_ didn't tell anyone that you're Chat Noir."  
  
It wasn't _technically_ a lie.  
  
He eyed her, both unsure and confused. "And... you're not going to? Ever?"  
  
She tilted her head. "Why should I? I'm not a spiteful person, Adrien. Besides, you already have enough going on without people knowing that you're Chat."  
  
Adrien looked _stunned_ by her bluntness. Marinette merely shrugged, giving him an impassive look that she'd gotten from Kagami.  
  
He stilled, closing his mouth as his eyes darted about at nothing. Marinette just watched, laying back as the metaphorical gears turned in his head.  
  
He glanced at her, solemnly adding, "But the heroes all know."  
  
"Yeah," she confirmed, "because you were akumatized. You being Chat was obvious, given what you looked like. They made sure that no one saw you change back into Adrien though."  
  
Adrien lowered his head, his hair shadowing out most of his face. He slumped, sitting down and burying his face into his knees. "What does it matter? It's not like I'm ever gonna be Chat Noir again anyway."  
  
Marinette wasn't sure if she should feel sorry for him or not. Probably not.  
  
He groaned, rubbing his head in frustration. "I just don't get it."  
  
She took a mental breath--okay, _definitely_ not--knowing what he meant but nevertheless asking, "Get _what?_"  
  
"_All of this,_" he replied. "Just... _why?_"  
  
Marinette frowned. "Do you still think you did nothing wrong?"  
  
He jerked his head up to her. "What?" He paused, the question sinking as she remained quiet. "I mean, what else was I supposed to _do?_ I did my job and everything! All I was looking for was a little equality from m'lady."  
  
Admittedly, it was bizarre seeing "m'lady" coming out of Adrien's mouth as well, but despite that reveal of his happening only last night, Marinette found that it wasn't nearly as weird as she'd thought it would be.  
  
Plus, her attention had already been grabbed from the _other_ word he'd said.  
  
"E...equality..." she echoed slowly, as if the word slid off her tongue like sandpaper.  
  
"Yeah!" Adrien said. He pushed himself up into a stand. "I just wanted her to listen to me! She wouldn't even let me have that kiss! I love her, but sometimes she's just so--"  
  
He put a hand to his face, looking away as he added bitterly, "_stubborn._"  
  
Marinette supposed that such a trait wasn't so "attractive" anymore when it was directed at _him_ that way.  
  
"...Adrien," she began patiently, "did you listen to what that man said to you?"  
  
He glanced at her, a clear pain in his eyes at the memory. "Of course I did."  
  
"You made Ladybug uncomfortable--"  
  
"She made _me_ uncomfortable!" Adrien protested, placing a hand to his chest. "I was just telling her how I felt!"  
  
Marinette blinked at him. She placed a hand to her face in deep thought, then slowly stood up.  
  
She needed a new strategy.  
  
As Adrien watched her, she walked over to a potted plant sitting nearby and picked it up. Turning to face him, she walked over and held it out him.  
  
Adrien could only stare at her in confusion, his gaze constantly shifting between her and the flower as he tried to figure out what she was doing.  
  
Straight-faced, Marinette said, "Here, I love you."  
  
"I--" Adrien's brows raised in surprise. "What?"  
  
She didn't reply, continuing to hold out the plant.  
  
Adrien opened his mouth, but didn't speak right away, apparently still in a state of shock. Shaking his head, he replied, "Marinette, I just told you; I'm in love with Ladybug."  
  
Marinette stared down at the plant, then returned to her chair. She placed the pot down on the ground, then reclined in the chair and pretended to be distracted by her phone.  
  
"Marinette?" Adrien called, now confused as to why she was acting that way.  
  
She didn't reply. Adrien, now even more puzzled, stepped closer to her and lowered himself to her level.  
  
She glanced at him, letting out an exaggerated huff. "I'm mad at you now."  
  
Adrien stood straight, inhaling sharply. "Wh--But--Why?! I just came here to talk, and now--"  
  
She shrugged, turning her attention back to her phone. "So? It's not like we're a couple or anything."  
  
"What does that..."  
  
Silence fell between them as he trailed off, Marinette waiting a few seconds before looking up at Adrien's face.  
  
His eyes were darting about. His brows were furrowed. It was as if he was on the cusp of an epiphany but just couldn't get things to click.  
  
Finally, Marinette sighed, pushing off her chair and coming to a stand.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Adrien glanced at her, then did a double-take. "What?"  
  
"If you say you don't love me, then prove it."  
  
She stepped forward. Adrien stepped back. She advanced on him, continuing to approach until Adrien was forced to stop due to the balcony's railing.  
  
Marinette grasped the railing with both hands, each arm blocking Adrien's escape. He stared at her stiffly, eyes wide with confusion.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, Marinette leaned in, slowly getting up on her tip-toes to match his height. Her expression remained unchanged.  
  
She stopped as her face was a few inches away from his. Immediately, he jerked his gaze away, his eyes sharp as he stared at anything except for her.  
  
Marinette eased back, releasing her grip on the railing as she let her hands drop to her sides. She watched him quietly, eyeing the pain in his expression, then said, "Ladybug's told me enough."  
  
He glanced at her, then dropped his gaze to the ground.  
  
"That's what Lila and Chloe are always doing to _you,_ isn't it?" she asked. "Touching you, trying to kiss you... without your permission?"  
  
"That--" Adrien looked at her, then hesitated, his hands tightening into fists. "Me and Ladybug; we're best friends."  
  
"I thought Chloe was your friend?" Marinette challenged, a bitterness lacing her tone.  
  
He faltered at that. "I mean... she is, but--" He bit his bottom lip, not meeting her gaze. "--it's different. The cat and ladybug... they're--"  
  
"--_destined,_ right?" Marinette asked.  
  
Adrien gaped, clearly shocked that she'd finished his sentence.  
  
"That's why you're so sure that Ladybug's in love with you, right? That's why you're sure that you're meant to be?"  
  
He didn't respond, looking like he wasn't sure where she was going with this.  
  
Marinette clicked her tongue. "Adrien, she's not in love with you. Maybe she was once, but definitely not anymore."  
  
He flinched, struck by that. He stepped forward, opening his mouth to retort, but she cut him off.  
  
"What about Hecattack?"  
  
He went stiff. "W-what?"  
  
"The new cat. What if _he_ starts dating Ladybug?"  
  
The way Adrien's gaze sharpened made it clear that he didn't like that idea.  
  
Marinette continued, "Would you say that _they're_ destined now that it's a new cat? That sounds like a pretty weak destiny if you ask me."  
  
He went to speak, but she spoke first, "And if you still think you're meant for her, then I'd say that your so-called 'destiny' is trying pretty hard to get in your way."  
  
Because Marinette had experience with such things. She knew how it felt to love someone and then be cut off at every turn.  
  
She wasn't foolish. There was "coincidence", then there was "bad luck", and then there was "actively feeling like the universe is against you." For much of her life, Marinette had always felt as though the world just didn't want her to exist. It felt like a fight between her and the unknown forces that worked against her.  
  
And, perhaps in some way, that was the case. Perhaps there were cosmic forces at work that caused her misfortune and suffering.  
  
But if there was one thing Marinette didn't believe in, it was _destiny._ No one was ever _meant_ for anything.  
  
Marinette was chosen for the ladybug miraculous, certainly, but she was not "the chosen one." Master Fu had decided that she'd earned it, and thus gave it to her. There may've been multiple people in Paris who would've fit the miraculous well enough to do the job, but at the end of the day, she was chosen for it.  
  
And she was darn _good_ at it. She was _amazing_ even, and it wasn't because she was _born_ for it or because fate decided that only _she_ could be the sole wielder for it.  
  
No, she just had the skills and intelligence to make that miraculous _work,_ and _that_ was a far better feeling than matching it due to some predecided _nonsense._  
  
"If Ladybug's going to date anyone," Marinette began, "I'm sure she'll want it to be on _her_ terms; _their_ terms. What good is it if you got together just because your miraculouses said so?"  
  
Adrien's raised a brow. He stared at her, then up at the sky, actually looking thoughtful for once in their conversation.  
  
"So..." He tilted his head. "maybe if I tried to date her as Adrien instead..."  
  
Marinette squinted at him, wondering if he'd actually been paying attention to what she'd been saying.  
  
"_Adrien._" She groaned, placing a hand to her face. She took a breath, then peeked out at him from between her fingers. "I don't think she likes you this way either."  
  
"Wh--how do you know?" he asked, seeming on the defense again.  
  
_Because of everything,_ Marinette wanted to say, _because of all the ignoring, the lack of support, and the fact that you're still Chat Noir whether you have the miraculous or not._  
  
Instead, she responded, "I...I don't. I can only tell you what _I_ think."  
  
He was silent, prompting her to go on.  
  
"Ladybug is a force for good. She hates evil, but..." She sighed, having become numb to the knowledge by now. "you defended Lila and Chloe."  
  
Adrien stiffened. "They're not.. they're not _evil!_"  
  
"They're _part_ of the evil infecting Paris," Marinette explained. "They're _threats._ They've caused akuma, whether for themselves or other people."  
  
Memories flooded back to her; memories of being sought after by an akuma because Lila had threatened her, and memories of innocent people falling victim to akumatization just because Chloe felt like it.  
  
"...I was happy when you first talked about just me and you knowing about Lila," she admitted. "I was happy because it really felt like we were _friends;_ like you really had my back.  
  
"But you didn't. Everyone still saw me as the only one who didn't believe Lila's lies. You were _there,_ but you weren't _there for me._ You don't get how much it _hurt_ to see my friends being promised things that I knew would never happen. Lila was getting everyone's hopes up and having them _cater_ to her, _just_ so she could feel important, but it was like you didn't _care._"  
  
"O-of _course_ I cared!" Adrien said, though he sounded awkward and uneasy. "What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"_Warn_ everyone?" Marinette suggested, as if it were obvious (because it was). "Be a second voice in saying that she's a liar? Even if we didn't stop her, that would've been us working as a _team._"  
  
Knowing that he was Chat Noir made the word "team" feel gross when she spoke it, but she continued nonetheless.  
  
"And Chloe--" She scoffed, bringing a hand up to rub her face. "_Chloe._"  
  
She met his gaze, looking exasperated. "I get it. You were friends when you were little, but how did that make her better than everyone else?"  
  
"I didn't think she was--"  
  
"It _felt_ like it," she interjected. "I don't know what happened--I thought that things started off okay--but after you forgave her at that party she threw, everything was different. She was still rude, still bossy, and still mocking people, but you stayed friends with her. You saw that we were celebrating when she left and you--" She breathed. "You called it _terrible.  
  
_"...I've done things I'm not proud of; to you, to Chloe, and to a lot of people. I worked on it because it's not anyone's _job_ to do it for me. _I_ had to figure out that something was wrong and _I_ had to fix it.  
  
"You thought it was terrible that we were celebrating Chloe leaving? Because..." She lowered her gaze, her fists clenched tightly at her sides as she forced out, "I think _you're_ terrible."  
  
Adrien stepped back, eyes wide and mouth agape that she'd honestly just _said that_ to him.  
  
She continued anyway, "Do you have any idea how that _feels?_ I was bullied by Chloe for _years,_ and I thought she was finally _out of my life._ I didn't worry about whether she was upset or not because she was a _bully,_ whether you want to admit it or not.  
  
"And I'll bet anything that it's why Ladybug took her miraculous away; with or without the miraculous, she didn't _want_ to change. I threw her a party, and she still treated me like I was _nothing_ afterward.  
  
"I can't look at someone who supports that kind of person when that support isn't even _working_ and honestly say that I understand them. That's why I _stopped;_ because it was time for me to stop worrying about people I couldn't fix and focus on _me._ If you think that's selfish, fine, but my life has never been better and the people _in_ that life have never been happier _with me._"  
  
She stared straight at him. Adrien quickly averted his gaze, his eyes strained as if he were afraid to look at her.  
  
"...I think you have a good heart _somewhere,_ Adrien," she admitted. "I just don't think you know how to use it, and your bad one has a habit of throwing itself out into the spotlight."  
  
She sighed. "I don't know what you're going through, but I remember how you made me _feel._ You let Lila lie, you let Chloe keep bullying people, and you kept telling me that we were friends when I was never sure that you really meant it."  
  
Her next words were hard to say, because they were the most recent and most vivid memories she had, yet she had to pretend like she was never involved in them.  
  
"And I can't imagine how Ladybug must've felt, being so worried about everything that she had to make a blog of her own. She probably had enough to deal with already with superheroing, the press, and _you...  
  
_"But she made it work, because she _had_ to. Maybe she felt like there was no other way. Maybe she just wanted to be heard _that_ badly. Maybe she just felt _isolated._"  
  
She paused, staring silently at Adrien. "...Maybe that's a feeling you can relate to."  
  
Adrien didn't react with any sort of gesture or movement, and he didn't have to. The look in his eyes said everything.  
  
Then, he lowered his head. His hair fell into his face, hiding his eyes and leaving only his frown to indicate his expression.  
  
He had no retort. No response.  
  
Slowly, he stepped forward, moving to head back into Marinette's bedroom. He bumped into her shoulder on the way, but judging by the way he stumbled, he hadn't meant to.  
  
Marinette watched as he dropped down into her bedroom, then listened to the retreating footsteps. When she heard nothing else, she dropped down onto her bed herself.  
  
He'd left.  
  
Marinette sat down, then exhaled and laid back on her bed. Tikki poked her head out of her purse, then flew up to her face.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Marinette smiled genuinely, glancing at her. "Kinda tired." She snorted in good humor. "My throat's a little dry too."  
  
Tikki smiled back. She flew back to the purse, then pulled out Marinette's phone. "You can nap then, and I'll wake you up if we get any alerts. Do you want any water?"  
  
Marinette shook her head, removing her purse from her shoulder and placing it where it wouldn't disturb her sleep. She rolled onto her side, then eased down into her pillow.  
  
Tikki watched her for a few extra seconds, looking thoughtful. "Marinette?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I'm..." Tikki sounded sheepish suddenly. "I'm glad you take care of yourself now. I know I...I mean, I haven't always..."  
  
Marinette cut her off with a giggle, which likely said far more than any actual response she could've given.  
  
It was all in the past. Even kwami had improving to do, and she understood that.  
  
"Don't forget to treat yourself too, Tikki," she said, "There are macarons in the top drawer on the table."  
  
Though Marinette closed her eyes as she buried her face into her pillow, she knew that Tikki was smiling by the tone of her voice.  
  
"Okay, I will. Thank you, Marinette."


	42. Virtue of Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette calls Luka over to ask him something.

_\- Hey, Luka?_

_\- Yeah? What is it?_

_\- Can you come over to my place today? There’s something I want to talk about._

_\- Sure I can! What time?_

_\- Any time at night will be good._

_\- Got it. See you there!_

Marinette stared fondly at the texts between her and Luka. Though her stomach was twisted in nervous knots, knowing that he’d come - without even asking what she wanted to discuss - made her temporarily forget all of her bad feelings.

Time dragged on as she waited. The text conversation had happened sometime in the afternoon, and she took the few hours until night to prepare herself both mentally and physically. She took a shower, brushed her hair, and ensured that she looked nicer than usual, though not so nice that she looked ready for a fancy party.

She’d also made sure beforehand that her parents wouldn’t disturb her for the rest of the day. Thus, when she heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs, there wasn’t a question as to who it was.

Knowing how it had just barely becoming nighttime made her blush. Was he that curious to see her, or… maybe even excited?

There was a knock on the trap door, and her heart skipped a beat. She called out, “Hello?”

Luka’s voice asked in reply, “Can I come in?”

“Yeah! Yes, please!”

The trap door opened, and Luka let himself in. His footsteps were light with his usual politeness.

Marinette smiled fondly at him, her hands clasped together at her waist. “Hey. How are you doing?”

He smiled back. “I’m great. How about you?”

She gave a polite, albeit awkward, nod. “I’m great too.”

He nodded in return, clearly happy as his gaze lingered on her. He then ran his hand through his hair, eyes curiously scanning her room. “So, what’d you want to talk about?”

Ha. Wasn’t _that_ the big question?

Marinette blushed. She turned, then walked over to her chaise lounge and sat down. She patted the spot to her side, encouraging him to follow.

He said nothing, only smiling as he approached and sat down next to her. He kept a friendly distance from her, but she could still feel the warmth of his body heat.

“…Luka,” she began, voice fond. “Do you… remember what happened after you got de-akumatized? Specifically, when you were about to go perform…” Her cheeks turned pink. “…and I stopped you?”

With the way his eyes lit up not even a second later, she was positive he’d remembered.

“Yeah. Of course I do.”

He leaned towards her, as though trying to reassure her that she had all of his attention. After all this time, she’d known how to read his body language, so she knew that was his intention.

She stared down at her lap, tapping her fingers together. “Was that… I mean–just the way you said it…” The question sounded so awkward to her now that he was actually there with her. “Was it… a love confession?”

Unable to wait for a reply, she peeked up at him. His eyes were wide, but not in disgust or confusion.

Rather, he looked at her with a sense of surprise. He opened his mouth to respond, paused, then looked away.

When he glanced back at her, he was smiling. He reached his hand out, offering it to her. “Why are you asking, Marinette?”

She stared at his hand, reflexively bringing her own hand up to meet it. Whenever they held hands, he never took hers without asking unless the situation required it. Instead, he waited for her to move first and respected her space. She couldn’t express how much she appreciated that.

She smiled back at him, though hid her face with one hand as she took his hand with her other. He gave her a gentle squeeze in response, encouraging her to continue.

“Well…” She giggled sheepishly. “Because… that what I’m hoping it was.”

Luka gaped, but that was quickly replaced by a smile. It was a _wide_ smile; wider than she’d ever seen him with before. Marinette was _certain_ that he knew where she was going with this.

She stared at their joined hands, her mind drawn back to the moment the Luka had practically–no, _actually_–confessed to her. She remembered feeling warm and flustered by his words, but she’d never pursued it.

Now, it seemed so long ago, probably because so much had changed. It wasn’t just the blog, or the heroes, or even how the public viewed Ladybug.

She - _Marinette_ \- had changed. She was stronger now. She didn’t doubt her decisions anymore.

And now, she knew what decision she wanted to make.

“Luka…” She smiled fondly, not meeting his eyes. “If that confession’s still valid–”

“Always,” he answered without hesitation. “It always is.”

She blushed redder, eyes shimmering. After all this time, he still loved her? His feelings never went away, even when he probably knew about her original feelings for Adrien?

“Then…” She cleared her throat, trying not to get too emotional. “I mean, it would have to wait until Hawk Moth is taken down, since things are kind of a mess right now, but…” She let out a small squeak, trying not to combust from embarrassment. “w-we could date after that? I know I don’t have anything smooth and meaningful to say like you did, but–”

“Marinette.”

She looked back up at his call, her heartbeat picking up. He was looking at her, face reddened and eyes fond. He stroked her hand with a thumb, leaning closer.

“That’s more meaning than I ever could’ve asked for,” he said softly. “I’ll wait for you as long as your heart keeps singing to me.”

Marinette felt like crying. After so long of chasing someone else in vain, having a confession go so nicely almost overwhelmed her.

“O…okay,” she whispered quietly.

They smiled at each other, neither moving so as to truly absorb the moment. They didn’t know if it was the silence of nighttime or how lost they were in each other, but it felt as if nothing else existed but the two of them.

If Marinette focused, she could imagine the faint outline of Hecattack’s cat mask fitting perfectly along Luka’s face. She wondered if Luka could imagine Ladybug’s mask on hers.

Somewhere, deep down, she knew she wouldn’t mind if that were the case.

She shuddered, staring at him for only a second longer before forcing her gaze away. “Ah, but--for now--"

He smiled, either able to read her or feeling the same as she did. “I know. I should go.”

Marinette nodded shyly. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do if he’d kept staring at her like that.

Luka hesitated, his hand lingering on hers, but he eventually got up and adjusted his jacket as he prepared to leave.

Marinette glanced at him longingly. Just as he turned, she reached out, managing to grasp his jacket. “Um–wait–”

Luka looked back at her. Marinette stood, shyly approaching him as she maintained eye contact.

As if she were on auto-pilot, she placed one hand on his cheek and pulled him close. Her lips met his other cheek for a loving second before she let him go.

He blinked, surprised but _certainly_ not complaining.

Marinette cupped her hands together, unable to help grinning. “J-just… to hold me over, you know?”

Luka was brought out of his trance by her words. He snorted, then chuckled, his cheeks even turning pink.

He grinned back at her, then raised his own hand, stopping just before it touched her cheek. “May I?”

She nodded eagerly, smiling wide.

His hand fell upon her cheek and he leaned in, Marinette tilting her head appropriately as he softly kissed her cheek. She shuddered, completely warmed by his hand and face against her.

He pulled away, his own eyes shimmering. With a smile, he said softly, “See you tomorrow?”

“Y-yeah,” she whispered in reply, as if afraid the world would interrupt them if she spoke any louder. “I hope so.”

She simply stood there as she watched Luka leave, waiting until the trapdoor had closed behind him to let out a content sigh.

Tikki flew out from her hiding place, her paws out like she was preparing to catch her. “Are you okay, Marinette? Are you going to faint?”

Marinette couldn’t blame her for being concerned. She’d had a habit of feeling weak-kneed and light-headed around her crush for a long time.

However, in that instance…

“No. I’m okay, Tikki,” she replied, her fingers moving up to touch where Luka had kissed. “Actually, I’ve never felt stronger.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [LadybugOut: Rose’s Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790068) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral)


End file.
